Green Flash
by duniellaa
Summary: 6 years have passed since the birth of Renesmee. Jacob gets jealous and things that should've kept quiet for longer arise. What will happen when Renesmee finds out a hidden secret? Renesmee & Jacob's POV
1. Chapter 1

**_Nessie's POV_**

**_Chapter 1 (Imprinting)_**

"Nessie?" I immediately recognized the familiar husky voice. There were 3 knocks on my door. "Can you open the door?"

"Hold on!" I got up from my bed, and put my robe around me in a short swift movement. I headed to the door, opened it, and threw my arms around Jake.

"Good Morning to you too, Nessie." He hugged me back, and kissed my hair. I looked up, and saw him smiling.

"Can I know why you were rushing me?" I asked him, smiling almost as wide.

"Your parents went hunting last night. Carlisle called me this morning and asked if I could come to the cottage. Said he didn't want you to be alone. If you don't want my company, though, I can always leave you-"

"No! Why would you think that?" He chuckled at my response to his words.

"I don't know. You're not sick of me?"

"Not one bit." I shook my head, and he laughed again.

"How about you get dressed, and I'll wait for you outside?"

"Okay." I let go of him, but didn't close the door just yet. "Exactly what are we going to be doing today?"

"Whatever you want." He shrugged.

"Can we go to the mall?" I asked him.

"Why?" I pressed my hand gently to his cheek.

I want to see Aaron again.

I let my hand slide down his cheek, until he grabbed it.

"I should say no. If Edward finds out that I took you to see him-"

"He wont. I'll be careful with my thoughts around him, and so will you."

"If it makes you happy."

He dropped my hand, turned around, and ran out of the house. Well, what was his problem? And since when did he care so much about following all the rules my dad gave us? We always broke them anyways. Partners in crime.

I changed into jean shorts, with a brown camisole, and gold gladiator shoes. I headed out of my room, and went to the front door. I opened it slowly, and saw Jake standing 10 feet away from it, facing the opposite way.

"Let's go." I waited for him to turn, but seeing that he didn't I went to where he was and got his hand. As soon as I did this, he looked at my face, and everything I had seen before in his eyes was gone. The happiness, the joy, and the excitement now turned into torment, depression, and indifference. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Can we go for a walk before the mall?"

"Sure… As long as you answer my question."

"It'll answer itself." He ran, with my hand in his and it didn't take long for me to catch up. We were deep into the forest when he stopped and once again, faced away from me. "I've told you most of the things I know about werewolves. I've just been hiding one of them."

"Purposely?" I asked, confused. What could he be talking about?

"Yes," his voice almost sounded like he was hurt.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I repeated myself.

"Imprinting is-"

"A form of rapid learning very early in an animal's social development that results in strong behavioral patterns of attraction to members of its own species." This made him turn around, giving me a questioning look. "Carlisle taught it to me." He nodded slowly.

"Did you know that we, werewolves, imprint?"

"No." That had gotten me off guard.

"It has… sort of a different meaning to us, though." He paused.

"What is it?"

"To us, it's when we find our soul mates. Those who were made exactly for us in the world. Our perfect match." He started slowing down. "The person we can't live without. Our true love."

"Okay… Should I know why you're telling me this?"

"Nessie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jake. You know that. Sorry if I've never-"

"No, Nessie. I'm _in_ love with you. You're my perfect match. My soul mate."

I didn't know whether I should run, to leave the place where I was frozen still, or tell him I didn't feel the same way. I didn't know which would hurt him more, but I knew that if they hurt him, they would definitely hurt me. I couldn't lie, either. I didn't want to give him illusions of something that I wasn't capable of putting together in my mind.

He sighed, and it was then that I realized my eyes were shut closed. I snapped them open and saw him staring at me.

"You don't have to answer me now. I know you don't feel the same way yet. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't feel awkward around me just because you know now. Kind of impossible, right? Yeah… Sorry. I just couldn't handle you wanting to see Aaron again. I- I can't bear it."

"Shhh!" His voice was interrupting my thoughts and as much as I loved to hear it, now I didn't. "You said 'yet'. What does _that_ mean? Is it that I have no other option but to love you the way you love me?"

"No- well, sort of. It's hard to explain, Nessie. Again, I shouldn't have said anything. I should keep my big mouth closed. I'll take you to see him. If that makes you happy, I will. Making you happy is what I live for."

"Jacob, just shut up for a second!" I thought about what I could do now. I couldn't just ignore the fact that my best friend is in love with me. I wouldn't be able to act the same around him. I couldn't go to my mom because she wasn't here. I absolutely wasn't gonna go see Aaron now because he was the last person on my mind.

"Nessie?" Jake asked. I shushed him again.

Finally, I sighed.

"Look, Jake-"

"I know, I know. You see me as your big brother. Always there to protect you. Always there when you need help. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being here for you. I love that, but that's all I am for you. For now."

"Can you please stop with that?" He gave me a puzzled look. "The whole"- I made air quotations-"yet and for now. We're talking about the present, not the future."

"It's the same thing if your future is with me."

"Ugh! I wish you wouldn't have told me anything!" Then I saw what flashed across his face as I said this. Not surprise- but pain. An immense amount of it. Then, the pain got to me, and my heart felt like it would crumble into pieces. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. Two strong arms wrapped around me without any effort, and Jake cradled me to his chest.

"Nessie, don't cry. Please, please, please, don't cry," he begged. His voice was very soothing.

"Jake"- sob -"I'm sorry."- sob -"I don't mean"- sob -"it. I love"- sob -"you, too." It wasn't completely a lie, because I did love him, and that love was growing stronger now.

"You don't have to comfort me, Nessie."

"Damn it, Jake!" I looked up at him now. I was about to say that I wasn't doing it because of him, but I would be lying. "I'm doing it for me."

"What?"

"Just… forget it."

"I can't forget that you said you love me."

"Would you rather pretend I don't exist?" I asked him.

"No." It was almost a cry. A plead.

"Okay, then." I noticed again that he was carrying me. "Can you put me down please?" He looked torn between his two options. I knew he would put me down because he always gave me what I wanted. He leaned into my face, and I braced myself. I thought about jumping off but that might hurt his feelings more. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to do. I have never had a first kiss, and it didn't feel right now. It was just-

"Do me a favor, and slow down your heart rate. It feels like it's about to pop out of your chest."

Well, I thought, I might as well make a joke out of it.

"It's because I'm so close to you, my oh-so-charming Jake." I giggled, and with that, he set me on my feet.

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**Chapter 1 (Feelings)**_

Maybe she's sleeping. I'm not going to wake her up- no but Carlisle told me to keep an eye on her. Exactly just keep an eye. He didn't say to wake her up. But I want to see her.

I argued with myself as I ran to Edward and Bella's cottage. They had gone on a hunting trip, and Carlisle called me earlier and said to go to the cottage and 'keep an eye on her'. I now stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and called her name. There was no movement inside, so I knocked 3 times.

"Can you open the door?" I asked her. I heard her heart beats change, and I knew she was awake now.

"Hold on!" She yelled back at me, like if I couldn't hear her. I chuckled silently. In less than 2 seconds the door was open, and Nessie's arms were wrapped around me.

"Good Morning to you, too, Nessie."

She looked up at my face, and I smiled. She did so, too, beating me by a bit.

"Can I know why you were rushing me?" Her voice was almost as beautiful as she looked.

"Your parents went hunting last night. Carlisle called me this morning and asked if I could come to the cottage. Said he didn't want you to be alone. If you don't want my company, though, I can always leave you-"

"No! Why would you think that?" I chuckled because she didn't know how much repulse I felt by just saying the words 'leave you'.

"I don't know. You're not sick of me?"

"Not one bit." She shook her head, smiling widely, and I laughed again.

"How about you get dressed, and I'll wait for you outside?"

"Okay." She let go of me, and turned but didn't close the door. "Exactly what are we going to be doing today?"

"Whatever you want," I shrugged.

"Can we go to the mall?" She asked me, anxiously.

"Why?"

She pressed her hand lightly on my cheek.

_I want to see Aaron again._

That clouded my thoughts and the sight of his name I imagined a hundred ways I could torture him to death if he ever placed one finger on my Nessie.

She let her hand slide down my cheek, but I caught it before it would flop to her side.

"I should say no. If Edward finds out that I took you to see him-"

"He wont. I'll be careful with my thoughts around him, and so will you."

"If it makes you happy."

I dropped her hand, and ran out of the house. I couldn't see Aaron. If I saw him, I would attack him for sure, and I don't think that the pedestrians in the mall would enjoy seeing a huge russet colored wolf snatching a mere human into pieces. Seeing him ripped into shreds by me looked better and better, but then I saw Nessie crying in a corner. She wouldn't forgive me. She was more interested in that stupid, immature, weak, _human_ boy. I didn't blame her. I couldn't. After all, he was human, and she had inherited many things from Edward, but her stubbornness and determination are from Bella.

"Let's go."

She interrupted my thoughts, but I couldn't face her now. I didn't know what my face was showing. It was then that she got my hand and I couldn't ignore the feelings that arise when she touches me. I turned, and looked at her face.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Can we go for a walk before the mall?" I asked her. I wasn't sure when I had decided to tell her. I think that I didn't decide anything, but I asked her to come with me and she needed to hear something.

"Sure… As long as you answer my question," she agreed.

"It'll answer itself."

I lead her to into the woods, a place we rarely came, unless hunting, and faced away from her.

"I've told you most of the things I know about werewolves. I've just been hiding one of them."

"Purposely?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked again, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Imprinting is-"

"A form of rapid learning very early in an animal's social development that results in strong behavioral patterns of attraction to members of its own species." I turned around and she explained. "Carlisle taught it to me." I nodded slowly.

"Did you know that we, werewolves, imprint?"

"No." She looked surprised.

"It has… sort of a different meaning to us, though." I paused.

"What is it?" Curiosity- another one of Bella's traits.

"To us, it's when we find our soul mates. Those who were made exactly for us in the world. Our perfect match." I slowed down to see if she knew that I was talking about her. "The person we can't live without. Our true love."

"Okay… Should I know why you're telling me this?"

"Nessie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jake. You know that. Sorry if I've never-"

"No, Nessie. I'm _in_ love with you. You're my perfect match. My soul mate."

She was frozen still, closed her eyes and looked more vampire than she ever has. I sighed, and she snapped her eyes open.

"You don't have to answer me now. I know you don't feel the same way yet. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't feel awkward around me just because you know now. Kind of impossible, right? Yeah… Sorry. I just couldn't handle you wanting to see Aaron again. I- I can't bear it."

She shushed me and the little crease between her eyebrows appeared. She was deep in thinking mode.

"You said 'yet'. What does _that_ mean? Is it that I have no other option but to love you the way you love me?"

"No- well, sort of. It's hard to explain, Nessie. Again, I shouldn't have said anything. I should keep my big mouth closed. I'll take you to see him. If that makes you happy, I will. Making you happy is what I live for."

"Jacob, just shut up for a second!"

I shut up like she told me to, but she didn't speak for a long time and I got impatient.

"Nessie?" She shushed me again before I could say anything else.

Then, she sighed.

"Look, Jake-"

"I know, I know. You see me as your big brother. Always there to protect you. Always there when you need help. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being here for you. I love that, but that's all I am for you. For now."

"Can you please stop with that?" I gave her a questioning look. "The whole"- she did air quotations-"yet and for now. We're talking about the present, not the future."

"It's the same thing if your future is with me."

"Ugh! I wish you wouldn't have told me anything!"

_I'm sorry, _I wanted to say. _I know I shouldn't have told you anything. _

My face went somber, and it changed her face, too. Almost a reflection of mine. I didn't expect for her to start sobbing like she did and I didn't care if I was hurt all that mattered was that she didn't have a smile on her face so I rushed over to her and carried her in my arms.

"Nessie, don't cry. Please, please, please, don't cry," I begged her.

"Jake"- sob -"I'm sorry."- sob -"I don't mean"- sob -"it. I love"- sob -"you, too."

"You don't have to comfort me, Nessie."

"Damn it, Jake!" She looked up at me. "I'm doing it for me."

"What?"

"Just… forget it."

"I can't forget that you said you love me."

"Would you rather pretend I don't exist?" She asked me.

"No." A low plead escaped my lips.

"Okay, then. Can you put me down please?"

I leaned into her face, just to see what she would do, even though I knew I was probably pushing my so called 'luck'. Her heart flew, and I realized she thought I was going to kiss her. It was comical.

"Do me a favor, and slow down your heart rate. It feels like it's about to pop out of your chest," I told her.

"It's because I'm so close to you, my oh-so-charming Jake."

She giggled and I set her on her feet. As much as I wish that statement was true, I knew it wasn't. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 2 (Running)**_

"If there's anything fun you'd like to do, you better let me know. I don't know when your parents are coming and I should really be out of here before Edward sees what's playing in my head over and over," Jake told me. We were sitting on the couch in my room, watching T.V. I was snuggled close to him, but this was usual behavior. I knew my whole family had to know about this 'imprinting' thing, but I didn't know how they had kept it from me.

"Hmm… Maybe we should go hunting. I mean, we always do that but I want to stop by The White House."

The White House is what Jake and I call the main house, or the house that he rest of my family lives in.

"How about we go by The White House, and then go visit Charlie. He hasn't seen you in a while, I bet he misses you."

"We saw him last week."

"That's like a year for Charlie." I giggled along with him, and agreed.

We ran together, side by side like always, but not holding hands, to my family's home. Alice was waiting for us on the porch. She wasn't smiling, so that wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, Alice," Jake said to her, and she glared at him. He backed away automatically. I shot her a look.

"Alice," I almost hissed. She looked at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Nessie?"

"Sure," I answered, and Jake went inside. I heard Rose groan. "What's up?"

"Why do I see your future disappearing?"

"I thought you never saw me well. With me having 24-"

"Not that. You disappeared. What did that dog tell you?"

That was something I wasn't used to. Sweet, tiny Alice was always very perky and nice. Now, she actually looked like a vampire with the frown on her face and her skin paler than usual.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking away.

"Exactly how much is nothing?"

"He just told me about imprinting and-"

"That moronic, mindless mongrel! He took advantage of Edward and Bella gone. Did he think I wouldn't know?" She turned around and was headed for the door when I grabbed her arm. "Nessie, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me!"

"Not if you'll hurt him! I'd rather you hurt me instead."

My own words surprised me. I'm guessing she heard how honest they were because she immediately stopped trying to get out of my grip and faced me again. Rose was at her side in seconds. Duh, she had heard. They all had.

"I hope you're not talking about the same mongrel I know, and that this one you're speaking of is more good looking and has actually been educated," she said most of the words towards inside, where Jake would surely hear.

"Jake is more than good looking, okay? He's perfect to me. By the way that you two are always fighting, I'm pretty sure he is educated because he can come up with better words than you," I snapped, and turned away. Jasper was blocking my exist. "Jaz, please. Out of my way."

He put his hands on my shoulders, and calmed me.

"Jake, let's go see Charlie!" I called. He was at my side, and placed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I ignored Jasper, and ran with Jake. We got to his car, but I put my other hand on his neck and told him that we weren't going to see Charlie anymore, we were going back to the cottage.

He followed my orders without question and let my hand drop when we were already in my room. I put both of them on his chest, and his eyes grew. I had heard my parents talking to humans seductively to get what they wanted, but I didn't know if I could do it and if it would work.

"I want to run away," I said, my voice sounding velvet smooth.

"That's not a good idea." His breathing was stuttering and I didn't know how I had never tried this before. It was so fun! "You can get hurt."

"No, silly. I want to run away with you."

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper will kill me. Plus, I'm sure your mom will join them, too. You know Rose will go on their side, and after hearing Alice's words earlier, I'm not so sure she's an ally."

"They won't do anything to you if you're with me," I stated. "You don't ever have to leave me alone."

I knew this offer was just too tempting for him to resist so when he nodded his head and gulped, I wasn't surprised.

* * *

"You do realize I'm dead after this, right?" Jake asked me again.

"No one is going to kill you. I won't allow it. Besides- didn't you used to say 'who's afraid of the big, bad wolf'?" I giggled. "Who's afraid of the beautiful, wicked vampires?"

"Me," he slumped his head down and I stopped running. He did, too. I put it on my level with my hands.

"Why? They won't do anything to hurt you if they know it'll hurt me. My dad won't be able to do it when he can read my thoughts, and I'll be shouting them. My mom knows how it feels when the one you love incalculably leaves you. She wouldn't let anyone hurt you, either."

He sighed, giving up. I let my hands drop from his face to my sides, but his hands were now around my cheeks.

"Nessie, I love you."

"Jake-"

"Don't worry. I wont do anything you're not ready for. I will only kiss you when you want to kiss me."

Did I say now? I wanted to. His lips looked so soft, smooth, and warm. Desirable. But he was right. I wasn't ready for it. Not yet.

"Let's just go before they catch our scent and follow us."

We arrived at the Port Angeles airport half an hour later, and everyone stared at us. Really, why wouldn't they? Jake was 6'7 the last time he agreed for me to measure him and that was 2 years ago, and he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

We were standing in front of the ticket printing machine, and I was filling out the slots. We had called earlier and reserved flight tickets for tonight. I put them on an old credit card Esme had given me as a gift, and asked if they could remain the destination private. I printed the tickets, and Jake and I headed for door C. We were traveling to Spain, and we already had reservations in a hotel in Barcelona. Under different names, of course.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked me.

"Completely."

"Are you sure about me?"

"I'll answer that when we get to Spain."

A very long 14 hours later, we were getting off the plane in Barcelona. Jake had fallen asleep during the plane ride, so I had nothing to do, and airplanes scared me. Ironic, isn't it? Of all the things I could and should be scared off, with my family being vampires having allies with packs of werewolves, I'm afraid of planes.

We didn't have any luggage because I wanted to leave fast, so getting out of the airport was both fast and easy. We passed by people without touching them, and were soon outside. At least five taxis stopped at my sight, and 3 of them already had passengers inside them. Jake insisted we rent a car, so we did. A very fast blue Ferrari. The hotel was just around the corner, and checking in couldn't have been faster. Luck was on our side.

When I opened the door of the room was when I noticed that there was only 1 bed. In the corner was also a heart-shaped Jacuzzi. I was the one that made the reservations so that was pretty stupid of me.

"That was an accident," I said, apologetic.

"'S okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you won't. Jake, it's not like we've never slept on the same bed before."

"Yeah, but that was before I… well, you know."

"I don't care. I mean, I don't mind. Do you?"

"No."

"Then, let's get some rest."

I got his hand and dragged him to the bed. He laid down the farthest he could on the left side of it, as I placed my phone on the nightstand on the right side. After, I lay down, closed my eyes, and fell into unconscious.

**_Jacob's POV_**

**_Chapter 2 (Spain) _**

"If there's anything fun you'd like to do, you better let me know. I don't know when your parents are coming and I should really be out of here before Edward sees what's playing in my head over and over," I told her. He sure wouldn't like it very much when he found out that I had told his 'little girl' about me imprinting on her.

"Hmm… Maybe we should go hunting. I mean, we always do that but I want to stop by The White House."

The White House is our nickname for the other leeches home.

"How about we go by The White House, and then go visit Charlie. He hasn't seen you in a while, I bet he misses you."

"We saw him last week."

"That's like a year for Charlie." We laughed in unison.

We ran to The White House, and I spotted Alice on the porch. She was glaring straight at me, so I was sure she knew I had told Nessie already.

"Hey, Alice," I said. We usually had a pretty good relationship. Way better than the blonde bloodsucker. She glared fiercer and I thought she was going to attack me. There was no way I would hurt Alice so I backed away.

"Alice," Nessie said. It sounded like a hiss. She looked at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Nessie?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Nessie answered, and I knew that was my cue to go inside. As soon as I stepped through the door frame, Blondie groaned from all the way across the room.

"Hey, Blondie," I called her to.

"Hello, Dog."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett's very competitive and so am I, so we bond well. What we do the most together are arm wrestles because he's scarred since Bella beat him, way back. We always end up close, but I let him win.

"Upstairs," she shrugged.

"So, why did the blonde have tire tread marks on her back?" I asked her, smiling. I knew she didn't know the answer. She didn't even try. "Not gonna guess, Rose?" She growled at me because I called her Rose. She hated that. She was good at pretending to ignore me, but I knew better. "From crawling across the street when the sign said 'DON'T WALK'." I laughed, but she just stared at me.

"Hilarious, moron," she said.

"I got another one: Two blondes were driving along a road by a wheat field when they saw a blonde in the middle of the field rowing a row boat. The driver blonde turned to her friend and said "You know - it's blondes like that that give us a bad name!" The other blonde replies "I know, and if I knew how to swim, I'd go out there and drown her!"

I cracked up, but Blondie didn't even crack a smile. I don't know how she stayed so composed because she had to find these jokes funny. Almost 7 years that I've known her and have been telling her new ones every time I see her. I'm running out.

Rosalie got up, and ran outside to where Alice and Nessie were. I tuned out most of their talk. I stayed inside, but paid more attention this time.

"I hope you're not talking about the same mongrel I know, and that this one you're speaking of is more good looking and has actually been educated," Blondie was saying the words louder so I could hear them, even though she didn't have to.

"Jake is more than good looking, okay? He's perfect to me. By the way that you two are always fighting, I'm pretty sure he is educated because he can come up with better words than you," Nessie disagreed with her aunt to defend me! My smile could've damaged my face but I wouldn't care. Or notice. "Jaz, please. Out of my way."

I hadn't seen Jasper going outside. I was too distracted.

"Jake, let's go see Charlie!" At the sound of my name my head snapped up and I ran to her. We locked our hands together and ran to my car. Before I opened her door she placed her hand on my neck.

We're not gonna visit Charlie today. Let's go to the cottage.

I agreed with her, and we ran to her house. Once we were in her room, I let go of her hands. She placed them on my chest and I felt my eyes widen.

"I want to run away," she finally said, using the voice she has heard her parents use many times to humans when they want to get something.

"That's not a good idea. You can get hurt." My breath was jagging and she knew it which made her little game all the more exciting.

"No, silly. I want to run away with you."

I wanted to tell her yes. I wanted to be with her alone, and no one there to disturb us, but I knew that if I did, I would die.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper will kill me. Plus, I'm sure your mom will join them, too. You know Rose will go on their side, and after hearing Alice's words earlier, I'm not so sure she's an ally."

"They won't do anything to you if you're with me. You don't ever have to leave me alone."

She knew I couldn't say no to that, and she was happy about that, because she would once again, get it her way. I nodded, and her beaming smile in return was almost worth it.

* * *

"You do realize I'm dead after this, right?" I asked her… again.

"No one is going to kill you. I won't allow it. Besides- didn't you used to say 'who's afraid of the big, bad wolf'?" She giggled. "Who's afraid of the beautiful, wicked vampires?"

"Me." I put my head down, and she stopped. I did, too. She took my face with her hands and put it on her level.

"Why? They won't do anything to hurt you if they know it'll hurt me. My dad won't be able to do it when he can read my thoughts, and I'll be shouting them. My mom knows how it feels when the one you love incalculably leaves you. She wouldn't let anyone hurt you, either."

I sighed, not being able to argue with her. She dropped her hands to her sides, and now I put mine on her marvelous face, and high cheekbones she inherited from Edward.

"Nessie, I love you."

"Jake-"

"Don't worry. I wont do anything you're not ready for. I will only kiss you when you want to kiss me."

She was hesitating and arguing with herself in her head over and over, until she finally spoke again.

"Let's just go before they catch our scent and follow us."

We got to Port Angeles airport almost two hours later. As we walked inside, people stared. I'm used to that; we both are. After getting our tickets we headed to gate C. Spain was were Nessie wanted to go, and as long as I was doing this for her, she would have her say in it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Completely."

"Are you sure about me?" After I asked her I mentally slapped myself. Very hard. I'm such an idiot!

"I'll answer that when we get to Spain."

I fell asleep on the plane, even though it would've been a good time to talk to Nessie and get her to call Bella or at least Esme. I know she would cry if she could. They all would. Then, they'd kill me.

After we arrived at Spain, I insisted on renting a car I had spotted and Nessie agreed. I didn't really mind going to the hotel in a cab but when 5 of them stopped as soon as they saw her, and 3 of them already had passengers in them, I decided it was best to have our own transportation mode.

I drove to the hotel, which was easily spotted and not far from the airport. There was no line in the front desk when we walked inside, so checking in was easy and fast. They gave us our room key and we went to the it. Nessie opened the door, and got the first look at it. I peeked in and saw why she was standing still.

"That was an accident," she told me. It sounded like an apology.

The thing was that the room only had one bed, and the tub was shaped like a heart. It was just… wonderful.

"'S okay. I'll sleep on the couch," I said.

"No, you won't. Jake, it's not like we've never slept on the same bed before."

"Yeah, but that was before I… well, you know."

"I don't care. I mean, I don't mind. Do you?"

"No."

Did she think I minded? I mean, honestly, was I that good at hiding my feelings? Well, I thought, it was good enough for 6 years.

"Then, let's get some rest."

She grabbed my hand, and walked me to the bed. I laid on the left side of it, as far as I possibly could from her. I thought I wouldn't be sleepy, with sleeping 14 hours on a plane and all, but in truth, I was dying of tiresome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nessie's POV_**

**_Chapter 3 (Home) _**

I woke up from a field of dreams where nothing except my best friend surviving my parents was important. Thinking about my best friend… He was sitting in the corner of the room, his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Edward called." I now spotted my phone in his hands. "He said to take care of you."

"And?" I knew there was more.

"He hung up. That's all he said. Not even Bella wanted to talk to me. I'm sure she had a couple of things to say."

That, I didn't expect. My dad not having to say anything; well maybe he was holding back to not hurt me, but my mom. She always had something to say.

"Are you sure the call wasn't lost? Maybe he tried calling again but you didn't hear the phone."

"Check the missed calls. No one has called apart from him, once."

"Oh, well, that's good. I guess." I noticed that he was examining me, and I could just imagine how horrible I looked. Worst of all, I had no clothes to wear. "Do you mind if we go to a mall today? I want at least one more pair of clothes to wear."

"Nessie, we have to go back. Edward sounded worried sick. Bella's probably doing worse and that's why she didn't talk. Do you want your parents upset?"

"No, but-"

"Then, let's go." He stood up from the floor and came to where I was standing. "You don't want to be here as much as I want to be with you all alone, but your family comes before me."

I sighed.

"Nessie… Come on."

"Fine. But not today." He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Today, then!" He threw the phone at me and I caught it without struggle.

"Call the airport to get tickets for the earliest time they have today."

"Are you crazy? I at least want to enjoy my visit to Barcelona a bit. Can't we get some clothes before leaving?"

"Sure, sure."

We went to a mall near the hotel using one of the maps in the suite. I only limited myself to buying one outfit for me and one for Jake, even though he continuously insisted that he didn't need any clothes. I had called to airport before so right now we were on our way to it. We had checked out of the hotel already, and changed clothes in a bathroom in the airport, just before they called our plane, and we left.

Once again, 14 hours later, we found ourselves back home. Well, not home yet, but in Port Angeles, which was close enough. I wasn't well rested so running wasn't on my top list right now. Plane rides gave me jitters.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Jake asked me.

"Could you?" I asked back, smiling shyly. He gave me a grin in return and ran behind a tree where I knew he would be changing. In his place returned a big hairy wolf. He grabbed me with his paws and threw me over his back. I held on to him tight. "Someone needs a haircut…" I sang, and he barked out a shaky laugh, then began running through the woods.

I began to smell the scents of my family members little before we arrived to The White House. They were all sitting. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting on the far west sofa, while my mom sat on my dad with her head on his shoulder, Jasper was standing in the corner of the room with Alice sitting on his feet. I came through the door with my big wolf and all heads snapped up. So many things happened at the same time that they were almost impossible to catch. Everyone was standing literally only feet away from Jake. The only who remained with his posture was Carlisle. Even Esme was in crouch. My dad was in the front and staring right at me.

I'm fine! He didn't do anything to me. I left because I wanted to.

He gave me a puzzled look, and now the rest of them noticed that we were having our own conversation so they got distracted and stood straight. I put my hand on Jake's neck.

Go change. Come back.

He put me on the floor and ran out.

"Look, I left because I wanted to. Because I was, and still am sick of all of you always protecting me and being on top of me like I'm a little girl. Well, I'm not!" The words flew out of my mouth.

"It all started because of that stupid mutt!" Rose hissed.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly. "We all knew this wouldn't be avoided."

"She doesn't love him the way he loves her," Jasper stated. Everyone turned to him. "It's still early. Jacob did good to tell her though. Now things are clear, and nothing else needs to be hidden from Nessie."

Jake got back now. He tried stepping around me but I put my arm in front of him and pulled him behind me.

"Nessie, we won't hurt him," my dad said.

"Not if it hurts you," my mom added.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

My parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles gave me a talk of how I should never scared them like that, and how leaving them wasn't the answer to my problems. They also apologized for being rude before to Jake. They said they knew that I was confused, and that it would hopefully be over soon. Jake seemed more than eager at my side when they said this and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face just like now.

"Why are you smiling like that?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"What? Do you want me to be serious?" He shifted me so he could see my face better. We're at the cottage and I was really tired but I refused to fall asleep. We're sitting on my parents couch in the living room, watching T.V. Not that I was watching much.

"No, it's just that you seem to take my family's reaction really well." He shrugged.

"They reacted good. I mean I expected for them to jump me or something," he chuckled. He got a curl from my hair and began playing with it. The soft tickle made me fall asleep within minutes.

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that I was no longer in the strong arms of Jake, but lonely and unprotected on my bed. I couldn't get myself to fall back asleep, and no one was here with me, so I figured why not?

I got up, not having the need to change because I was in the clothes I had fallen asleep with, I just brushed my teeth and my hair thoroughly. Then, I left the cottage and headed to La Push.

I went to the house of my favorite person and werewolf in the world: my Jacob. I went around it, and went to his window. After getting there, I opened it and went inside quietly. He was laying on his bed, taking up most of the space, asleep. I hesitated a bit, not sure where to jump to. I decided it was best on the spot on his bed that was there like if it had been reserved for me. I laid on it, and he moved. I froze, but didn't get out of the way. Like if he knew I was there, he put his arm over me, and gently towed me his way. Could he know I was here? Probably not. He looked unconscious. It was then that I noticed he was only wearing shorts and wasn't covered with a bedspread.

To see if he was sleeping or not, I was going to do a test. I inclined forward and kissed him lightly on his cheek. A smiled flashed across his face, but it disappeared at fast as it got there. He looked so calm… so breakable? No, not breakable but peaceful. Yeah, peaceful. With my hand I stroked his hair over and over. I made sure my touch didn't wake him because he was just too amazing to see sleeping.

I didn't notice when the morning came and the sun rose through his window. Ohmygod! I have to get home! Someone was probably going to check on me in a while and I had to be there. They would follow my trail… and come and get me! NO! I struggled to get out of Jake's grip, but it wasn't hard. Instead, I ended up waking him up with him jumping right out of bed. The surprise on his face was so much that I had to hold back a laugh.

"Good Morning," I said, innocently. He rubbed his eyes, and this time I couldn't hold it back.

"When did you get here?" He asked, confused.

"At about midnight. I better get home now before my parents find out I came."

"I'll go with you. Just wait a second." I nodded, and he headed in the direction of the bathroom. I almost followed him out of his room, but I remembered Billy was here and he would probably ask how I got here. Not good.

Jake came back after a minute wearing a shirt, different pair of pants, but no shoes.

"Okay, let's go," he said, grabbed my arm and headed out of his room.

"What about Billy?"

"He's sleeping."

We ran together back to the cottage, and thankfully, no one was there yet. I almost sighed out loud, but kept it inside. I sat on my bed, and he took a seat on one of the chairs in my room. I was noticing now that he tried his hardest to keep his distance from me.

"So, tell me again why you snuck in through my window in the middle of the night?" He asked me.

"I didn't tell you once," I said. "Anyways… I wanted to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it have waited until the morning? I mean, it kinda did. Not that I didn't enjoy having you there, close to me." Like I thought, he tries; not that he succeeds.

"I guess I had an impulse."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"Come on, Nessie. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can keep up. What was it that you had to talk to me about?"

"Oh… that."

**_Jacob's POV_**

**_Chapter 3 (Her) _**

I woke up to the ringer of Nessie's phone. At first I didn't make an effort to get up, but seeming that it didn't stop ringing and obviously Nessie was sleeping I picked it up; not wanting for it to wake her. I looked at the caller ID before answering. Edward. Damn.

"Hey, Edward. Nessie's fine, don't worry. She's sleeping right now, and that's why I answered. Tell everyone she's okay. It wasn't her fault that we came here, I mean she asked me but I could've said no and I didn't. I know you're going to kill me when we get back and I wont run away so-"

"Take care of Renesmee, please," was all he said and the line went dead.

He didn't even argue with me. He didn't insult me. Bella didn't ask for the phone. There was no background noise, meaning he was either alone or everyone else was listening intently. He didn't care about what I told him. Neither did he ask anything. How weird.

I sat down in the far corner of the room, and curled my knees up to my chest. This is how I used to cry when I was smaller. Billy; my dad. I miss him.

I heard Nessie's breaths speed and I knew she was awake. She stood up from her bed.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Edward called. He said to take care of you."

"And?"

"He hung up. That's all he said. Not even Bella wanted to talk to me. I'm sure she had a couple of things to say."

"Are you sure the call wasn't lost? Maybe he tried calling again but you didn't hear the phone."

"Check the missed calls. No one has called apart from him, once."

"Oh, well, that's good. I guess. Do you mind if we go to a mall today? I want at least one more pair of clothes to wear."

"Nessie, we have to go back. Edward sounded worried sick. Bella's probably doing worse and that's why she didn't talk. Do you want your parents upset?"

"No, but-"

"Then, let's go." I stood up and walked to her. "You don't want to be here as much as I want to be with you all alone, but your family comes before me."

She let out a little sigh.

"Nessie… Come on."

"Fine. But not today." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Today, then!"

I threw her phone at her and told her to call the airport to get tickets for the earliest time they have today.

"Are you crazy? I at least want to enjoy my visit to Barcelona a bit. Can't we get some clothes before leaving?" She practically begged me. It's unfair.

"Sure, sure."

I didn't spend my money at the mall because she didn't want me to and used the card we had charged the tickets under. She bought clothes for herself as well as me. I only let her buy me one outfit, though. We had gone back to the hotel after that and took showers, changed, and checked out.

A very long 14 hours passed after we got to the airport and we were in Port Angeles now. We still had to run to Forks, and Nessie hadn't slept throughout the whole plane ride.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked her.

"Could you?" She smiled sheepishly at me. I grinned and ran behind a tree. I took my shirt, shorts, and shoes off, and phased.

Jake, man, where have you been? Quil thought.

Yeah, we've been worried sick! Embry continued.

Spain. Long story. I'm taking Nessie home now. I thought to them. Phase.

They followed my order, even though they didn't have to because I didn't give them the Alpha command. I went back to where Nessie was and I put her on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around waist.

"Someone needs a haircut…" she sang as she touched my fur. I laughed, which probably sounded more like a bear choking.

It only took about half an hour to get to The White House. They were all inside, sitting somewhere. They all crouched in front of me, except Carlisle, and any of them had the chance to attack me right then and there. Nessie put her palm to my neck.

Go change. Come back.

I placed her on the floor, and ran out. I phased again, and put my clothes on. I got back just in time to hear Jasper say, 'hidden from Nessie'. I tried getting in front of Nessie but she put her arm in front of me, blocking my way, and moved me behind her. She sort of stepped in front of me.

"Nessie, we won't hurt him," Edward said.

"Not if it hurts you," Bella told her.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

All the Cullen's gave Nessie and me a talk. Not the talk, but a serious one. Alice and Rosalie apologized for being rude before, and I accepted. I'm used to it. I couldn't stop smiling while they told her that her confusion would be over soon and she would love me just as much as I love her. I hadn't noticed I was grinning now, too, until she asked me.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"What? Do you want me to be serious?" I propped her on lap so I could see her face better. I don't fit that well on the couch at the cottage, so I sit across it, with Nessie sitting on me.

"No, it's just that you seem to take my family's reaction really well." I shrugged.

"They reacted good. I mean I expected for them to jump me or something."

I chuckled mostly to myself, and began playing with her hair. It didn't take long for her to drift off into sleep.

After about an hour, when I was sure she was sound asleep, I dropped her off on her bed, kissed her cheek, and left. I phased almost right outside of her door. My clothes ripped to shreds but I didn't care because I was happy. A happy that hadn't been reborn in my system ever since Bella chose Edward. Ever since she laid in my arms when all my bones were broken. When I loved her and I knew she loved me; I was happy. Now, I love Nessie and she loves me; I'm happy.

How'd it go? Sam asked me.

Like you don't know.

I laughed, and I heard him laugh too. We weren't so far away. I ran to my house, to sleep, but mostly to see my dad.

Have you seen Leah? I asked him.

Nope. Last time was right before you left. She wanted to talk to you.

Thanks. I was in front of my window now. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam.

Good Night, Jacob.

I phased into my human form, and climbed in through my window. It was breezy outside but that didn't affect me even though I was naked. I put shorts on, and went to the living room. My old man was sitting in his wheelchair by the sofa, watching a game.

"Why didn't you call Charlie?" I asked him, and he jumped. I shouldn't scare him like that. Don't want him to leave me like Harry.

"Jake! Where have you been, boy?" He asks, happy to see me. I smirk at him and walk to where he is. I stand in front of him. "You ain't gonna give your old man a hug?"

"'Course, I am, dad."

I bend down, and hug him.

"I missed you, son," he said into my ear. Then, he dropped his arms and I straightened. "You were with Nessie, huh." Not a question, so I didn't say anything. "Embry and Quil stopped by. 'Said you went by Spain. Is that right?"

"It's right." I didn't say anything else, but he just stared at me, waiting for more. "Want me to help you to your room?"

"Hey- I ain't handicap! Well, I kinda am, but I don't need you draggin' me everywhere." I lifted up my hands. "Kidding son. Help your old man to his room. I appreciate it."

I turned the T.V. off, and rolled him in his wheelchair to his room. He was already in his pajamas, so I lifted him up, and put him on the bed.

"You gonna give me a heart attack one day," he joked, and laughed. I pulled the covers over him, and put the wheelchair right next to him, in case he woke up before me.

"Love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Jake."

I turned off the light in his room, and closed the door. I went to my room, laid in my bed, and fell asleep.

I was having a dream where I attacked Aro. He was alone and I wanted revenge for wanting to kill my love. Suddenly I felt a touch on my arm, and someone moved it. My eyes snapped open and I jumped off my bed.

"Good Morning," Nessie said. I rubbed my eyes, hoping this was a dream. She laughed at the confusion on my face.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"At about midnight. I better get home now before my parents find out I came."

"I'll go with you. Just wait a second." She nodded and I headed to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, changed clothes and on the way back checked to make sure Billy was still sleeping.

"Okay, let's go," I said, grabbed her hand and lead her out of my room.

"What about Billy?"

"He's sleeping."

We kept up with each other on our run to the cottage, where no one was. We walked all the way inside. She sat on her bed, and I did on one of her chairs.

"So, tell me again why you snuck in through my window in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you once. Anyways… I wanted to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it have waited until the morning? I mean, it kinda did. Not that I didn't enjoy having you there, close to me."

"I guess I had an impulse."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"Come on, Nessie. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can keep up. What was it that you had to talk to me about?"

"Oh… that."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 4 (Ready)**_

"Yes?"

"What Jasper said was right. I don't love you like you love me, Jake. I love you much more. My love, though, it's complicated. Confusing… I need to know if I'm in love with you, or if I just love you as a brother," I said.

"Do you honestly think that you love me more than I love you?" He asked.

"That's besides the point at this moment."

"Then, what is?"

"Kiss me," I ordered.

"What?"

"You said you live to make me happy, right?" He nodded. "Kiss me."

"Edward will kill me."

"Do you honestly care?" I used his word from before purposely. He didn't answer me and I could tell he was thinking very hard. "It'll make me the happiest I'll ever be."

"Nessie, please don't."

"No, Jake." I got up from the bed and walked to the chair where he was at. I sat on his lap, and put my arms around his neck. "Please do."

"I-I… Nessie, I-"

"Stop." I put my index finger over his mouth. His lips were the smoothest surface I have ever touched. I wondered what his lips would feel like on mine.

"You can't expect me to do that, do you?" He mumbled.

"Actually, I do."

"I spoil you too much," he pointed out. I already knew this.

"Kiss me, Jacob Black!" I almost screamed. He was trying to get around this.

"Bella's gonna beat-"

I crushed my lips on his and didn't let him finish his sentence. I wasn't sure how to do this, but I had seen too many movies when the actors kissed. I traced my tongue slowly on his lips and a whimper escaped him. Then, I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair over and over again, then he pulled away. I was breathless and thrilled. I never imagined kissing anyone- Jake- would be this good. I noticed his breath was ragged, too, but the smile on his face was just too glorious for me to focus on anything else.

"So is it brother love?" He asked, already knowing my response.

"Definitely not." I was beaming without noticing. Suddenly, the smile from his face was gone. It was then that I heard what he was hearing. My mom… and dad. I got off him and went to sit on my bed. "Think of something else!" I urged him quietly. He nodded and started looking through his head.

I put images of how beautiful Spain had been. The mall… the airport… the hotel. No, no! Wrong picture. The mall… the streets… the airport.

"Nessie?" My mom called.

"In here!" Thank God I had left my room door open. She came inside with my dad following her. He eyed Jake and me suspiciously.

"How did you sleep?" My dad asked.

"Good," I said, too fast.

"When did you get here, Jake? We didn't hear you coming," my mom said.

"I took a different way today. It was about an hour ago."

"Jake you're going to break the chair!" My mom complained. I followed her gaze and saw how he was clenching the chair's arms with his hands. The hands that had been on my hips, pulling me closer into his chest. The bare chest I saw last night in his room while he slept. His lips pressed into a tight line. The only lips in the world that had touched mine.

"No!" My dad growled, and turned to look at Jake. No! I added internally.

"Dad, it was me!" I said, before he would attack him. I ran fast and stood in front of Jake who was now standing. He also knew what had happened.

"Edward, what's going on?" My mom asked. "What did Jake do?"

"Why do you have to blame him?" I asked her, then turned to my dad. "It was fault." I thought over the conversation, and left out as much of the kiss as I could.

"Stop," my dad said. I couldn't. My mind kept replaying the conversation on it's own. Anything to get Jake out of trouble. "I won't hurt him."

"But I will!" My mom hissed. "What did Jake do?"

"I kissed him!" I answered. My mom's face was shocked, and concerned. "I'll do it again if you don't believe it." I knew they both believed it, but what they didn't believe, at least my mom, was that I started it. So I turned around, got on my toes, and kissed Jake once again. I locked my arms around his neck but I couldn't feel his hands anywhere on me. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. My hand made its way around to his face.

_Kiss me back, Jake! I want you to kiss me again! _

"Nessie, I-"

I interrupted him again but this time he couldn't resist. He kissed me back like I had asked him to.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Let go of Jacob this instance." I ignored my mother, but Jake tensed a bit around me. I gave up, let him go, and turned to face my parents.

"See?" I asked. "Completely my fault."

"That was unnecessary," my dad said.

"It was for me."

"Stop saying that! I can read your thoughts, I know how you feel-"

"UGH! You don't know anything! This is exactly the reason why I left, and I honestly don't know why I came back!" I grabbed Jake's hand, and towed him towards my door.

"Renesmee, where are you going?" My mom called.

"Somewhere far from you!"

* * *

I held on to Jake for support as I cried. He didn't know what to do with me and I could tell by the way he was fidgeting.

"They hate me," I said, in between tears.

"No, they don't. They're your parents. They could never hate you. Please stop crying," he begged.

"I can't," I said.

"Will a kiss make it better?"

I looked up at him, and saw him smiling nervously. Obviously he didn't know if that was the right things to say or not.

"I would hate to take advantage of you…" I trailed of.

"I was just worried before of what your parents would say. I know I would hate it if my daughter loved a werewolf. Ick!" We laughed together. The sound was so soothing that it was almost like every part of us was meant to be.

"Well, then, let's not make my dad tick off. He almost experienced it when I thought about it. I could just imagine the disgust on his face. Mine, on the other hand, was full of happiness."

"And how would you know?" He asked me.

"Because I felt it in my heart."

"So… You love me?"

"I do. I love you, Jake."

"I love you more, Nessie."

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" I asked, remembering.

"Nope."

"Nessie! Nessie!" I heard my name and it hadn't been Jake. I inhaled. Alice.

"Let me take care of her," I said.

"No. Stay with her for a little while. I need to phase to give the pack some info, and I should go home to Billy. He probably has no idea where I am."

"I think he has an idea… You should go to him, though. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah! I don't want you breaking any windows." I giggled again.

"Nessie! Nessie!" I ran towards the voice and quickly met up with Alice.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You love him… No… Aaron!" She sighed.

"Alice, Jake is my life. I didn't feel it before, but now I do."

"What made this all clear?"

"My parents didn't tell you? Wow. I kissed him."

"Eww, Nessie!"

"I thought you'd be supportive," I said, making a face.

"I am… It's just… He's half dog."

"And I'm half vampire. What do you think the rest of the pack thinks about this?" Thinking about it, the pack would hear Jake's thoughts, and I felt as bad for them as I did for my dad.

"Jake should feel lucky to have a beauty like you at his side. Even though he doesn't deserve it."

"You're right… He doesn't deserve me. He deserves much more."

"Nessie!"

"So, why'd you come to get me?"

"I needed to tell you something… I had a vision."

"Don't you always?"

"Apparently, the Volturi think it's time to pay another visit. They're coming and we need for you to be present. That means, no trips to Spain or anywhere farther," she said. I cringed at her mentioning of them. The only memory I have of them is when I was only a few months old, but had the size of a toddler. They looked at me like I was something to eat. Which for them, I am.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to have any trips any time soon. All the people I love in the world are at my side."

"Again, ew."

I rolled my eyes and we headed to The White House together. My short, pixie like aunt with spiky hair had her arm around my waist while I had mine over her shoulders. The Volturi. Again. What would they want know? My fear only grew at the thought of the many possible excuses they could use to eliminate us.

_**Jake's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 4 (Orders)**_

"Yes?"

Nessie knew I could be patient but she was taking too long now. It was excruciating!

"What Jasper said was right. I don't love you like you love me, Jake. I love you much more. My love, though, it's complicated. Confusing… I need to know if I'm in love with you, or if I just love you as a brother," she said.

"Do you honestly think that you love me more than I love you?" She was crazy to think that. If only she could get into my heart, and not just my head.

"That's besides the point at this moment."

"Then, what is?"

"Kiss me," she ordered.

"What?"

"You said you live to make me happy, right?" I nodded. "Kiss me."

"Edward will kill me."

It would be worth it. SHUT UP, JACOB! I can't kiss her. She's not ready, she just wants to kiss me to make me feel better. But one little kiss wont hurt anyone…

"Do you honestly care?"

Well, do I? If Edward kills me because I kissed his daughter at least I'll die happy. If I don't, he might kill me either way and I wont know what it was like to kiss Nessie.

"It'll make me the happiest I'll ever be," she continued.

"Nessie, please don't."

"No, Jake." She got up from the bed and walked to my chair. She sat on my lap and placed her arms around my neck. "Please do."

"I-I… Nessie, I-" Stuttering wasn't good. It showed weakness, and with her I was full of it.

"Stop," she told me.

"You can't expect me to do that, do you?" I asked, a low mumble.

"Actually, I do."

"I spoil you too much."

"Kiss me, Jacob Black!" She very nearly screamed.

"Bella's gonna beat-"

She didn't let me finish my sentence. Her lips crashed onto mine with almost as much desperation and intensity as mine followed her lead. Kissing wasn't my best subject because to be honest, the only person I had ever kissed was Bella. That wouldn't be a good thing to share with Nessie, her daughter. She seemed to know more than enough, however because when she traced her tongue slowly on my lips, a whimper escaped me. That was when my self-control couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed her hips, and pulled her closer to me. She ran her fingers through my hair, trying to restrain my mouth to hers, but I pulled away knowing she would need air as much as I did. We were both gasping, but that didn't matter because the satisfaction on her face was more than rewarding.

"So is it brother love?" I asked her, smiling. Of course I already knew.

"Definitely not." Her magnificent smile could've hypnotized anyone, and it did. I wanted to kiss her again. I didn't get enough of her yet, but then I heard Edward and Bella approaching.

_Oh, shit!_

Nessie sprang off of me, obviously hearing them, too, and sat on the bed. "Think of something else!" I nodded at her.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O! _

That was the first thing that came up to my mind, but I figured I better think of something less suspicious if we want to fool Edward. I found a good and very long topic to think about.

Leah, and her problems. She kept cussing at all of us for getting in her head! Like we had a choice. I mean, I really don't care about Shane, her imprint, and her little fantasies that now came to life. The mental images are just too-

"Nessie?" Bella called.

"In here!"

Bella came in first and Edward followed her like a little dog. Ha! Like me.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked.

"Good," Nessie replied. She was nervous; her voice was-

Leah and Shane! How annoying can they be?

"When did you get here, Jake? We didn't hear you coming," Bella said.

"I took a different way today. It was about an hour ago."

"Jake you're going to break the chair!" Bella shrieked. I looked down at my hands that were clutching the chair. She was right, I would break it. I pressed my lips into a tight line.

Leah! Shane! Stupid! The Pack!

"No!" Edward growled, and glared at me. I got up from the chair.

"Dad, it was me!" Nessie told him. She ran and stood in front of me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked. "What did Jake do?"

"Why do you have to blame him? It was fault," Nessie argued.

"Stop. I won't hurt him," Edward said.

_Liar, _I thought.

"But I will!" Bella hissed. "What did Jake do?"

"I kissed him!" Nessie answered. Bella's face was full of shock. She was a bit concerned, and the least bit relieved. "I'll do it again if you don't believe it."

Nessie turned to face me, got on her toes, and kissed me again. She brought her arms around my neck, and held onto me. I kept still, not wanting to die just yet. I'm young. She gave up and pulled her lips away from mine. Her hand found my cheek.

_Kiss me back, Jake! I want you to kiss me again! _

"Nessie, I-" I began to say, but couldn't finish.

I didn't fight the urge I had to correspond her like before, so I gave in, and kissed her back.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Let go of Jacob this instance," Bella ordered her. I hesitated at how serious she sounded and Nessie let go of me, and turned.

"See? Completely my fault."

"That was unnecessary," Edward said.

"It was for me," she told them.

"Stop saying that! I can read your thoughts, I know how you feel-"

"UGH! You don't know anything! This is exactly the reason why I left, and I honestly don't know why I came back!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Renesmee, where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere far from you!"

* * *

I didn't know what to do when I had Nessie in my arms in a time like now. She cried, and I tried to console her but this didn't have anything to do with me, it was about her parents.

"They hate me," she whispered in my ear.

"No, they don't. They're your parents. They could never hate you. Please stop crying."

I would get on my knees if I had to in order to make her happy.

"I can't," she whined.

"Will a kiss make it better?"

She looked up at my face and I smiled the most encouraging smile I could right now. It wasn't too hot.

"I would hate to take advantage of you…" She trailed of.

"I was just worried before of what your parents would say. I know I would hate it if my daughter loved a werewolf. Ick!"

She joined my laughter and it sounded right. We're like the moon and the soon. Separate, making a path and following each other, and when they collided in eclipses they outshine everything else.

"Well, then, let's not make my dad tick off. He almost experienced it when I thought about it. I could just imagine the disgust on his face. Mine, on the other hand, was full of happiness."

"And how would you know?" I asked her.

"Because I felt it in my heart."

"So… You love me?"

"I do. I love you, Jake."

"I love you more, Nessie."

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" She asked, smiling playfully.

"Nope."

I was glad I had made her tears disappear.

"Nessie! Nessie!" Alice called her. Leave it to one of the bloodsuckers to ruin the moment.

"Let me take care of her," she said.

"No. Stay with her for a little while. I need to phase to give the pack some info, and I should go home to Billy. He probably has no idea where I am."

"I think he has an idea…You should go to him, though. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah! I don't want you breaking any windows." She giggled at this as I ran deeper into the woods.

It didn't take long for me to pause behind a tree and shift.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Nessie and I had shared, and it kept sending chills down my spine, even as a werewolf.

_Congrats, Jake! _Leah thought, not being sarcastic like she always used to be. After she found Shane, she had changed completely.

_Yeah, good for you man! _Seth added.

_Thank Seth. Leah. _I thought as I ran. _Tell Sam and the rest of the pack that tomorrow there's a meeting. Anything new?_

_Yes! My wedding! _Leah thought, super excited.

_Gee, Leah. Congrats, to you, too. When is it?_ I asked her mentally.

_We don't know yet, but, Jake, I want to ask you to be my best man._

_Aww, Leah, thanks. Of course! Tell Shane I say Congrats._

_Sure. _She phased back to her human form.

_What's up with you Seth? You don't sound too happy. _

_Well, Leah's getting married. Embry and Tia, are well… in the beginning stage. Paul and Rachel are married. Emily's expecting. Quil has about 8 more years to go, but hey! At least he already imprinted! I don't even know if I'll ever imprint! But whatever, man. It's cool. Anyways, I gotta hit the crib. _Seth phased, too, leaving my with my thoughts to myself.

I was at my house, and when I walked inside, Charlie was over along with Sue. Both of them and Billy were watching a game.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nesie's POV**_

**_Chapter 5 (Surprise)_**

"Why?" My mom asked Alice for the millionth time.

"Who cares? Are we gonna fight? I can't wait to give Aro a good pu-"

"Em!" Rose, Alice, Bella, Esme and I said at the same time.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Anyways… They want to make sure that Nessie has grown and that we hadn't tricked them. Not that it was possible, but they want to be sure," Alice explained, glancing my way. I got up after hearing this information, quickly thinking a quick note for my dad.

_I'm going to get Jake. I need to tell him. _

"Nessie?" My mom called. I didn't bother turning back because my dad would tell them all where I was going, but I could've sworn I heard him growl under his breath as I thought Jake's name.

I knew he wasn't at the cottage because I didn't smell him, so I headed to La Push. He would surely be at his house or with the pack. I knew where to find both. I went straight to his house first, and decided using the door was better this time. Seconds passed after I knocked on the door, and Billy answered it.

"Nessie! How have you been?" I bent down to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. What about you?" He let me through the door, closing it behind me.

"I'm hangin' in here… You probably wanna talk to Jake, right?"

"You know me too well," I laughed.

"He's in the bathroom. Bubble bath," he laughed this time. "Want me to get him?" I thought about that.

"It's okay, Billy. I'll get him if you don't mind."

"Er, Nessie, I don't think your dad will be too happy if he finds out that you've seen my boy witho-"

"I won't. I'll knock."

"Okay, then. You know the way."

I went to the bathroom I had been to many times before, but knocked first.

"Jake?" I called, close to the door, although I didn't have to.

"I'll, um, be out in a sec."

"Are you dressed?" I asked him, anxious to see him already.

"Not comp-" I opened the door, not letting him finish, and found Jake putting on his boxers. I turned around, facing the hallway. I tried to even my breath, but that's harder work than I have ever thought. "Nessie?" I couldn't talk. Of course I hadn't seen Jake naked, the glance that I had gotten inside had been of his face but the shock that was in it told me that he wasn't appropriately dressed for me to see him. "I'm dressed already. Well, not dressed but how I usually am. I got shorts on." He sounded kind of nervous so I turned back around to see him.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"'S okay." He walked to where I was and hugged me. I inhaled his sweet smell, and it seemed to be that he was doing the same. "Missed ya." I giggled.

"We're not gonna be able to go through the nights like this. If we can't stand to be away from each other for a mere 4 hours."

"You counted?" He backed away to see my face.

"Didn't you?"

"Of course," he grinned. I bit my lip, and this seemed to change something in his face. I let go of it slowly, not purposefully. "Is this a new way for you to get me to do what you want?"

"It was spontaneous," I said.

"For?"

"There's something you need to know."

"What's up? You're making me nervous."

"Don't I always?" I did a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, but it's different. Nessie, what's going on?"

"The Volturi is coming."

"That just sucks. At the time that my life is finally starting to make sense and I'm able to balance it out. Finally, that I told you what I had been feeling for so long and that I know you feel the same they have to come and ruin my happiness. Ugh! All of those stinking vampires in town! Pun intended," he paused to wink at me. "Imagine what that'll do to the kids here. They'll be phasing like crazy if the Volturi bring the guard again."

"Hold on. You're taking this so much better than I thought you would."

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like they're coming to fight or anything. They're just checking to make sure you grew, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Kinda obvious."

"Well, um, sorry again. I guess I'll go home now." I turned around and began walking to the front of the house but Jake caught me before I could go any further.

"Wait. Please stay," he begged. I turned around and saw Jake. I mean really, really saw him. Right now with his wet, messy hair, torn up shorts, the outlines of the muscles on his chest standing out, and his beautiful black eyes stood out the most from his tan skin.

"Did you know you're sort of beautiful?" I asked him, the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Completely actually." He laughed after I said this and I frowned. He saw the corners of my lips turn down and brought them up with two fingers.

"Don't be sad," he begged again.

"Why did you laugh when I complimented you?"

"Because that's the exact same thing Bella told me after falling off her motorcycle and almost bleeding to death."

"That was before I was born right?"

"Yeah. Much before she even got married." Somehow that reassured me.

"Marriage…" Would I ever marry Jake?

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Do you want to make me happy?"

"I always do," he told me, smiling.

"Hug me tight, and never let go."

"I'll be more than happy to do that."

He hugged me close to him, his arms around my hips, and I had by arms over his shoulders. I was staring at his neck and I wanted to see what his reaction would be if I kissed him there. So I brought my lips closer to his neck and laid them there. I did a small peck, but he didn't move. I kissed his neck again, but I didn't get a response. This was getting me frustrated. So I was going to try something else. Yeah, it might be disgusting to some people and I would definitely have to think of something else before getting home, but for now, I wouldn't regret it. I stuck my tongue out, and licked his neck slowly. Not entirely, of course, just a small part of it. This he reacted to by shivering.

With me being half vampire I had always wondered what human, or at least half human, skin would taste like. It wasn't fair that probably everyone else in my family knew. His skin was more than desirable to me in this moment.

Jake put his head back so he could see my face, and I had a devious smile playing along my lips. He saw it and grinned.

"May I know what that was for?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What ever are you talking about?" His grin grew wider, and so did my smile.

"I don't know, I could've sworn you did something like this…" He bent again to my neck, and kissed it softly. When I thought he was going to let me see his face again, he did exactly what I did to him. I giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I can picture you as my puppy licking my neck." It sounded funnier saying it out loud. Even he had to laugh.

"I guess you're right. But, hey, this puppy leaves you panting, doesn't he?"

"Hanging, too." I bit my lip again, this time on purpose.

"What?" I looked down and shook my head. "Nessie, come on. What's wrong?"

I sighed.

"It's just that… well, Jake, I've never had a normal life, but I'm pretty happy with mine. Except for a few things, but that doesn't matter now," I explained.

"Where's this going?"

"I know I'm still young, but I just want to have something made sure. I mean, I'm not even thinking about having them now, let alone experiencing it for the first time, never mind I don't know about that, but it's always better to be safe than sorry."

"You're making me crazy! What are you talking about?" He grabbed my chin with his hands, and raised my face so our eyes would meet.

"Your puppies."

_**Jake's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 5 (Fervor)**_

"HOME RUN!" Billy and I shouted together, and high-fived, as Charlie mumbled something and rolled his eyes. It had been about 2 hours after I had gotten home, and the game had just started, so I figured I would join them.

Charlie looked at his watch.

"Er, Sue and I have to get going," he said, getting up and Sue did so, too.

"Alright, Charlie. Don't worry about the 10 bucks. I think the fish cost you more than that," my dad laughed and followed him to the door.

"See you soon, Billy. Bye, Jake!" Charlie called to me.

"Bye, Charlie! Bye, Sue!" I told them.

"Good Bye, Jacob. By the way, do you know if Seth was already home?" Sue asked me.

"Last time I talked to him was when I was running here. He was sort of sulking about the whole imprinting thing. Leah was also in her wolf form." I paused and took a look at Charlie who was looking at the floorboards. I chuckled. "Heard about the engagement. Anyways, Seth should be home."

"Thanks, Jake," she said, and they left together. Ever since Harry had died Charlie and Sue had been like butter and toast. If there wasn't one, you wouldn't find the other. They were cute to look at, even though they had all the wrinkles. Old people are so adorable to look at when they're in love.

"I'm super tired. I think I'll take a bubble bath. Maybe it'll relax me," I told Billy.

"Okay, son." He went back to watching T.V.

I went to the bathroom, filled the tub with water and soap, took my clothes off, and got into it. The water was nice and warm. After a few minutes, I heard light knocks on the door, but I decided to ignore them. I was thinking about Nessie and how beautiful she was. The way all the clothes she wore hugged her slight curves and how long her curls reached. The way they caressed her face, when I wished so badly I could do just that- without being killed.

"Jake?" It was Nessie's voice. I thought I was imagining it, but then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'll, um, be out in a sec."

I got out, dried myself as fast as I could. I was looking around the bathroom for my boxers.

"Are you dressed?" She asked me

Aha! There they were, near the sink. I ran to them and began to put them on but my foot got stuck. Damn it!

"Not comp-" The door creaked opened, and Nessie's little head stuck in. As soon as she saw I was halfway naked, she turned and closed the door.

_Oh yeah, now you get unstuck. Stupid foot! _

I pulled my boxers up, and put shorts on.

"Nessie?" Nothing. I opened the door, and came out of the bathroom, but she didn't turn towards me. "I'm dressed already. Well, not dressed but how I usually am. I got shorts on."

She finally turned and looked at me.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"'S okay." I closed the distance between us and hugged her. As I breathed her scent, I felt her do the same. "Missed ya."

She giggled lightheartedly.

"We're not gonna be able to go through the nights like this. If we can't stand to be away from each other for a mere 4 hours."

"You counted?" I pulled away to see her face.

"Didn't you?"

"Of course," I grinned.

She looked down at my chest, bit her lip, and was slowly letting go of it.

"Is this a new way for you to get me to do what you want?" I asked her.

"It was spontaneous," she told me.

"For?"

"There's something you need to know."

"What's up? You're making me nervous."

"Don't I always?"

She laughed, but it wasn't how she always did.

"Yeah, but it's different. Nessie, what's going on?"

"The Volturri is coming."

"That just sucks. At the time that my life is finally starting to make sense and I'm able to balance it out. Finally, that I told you what I had been feeling for so long and that I know you feel the same they have to come and ruin my happiness. Ugh! All of those stinking vampires in town! Pun intended," I winked at her. "Imagine what that'll do to the kids here. They'll be phasing like crazy if the Volturi bring the guard again."

"Hold on. You're taking this so much better than I thought you would."

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like they're coming to fight or anything. They're just checking to make sure you grew, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Kinda obvious."

"Well, um, sorry again. I guess I'll go home now."

She turned and left to the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Please stay."

She turned back to me.

"Did you know you're sort of beautiful? Completely actually."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. How ironic! First mother, then daughter. I saw she was frowning so I brought her lips up with my fingers.

"Don't be sad," I begged.

"Why did you laugh when I complimented you?"

"Because that's the exact same thing Bella told me after falling off her motorcycle and almost bleeding to death."

"That was before I was born right?"

"Yeah. Much before she even got married."

"Marriage…" She trailed off, and seemed to be looking into space.

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Do you want to make me happy?"

"I always do," I smiled.

"Hug me tight, and never let go."

"I'll be more than happy to do that."

I hugged her, and she put her head next to my neck. She slowly kissed my neck, but I didn't do anything about it. The sensation was just too good. She had kissed my neck about three times, and when I thought she would do it a fourth one, she licked my neck. Not a normal, dog lick, but a slow one that I thought would drive me crazy. I shivered. I pulled away again to see her face and she had an evil little smile. I smiled, too.

"May I know what that was for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What ever are you talking about?" I grinned wider as she asked me.

"I don't know, I could've sworn you did something like this…" I bent down to her neck and kissed it like she had. Then, as she did to me, I licked her neck also. Not as slow because I didn't think I could resist myself if I did that. Just then, she let out a high-pitched laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I can picture you as my puppy licking my neck."

She was right. I was sort of her dog, so I had to laugh myself.

"I guess you're right. But, hey, this puppy leaves you panting, doesn't he?"

"Hanging, too." She did the thing with her lip again, and looked down.

"What? Nessie, come on. What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"It's just that… well, Jake, I've never had a normal life, but I'm pretty happy with mine. Except for a few things, but that doesn't matter now," she explained.

"Where's this going?"

"I know I'm still young, but I just want to have something made sure. I mean, I'm not even thinking about having them now, let alone experiencing it for the first time, never mind I don't know about that, but it's always better to be safe than sorry."

"You're making me crazy! What are you talking about?"

I brought her face up, and our eyes met.

"Your puppies."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nessie's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 6 (Puppies)**_

"Oh," was his response.

"Like I said, not any time soon, but it's just that I'm curious. I mean, imagine what they'll be. A third werewolf, a third vampire, and a third human. Cool, right?"

"Nessie, I don't think that's an appropriate talk right now. Your dad hears one of us thinking this and-"

"Ugh!" I backed away from his embrace. "I hate it when you do that! 'Your dad will be mad' and 'you're dad's gonna kill me' oh and don't forget 'but your dad will find out'! Look, just because my dad can read our minds, doesn't mean that he has to. He will, because he cares about me and wants to know what's going on, but it's his choice, you know! He could focus on someone else's thoughts. I refuse to think of something else just because my dad will know! I refuse!" I turned around and headed for his front door.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled after me, but made no attempt to follow.

"Bye, Billy," I said as I walked past him.

"Come again soon," he said.

I went down to First Beach, and walked along the shore. The water crashed against me like if I was a rock. I looked up at the sky and saw how it had all darkened. It was twilight now. There was a fallen tree trunk on sand and I slumped onto it.

"Shouldn't have said anything," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm glad you did." The voice was far, but was coming closer to me. I made no effort to move. "I like to know what's on your mind." Jake took a seat on the sand next to my legs. "Sorry." I ignored his voice even though it was so hard. He put one of his hands on my knee, and I cringed. I knew he was hurt by this and I figured it was time to stop. I sighed, and faced him.

"No. I'm sorry. I went a little crazy there," I apologized. It was my fault.

"Nessie, it wasn't you-"

"Jacob, don't argue with me."

"Okay. Come sit here with me." He extended his arm for me to take his hand and I did. I sat on his lap, and curled up against his chest. I was sitting sideways so I could see his face when I looked up. He kissed my hair. With my finger, I traced his abs. My finger seemed to know its way already because when I closed my eyes I continued the endless pattern. He adjusted his weight, making my eyes snap open.

"Does this bother you?"

"Of course not. On the other hand, it feels great." He smiled.

"Do you need to be somewhere then?"

"I planned a meeting with the pack, but they'll survive without me. You're more important."

"Remember what you told me about family coming first?" He nodded. "Well, that applies now. Quil, Embry, and Seth are your brothers as well as Leah is your sister. Go to them."

I tried getting up from him, but he didn't let me.

"At least let me bring you home."

"That," I said, "I don't mind."

He carried me to the cottage, but didn't let go of me once we were inside. He brought me into my room, and put me on my bed gently, like if I were a breakable baby. He still didn't let go of me and his arms were wrapped around my waist under me.

"Are you planning to stay?" I asked him.

"I want to… I can't."

"You're right," I sighed, and looked away from his eyes.

"I should give my Sleeping Beauty a Good Night kiss." I looked back at him immediately, making him chuckle. "Would the Princess like that?"

"Why, of course, my Prince."

I smiled as he bent down so his lips would reach mine. The kiss was slow, and sweet. His intoxicating breath filled my mouth as he sighed, and tried to break the kiss. Tried because when his lips had left mine, I quickly took advantage and bit his lower lip softly, and opened my eyes. He did what looked like a smile, and kissed me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I arched my back towards him with his help. I gasped when his hand slid down to my hips, where it stopped after hearing me, and he pulled away; not giving me a chance to somehow trap him again. He cleared his throat and I sat up on my bed. He was already standing next to my room's door which had been closed.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he told me.

"Do you think I can sleep after that?" I didn't notice it before but I had ran out of breath and couldn't speak correctly.

"I can hope… Are you going to The White House?"

"No, I think I'll watch T.V. for a while."

"Bye, Nessie." He left my room but I heard his footsteps as he made it through the rest of the house.

"I love you, Jake," I said quietly.

"I love you, too, Nessie."

I wasn't sure what I was going to do because I really didn't want to watch T.V., but going to The White House meant I would see my family and- Carlisle! I got up from my bed and ran all the way to it.

I walked in through the door, and sighed internally when I didn't smell my dad. He had probably gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper, who also weren't here.

"Nessie," my mom came to me, and hugged me. I returned her hug, and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Hey, mom. Where's my grandpa?" I asked her.

"In his office. Although, I'm sure he heard you."

"Yes, I did," Carlisle said from the staircase. He was quickly at my side. "How can I help you Nessie?"

"Can we talk? I mean, alone."

"Sure."

He followed me as I ran back to the cottage, slightly stopped when he smelled Jake, but ignored it. I took a seat on the couch in the living room, and he sat next to me.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" He asked me, his voice full of worry.

"Grandpa, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

I put my hand on his cheek and replayed in my head the conversation I had with Jake about puppies. I stopped before it got to the part where I screamed at him, and ran away.

Can Jake and I make puppies?

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me. I nodded, and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Didn't Jake tell you why werewolves imprint?"

"Not really."

"Werewolves imprint on the person who is made perfectly for them. Made just right to fit their needs. Meaning: If you couldn't have children with him, he wouldn't have imprinted on you. It's to make stronger wolves."

"Oh." I dropped my hand from his face.

"He didn't tell you after you talked with him?"

"Well, after I told him, he started saying how I shouldn't be thinking about that because of my dad, and then I kinda went crazy and left to the beach. Yeah… It's a good thing I'm not a werewolf. I mean, with my temper being this bad, I would probably be phasing day and night." He chuckled at my attempt to make a joke. Then, he sighed.

"You should avoid thinking about this in front of Edward, though. I'm sure he can control himself, but if Bella asks what's wrong, he'll tell her and I do not want to know her response."

"Trust me, I don't want to know it either."

"Aren't you concerned about birth control?"

"Grandpa, when the time comes for that, I will speak to you about this again, but for now I'm not thinking of having that experience yet."

"I'm very proud of you for being so mature about this, Nessie."

"Thanks. Now, I'm not gonna hold you any longer. Let's go back to The Whi- I mean, your house." I smiled, and he eyes me suspiciously.

We ran back to the house, I tried filling my mind with things other than the conversation I had with Carlisle, and before Jake, so that if my dad was there he wouldn't hear me. When we got inside, Esme ran to my side, and hugged me. She was slightly shorter than me. I was closer to Rosalie's height, 5'9, than hers, 5'6. I got the tallness from my dad, who is 6'2 because my mom is only 5'4.

"Hi, grandma." She let go of me and I kissed her cheek.

"Nessie, your dad is going crazy. He was looking for you, but when I told him you left to talk to Carlisle he mumbled something about 'getting him and ripping him up'. What happened?"

"NO!" My mortifying shriek made the 7 vampires facing me flinch. I ran out of the house, knowing exactly where he would be. Millions of questions filled my mind, but the most important one was what would my dad do to my Jacob?

_**Jake's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 6 (Puppies)**_

There wasn't much I could say, so I stuck to "Oh."

"Like I said, not any time soon, but it's just that I'm curious. I mean, imagine what they'll be. A third werewolf, a third vampire, and a third human. Cool, right?"

"Nessie, I don't think that's an appropriate talk right now. Your dad hears one of us thinking this and-"

"Ugh!" She let go of me, and I let her go from my grip. "I hate it when you do that! 'Your dad will be mad' and 'you're dad's gonna kill me' oh and don't forget 'but your dad will find out'! Look, just because my dad can read our minds, doesn't mean that he has to. He will, because he cares about me and wants to know what's going on, but it's his choice, you know! He could focus on someone else's thoughts. I refuse to think of something else just because my dad will know! I refuse!"

She turned around, and began heading towards the door.

"Nessie!" I yelled. My feet were somehow glued onto the floor at the moment.

"Bye, Billy," I heard her say.

"Come again soon," he told her. "Jake, son, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I growled.

_Calm down, Jake. It's your dad. Not his fault. Where's Paul? No, no! Go talk to her buddy!_

"Go after her," my dad ordered. I nodded, and it seemed that this was all I needed to follow her scent. She had gone down to First Beach and was sitting on the log that had been there since Bella had come here that first time.

"Shouldn't have said anything," she mumbled. At first I thought she had heard me coming, but then she sighed.

"I'm glad you did. I like to know what's on your mind." I sat next to her on the sand. "Sorry."

She was ignoring me and I could understand why. I was always worrying about Edward and his 'ability'. I put my hand on her knee, but she cringed and I pulled it back. I hoped the pain didn't show on my face.

She sighed again and looked at me.

"No. I'm sorry. I went a little crazy there."

Apparently the pain had shown.

"Nessie, it wasn't you-"

"Jacob, don't argue with me."

"Okay. Come sit here with me."

I gave her my hand and she sat on my lap, curling up against my chest. I kissed her hair, and with her fingers she began tracing my abs. Her fingers knew them already because she closed her eyes and they continued to make their way across them.

I moved to the side, and her eyes snapped open.

"Does this bother you?"

"Of course not. On the other hand, it feels great." I smiled.

"Do you need to be somewhere then?"

"I planned a meeting with the pack, but they'll survive without me. You're more important."

"Remember what you told me about family coming first?" I nodded. "Well, that applies now. Quil, Embry, and Seth are your brothers as well as Leah is your sister. Go to them."

Damn my words.

She tried to get off of me, but I clutched onto her harder.

"At least let me bring you home."

"That I don't mind," she told me.

I carried her to the cottage, all the way into her bedroom, and placed her on her bed. I imagined she was a porcelain doll, and one wrong move could, and would break her. I left my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you planning to stay?" She asked me.

"I want to… I can't."

"You're right," she sighed, and looked away.

"I should give my Sleeping Beauty a Good Night kiss." She didn't think about it twice and turned to me in a flash. I laughed. "Would the Princess like that?"

"Why, of course, my Prince."

She was smiling as I bent down to meet her lips with mine. I sighed, and pulled away from her. A Good Night kiss for my princess wasn't supposed to wake her up, but make her sleepier and that certainly didn't happen when things went too far.

She was quick and smart, even though I already knew that, because she bit my lip as I pulled away. I smiled as much as I could and kissed her again. Now she tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. She was arching her back to me and our chests met. Her soft, delicate breasts were touching my hard, toned body and I couldn't control my next move. I slid my hand down to her hips, feeling her, but then I heard her gasp, and I got loose of her grip on my hair. I cleared my throat, and I didn't realize I was standing by her door.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Do you think I can sleep after that?"

"I can hope… Are you going to The White House?"

"No, I think I'll watch T.V. for a while."

"Bye, Nessie."

I left her room, and closed the door behind me. I would've run out, but I have before and I broke a lamp once. It made Bella so mad she almost jumped me again. Not that it hasn't happened before.

"I love you, Jake," I heard her say.

"I love you, too, Nessie."

As soon as I was out of the house, I took my clothes off, and phased.

_Anyone there yet?_ I asked my pack.

_Yeah, me, _Seth thought miserably.

_Where are the others?_

_You know, they all got their own thing going. Leah cant stop talking- and thinking- about her wedding. She and Emily are doing planning. I think Rachel was joining them. Embry and Tia have some 'first time business' to take care of tonight. So that's two that wont be coming. And-_

_Whoa! Embry and Tia already? What happened to 'after I propose'?_

_I don't know, Jake. After I heard where his thoughts were going I phased back. Anyways… Quil had to baby-sit. Sam might come_

I got to the place where we always met and saw Seth sitting my a tree. I went to where he was and put a paw on his shoulder.

_I know you're going through a hard time, Seth, but don't worry. You'll find your true love. Everyone deserves to be happy, okay? _

_Yeah, you're right, _he thought. _Thanks, man._

_You're welcome. And until then, I want you living your life to the fullest and date all the girls you possibly can! Be a player! _

We barked out our laughs and he grinned through all his hair.

_It's time for a hair cut! Since no one's gonna come, why don't you take home? I'll stay here for a while longer in case Sam wants to talk or something. _

_Okay. See you tomorrow! _

_Sure, sure. _

Seth sped off to the Clearwater's house, and hopefully he would follow my advice. I tried to ignore his thoughts as I sat down by a tree and sighed. I thought about hollowing so that one of the pack members would phase and I could tell them to tell everyone else that the meeting was cancelled, and then I could go back to my Nessie, but I didn't want to bother them. So I sat next to the tree like an idiot that I am looking up at the sky.

As soon as Seth phased, there was another thought in my head.

_Hey, Jake. Sorry I'm late. _It was Quil. _I'm babysitting Claire. She's with Emily right now, but I know-_

_It's cool man. Meeting's canceled. Due to no one showing up._

_Sorry. Why don't you go with Nessie?_

_I was waiting for someone to phase so they could pass along the message. _

_Okay. I'll tell the rest of the packs. See ya. _

_Bye, Quil. _

I phased right where I was and put on my shorts. Then, I heard footsteps approaching. Of course I knew who's they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessie's POV  
**

**Chapter 7 (Dreams)**

"For the love of God, Renesmee, move!"

I was standing in front of Jake, trying to protect him from my own father, in the regular place where the packs met. Jake didn't even bother to be in his wolf form, so the rest of the pack had no idea what was going on.

My dad was in a crouch and I was arguing with myself of whether I should be in one, too. I didn't think that was right because after all, he is my dad.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nessie," his voice was more calm now. "Please move out of the way."

"Do you think I can move out of the way when I know that if I do, you'll hurt Jake?" I was crying. The tears streamed down my cheek, and I really wanted a hug from Jake but I was scared that if I turned my dad would take advantage and go around to hurt him.

"Nessie, baby, get out of here," Jake whispered in my ear. He had his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to talk to him," my dad lied.

"Out of all the times that you've lied to me, this has got to be the worst one. You always say that mom is a bad liar, but you're worse! She's the only one that believes you."

"Renesmee Cullen, this is not the time to discuss this."

"Why are you chasing him? Why do you want to 'rip him up'?" I quoted his words. "Do you not see how much this hurts me?"

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

"You're in my head, I'm sure you know!"

"SHUT UP, JACOB!" My dad shouted out of nowhere. "Stop telling me to be careful. I wont hurt my own daughter!"

Jake pushed me to the side and suddenly there was no barrier between them. They were both growling at each other while I recovered and went back to try to stop them.

"You can't honestly believe that I never thought about having kids, because you can read my mind, and I've thought of it before," I screamed. It worked as a distraction. I was gasping, and the tears had turn into fury. I walked to where Jake was, entwined my arm with his, and stood close by his side. "One day, I'm going to marry Jake. I will have kids with him, and they'll be very special and unique. I'll love them with all my heart, and if you wont love your grandkids just because of your prejudice issues, than that will be your fault and your loss. If I have to run away again, I will, and this time, forever."

"Renesmee, please don't. Bella and I will love our grandchildren, it's just that you're too young."

"We wont have kids now. I agree with-"

"Shut up, Jacob!" My dad screamed again.

"That's it. I'm not taking this anymore. It was my fault to even bring it up, yet you always find a way to blame it on him! I'm leaving." I turned around, still with Jake's arm, and started walking. My dad was always a few steps behind.

_This time, I'm not coming back._

I added that in my mind specially for him.

"Renesmee Cullen, you can't leave me and Bella. What about the rest of the family?" I stopped and turned around to face him. Jake did the same.

"Hmm… Renesmee Cullen… When Jake and I get married, I'll definitely change my last name to Black. While I'm at it, I'll take Renesmee out and stay with Nessie."

"I don't care about your name right now. The only thing I am worried about in this moment is you leaving with him."

"I thought you understood, dad. I thought that you knew how Jake felt about him and that's why you let him stay around."

"I know what you thought."

"Then? I seriously don't want to leave you and mom, or anyone else, but you're making it so difficult for me to stay. It's impossible."

"I'm sorry. I do understand how you both feel because my love for Bella is just as strong as Jake's for you. I promise I wont make it harder anymore and I'll try to give you privacy in your thoughts, but to have children… Just wait until after you're married. Please."

I laughed, glad that the fighting was over. For now, at least.

"Don't worry, Edward," Jake said, speaking again. "Nessie will marry me being a virgin."

I blushed a deep scarlet. My dad and my… boyfriend would be an understatement. My dad and my love were talking about my virginity.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, honey. It's perfectly normal, and I am thankful, Jacob, because I know your words are honest."

My dad gave me a hug, and shook Jake's hand.

"I'll leave you alone. Don't come home too late, Nessie," my dad said, turned around, and left. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to speak.

"I'm sorry I put your life in danger," I apologized, looking up at Jake, who was grinning so big I thought his face would break into pieces.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad your dad found out so we don't have to hide it from him," he said, and kissed my forehead. We started walking slowly out of the forest. Jake had his arm over my shoulders and I had mine wrapped around his waist.

"Is it true what you told him?" I finally asked.

"What?"

"About me… being a virgin when we got married."

"Don't stay up at night thinking about that. When the time is right, it'll happen. It's not going to be anytime soon so we don't need to worry."

"What?" I asked him this time, and stopped. He did too. "What do you mean 'not anytime soon'?"

"Well, I don't think you're willing to get married with me just yet. It's still very early, and we've been together for a week."

"Jake, this has nothing to do with me willing to get married. I'm talking about the fact that-"

"Shhh." He put one of his fingers over my lips. "Don't stress about this."

I sighed as he bent down to kiss me lightly, and shortly.

"Let's get you back home. You need to rest," he told me.

We ran together to the cottage. He left me at the front door, and after I went inside he went to his house; refusing my offer to stay over mine. I went to sleep soon after he left because I felt like I couldn't handle anymore of reality.

In my dream tonight, I was in the forest. I sat on the grass, with the sun shinning over me, and me sparkling. I laughed and laughed, but I didn't know what I was laughing at. It wasn't from my point of view, so I was looking at it from someone else's angle. Then, 3 little boys ran to me, and I caught them in my arms. I tickled them, and kissed their cheeks. The little boys all looked exactly the same; tanned skin, dark curly hair over their ears, dark eyes, and about 4 years old.

"Mommy, mommy!" One of them called my attention.

"Yes, baby?" I asked.

"I wanna go see daddy!" Another said.

"Daddy will be right back," I assured them.

Their skin didn't sparkle like mine. It was less noticeable, but just as pretty. I looked at them with such love that I knew they had to be something of mine. Something close, like my sons.

I awoke and looked around. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I got up from my bed and went to the living room. I looked at the clock on the wall and it only said 5:37 am. I don't know how late I went to sleep last night but I wasn't tired anymore. I heard a slight movement coming from my parents room. I got up, and went to it. I knocked on their door.

"Come in, Nessie," my mom said. I opened the door and peeked in first, not wanting to disturb them in whatever it was that they were doing, which I had a pretty clear idea of. My dad chuckled to hear my thought, and I scowled at him briefly. "Are you having a hard time sleeping?"

"Not really… I just woke up from a dream."

I looked at my dad, who was staring at me. Sure, he probably saw it in my head. He nodded at this like if I had asked him out loud, but my mom didn't quite catch it.

"Do you want to talk about it? Come here."

She motioned for me to go next to her, but I had always been closer to my dad. He knew what I was going to do so he made space in the middle for me and I crawled in between them.

"It wasn't bad, just unexpected. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell her because I knew that she wouldn't listen to me and would surely go after Jake.

_Please don't tell her._

"I'm gonna run a little bit. I'll be back soon," I said, got up and left. I didn't give them a chance to stop me.

Running through the forest gave me a chance to think about things without having my dad there, listening to everything. That's why I made sure I ran far enough that he couldn't hear me. I sat on a rock, and closed my eyes.

The phrase 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' repeated in my head a million times before Jake's face showed up. I do love him, but I didn't love him enough yet. I do want to marry him, but I wasn't ready yet. I do want to have puppies, but after we're married. There was one thing, however, that kept coming back to my head that I wasn't sure about. Not yet.

**Jake's POV  
**

**Chapter 7 (Sir Edward)**

"For the love of God, Renesmee, move," Edward yelled.

She stood in between me and her father, and I already knew the reason why Edward was acting like this. The puppies talk. Edward was crouching and I knew that as soon as Nessie moved out of the way he would jump me, and I would end up with a broken arm or leg. Possibly both.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nessie. Please move out of the way."

"Do you think I can move out of the way when I know that if I do, you'll hurt Jake?" She was crying. Every tear was like a nail hammered into my chest.

"Nessie, baby, get out of here," I whispered. I moved my hands up on down on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to talk to him," Edward lied.

"Out of all the times that you've lied to me, this has got to be the worst one. You always say that mom is a bad liar, but you're worse! She's the only one that believes you."

"Renesmee Cullen, this is not the time to discuss this."

"Why are you chasing him? Why do you want to 'rip him up'? Do you not see how much this hurts me?"

_Be careful, Edward. Just step back._

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

_Get away from my Nessie!_

"You're in my head, I'm sure you know!"

_If you so much as scratch her, I will-_

"SHUT UP, JACOB! Stop telling me to be careful. I wont hurt my own daughter!"

I pushed Nessie gently to the side, and growled.

_You stupid bloodsucker! You talk about werewolves and how we lose control when we're angry, but at least we learn to gain self control! You don't have any!_

He growled, too, and I knew this was it. I was going to have to fight him.

"You can't honestly believe that I never thought about having kids, because you can read my mind, and I've thought of it before." She wasn't crying anymore which was good, and as she made her way next to me and locked her arm with mine, I saw her face brighten just a bit as I got up from my crouch. "One day, I'm going to marry Jake. I will have kids with him, and they'll be very special and unique. I'll love them with all my heart, and if you wont love your grandkids just because of your prejudice issues, than that will be your fault and your loss. If I have to run away again, I will, and this time, forever."

"Renesmee, please don't. Bella and I will love our grandchildren, it's just that you're too young."

"We wont have kids now. I agree with-" I tried to say.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Edward screamed.

"That's it. I'm not taking this anymore. It was my fault to even bring it up, yet you always find a way to blame it on him! I'm leaving."

She turned around and I followed her. We both walked and Edward was a few paces behind.

_Stop her, Edward. I don't want her to be away from her family! _

"Renesmee Cullen, you can't leave me and Bella. What about the rest of the family?" She stopped and turned to face her father. I mimicked her actions.

"Hmm… Renesmee Cullen… When Jake and I get married, I'll definitely change my last name to Black. While I'm at it, I'll take Renesmee out and stay with Nessie."

"I don't care about your name right now. The only thing I am worried about in this moment is you leaving with him." Edward glared at me.

_Hey, buddy, I don't want her to leave, alright?_

"I thought you understood, dad. I thought that you knew how Jake felt about him and that's why you let him stay around."

"I know what you thought."

"Then? I seriously don't want to leave you and mom, or anyone else, but you're making it so difficult for me to stay. It's impossible."

"I'm sorry. I do understand how you both feel because my love for Bella is just as strong as Jake's for you. I promise I wont make it harder anymore and I'll try to give you privacy in your thoughts, but to have children… Just wait until after you're married. Please."

She laughed gloriously.

"Don't worry, Edward. Nessie will marry me being a virgin," I said proudly.

She blushed, and looked down.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, honey. It's perfectly normal, and I am thankful, Jacob, because I know your words are honest."

Edward hugged her, and shook my hand. I looked in his eyes and saw that he had more to say to me but Nessie was here. We would take later.

"I'll leave you alone. Don't come home too late, Nessie," Edward said before leaving.

"I'm sorry I put your life in danger," she said, and looked up at me.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad your dad found out so we don't have to hide it from him," I told her, and kissed her forehead.

We walked slowly through the forest until we reached the end.

"Is it true what you told him?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"What?"

"About me… being a virgin when we got married."

"Don't stay up at night thinking about that. When the time is right, it'll happen. It's not going to be anytime soon so we don't need to worry."

"What?" We both stopped after she said this. "What do you mean 'not anytime soon'?"

"Well, I don't think you're willing to get married with me just yet. It's still very early, and we've been together for a week."

"Jake, this has nothing to do with me willing to get married. I'm talking about the fact that-"

"Shhh. Don't stress about this."

I kissed her on the lips shortly after she sighed.

"Let's get you back home. You need to rest," I told her.

I brought her to the cottage where I left her in her room and then left. I was running in the forest now, and I was trying to locate any sign of Edward. He wasn't at the cottage so he was probably waiting around somewhere for me.

_C'mon, Edward. We're not little kids. Stop playing hide and go seek!_

I heard his footsteps approaching and I turned around to find him staring at me. Not glaring, though. Just as if he was going through every though in my head.

"Can you stop?" I asked him.

"Sorry."

"Wow! That's a first."

"Accept it before I take it back," he hissed. So this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

"Sure, sure! Apology accepted."

"I don't want you to be talking about children with my little girl. She's too-"

"Stop calling her your 'little girl'. It makes me feel like a pervert. Kissing her and all."

"Please, stop the images in your head."

"Sorry."

"Now… Jacob, you know that I strongly dislike you, but I am fine with the fact of you and my daughter getting married. I'd rather her marry you, that I've known for over 8 years, than some human stranger."

"Thanks, I guess."

"That's all. Go to your house, Jake."

"Yes, sir."

I nodded, and ran to my house.

Billy was sleeping already, and I was glad because I didn't want to have him worried and all. I climbed into my bed, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nessie's POV  
**

**Chapter 8 (Needs) **

"I don't want you to get in the way if that ever happens again."

"Look, Jake, I can take care of myself. Plus, no one from my family would ever hurt me."

"Nessie, I value your life too much for-"

"Can we talk about something else?" I interrupted him. He looked confused for a second but then recovered.

"Sure. Got anything in mind?"

"Well… I do want to tell you about a dream I had yesterday…"

"Okay. Show me."

I put a hand on his cheek, and showed him my dream.

_It was late morning and we were in the meadow that my dad once brought my mom, and the werewolves saved her from a vampire, which they all refuse to tell me about. _

_What do you think?_

I dropped my hand after asking him. His eyes grew wide, and I started to panic. His face wasn't shocked, but loving.

"You- you dreamed about our kids?" He asked me.

"Are you crying?" I asked him, after spotting a tear under his eye. I wiped it away with my finger. "Don't cry please." He chuckled.

"It should be the other way, you know. You crying and me comforting you."

That caught me of guard, so I froze.

"Do you want me to cry?" I asked.

"Of course not! It's just, well, it's probably funny for you to see me cry."

"Funny?"

"Yeah…" He looked down, sort of embarrassed.

"Jake." He didn't look up again. I was sitting in front of him, so I got up, walked around him, and got on my knees behind him. I trailed my fingers up his back slowly, and he got straight, but his head was still down. "This is something new about you," I whispered in his ear. "I didn't know you're shy." He shivered, but turned around and had me in his arms in less than a second. I was staring at his face now, smiling.

"Tell me if you think this is shy," he said before kissing me. It was very intense and had me breathless before I knew it. He was breathless, too, but he didn't take his lips off my skin. He brought them from my mouth to my jaw line, and from there down my neck. His warm lips sent chills down my spine from the wonderful sensation. He did what I once did to him, except that this time, it was serious. Not playful like he had done it to me.

"Stop," I told him. He did, immediately. He started to set me on my feet, but I clutched to him. "Not that. Just the kissing."

"Do you still think I'm shy?" He asked me, smirking now.

"You're going fast. We both are. Jake, I love you. I really do, but I feel like I haven't lived my life enough. I mean, I'm not ready to get married yet."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I know, but I want you to know that last night I had a long walk. Run, actually, and I thought about a lot of things. For example, back to Aaron. I still want to see him again. You don't have to worry about him because I love you, but I want to know what it's like to go out on a date. You do realize that I've never gone on a date in my life?"

"You're six and a half."

"Do I look six? If I looked six, I'm sure you wouldn't kiss me the way you do."

"You don't look it, but you are. There's no point in going back to Aaron."

"I'll meet other people whether you agree to it or not. Just make this easier for the both of us, will you? It's not like I don't know how I feel for you, Jake. Wait- is that what you're worried about? That I don't love you and that I'll leave- Jake that is the dumbest thing to worry about!" I laughed. "I love you, and you'll just have to trust me."

"I do. It's others that I don't trust."

"I just want to hang out with people. I mean, completely human people. I don't have any friends that aren't supposedly myths. So please, please, just agree and be good. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

I reached up to kiss him, but he didn't kiss me back. Instead he looked away, not letting my lips touch his. I sighed. So he was going to be difficult about it.

"Can you put me down?" I asked him. "I wanna get home."

"Sure."

He set me on my feet.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Nah. Billy wanted to see a game with Charlie so I have to drive him. Oh yeah, Charlie called. He said to tell you and Bella to visit him. He doesn't want to be a burden; that's why he doesn't go to the Cullen's."

"The White House," I corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever."

He turned around and ran the opposite way. I shouldn't have brought anything up. Funny how I always made problems. I ran to The White House, where I only found Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi, Nessie," Rosalie greeted me. Alice was elsewhere. Her eyes blank. She was seeing a vision. "What's up? You look sort of sad."

"I sort of am," I grinned.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

I took a seat next to her on the couch. Alice didn't even notice.

"Okay, so I told Jake I wanted to go out with other people, and he took it worse than I expected it," I told her.

"Nessie, as much as I would love for you to make your life as a normal human, you can't. You're the complete opposite from normal. Also, you know that I despise Jacob, but you wont find anyone that will love you more than he loves you. Even if Jacob and I share our differences and would love for each other to disappear, put yourself in his position. What would you do if he told you that he wanted to go out with other prettier, not that it's possible, girls?"

"I would say ok-"

"If you loved him as much as he loves you," she didn't let me finish. She did have a point, and that had been the longest speech I had ever heard my aunt make so she must feel strong about it.

"A week," Alice spoke for the first time since I had gotten here. "Forks. Police Station." She gasped. "Charlie."

"Alice! Alice, what did you see?" I shrieked.

Her eyes finally relocated and she was looking at me. She gulped loudly.

"Charlie. The Volturri. A week."

At first it didn't make sense, but then I really thought about it. I gasped, too, understanding everything.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked Alice. All of Jake's blonde jokes were beginning to make sense. Rosalie is pretty slow.

"The Volturri is going to kill Charlie," I whispered.

Rosalie's never been as close to Charlie as Alice is. Aside from my mom and me. So this didn't affect her that much, but I saw the change in her face and knew it would be a sad event for her too.

"Alice, where' my mom?" I asked her.

"They're gone. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella left to Isle Esme. They went for a vacation together. Jasper and Emmett are out hunting but they'll be back tomorrow morning," she explained.

"We have to do something. I doubt my parents and grandparents will be back before a week. Charlie can come over, can't he?" I asked.

"Of course. Call Jacob and warn him… He has to come, too. Tell him to come pick you up, so you can both go get Charlie. Rose and I will stay here, waiting for you both."

"Okay."

I did as she told me. Jake was over in less than 10 minutes in his Rabbit. I was glad that he was ignoring what had happened before and hopefully we were past that. He hugged me, and kissed my forehead. I dug my nails in his skin, but he didn't complain. I didn't want to let tears escape now. I told him everything that Alice had said and I had figured out.

"Let's go get him," he whispered and I nodded.

We got in the car, and began our way to Charlie's house.

"Jake, I thought about what I told you and-"

"Nessie, I said it was fine for you to hang out with other people."

"I know what you said, but I want to tell you that-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is go and have-"

"Jeez! Would you let me talk?" I asked and I saw his lips curving up into a smile. I had picked up the 'jeez' from him saying it all the time at my dad. He stayed quiet, waiting for me. "Rose surprised me. She stuck up for you when I told her about it."

"Really?" He looked at me, I nodded and pointed to the road. He looked forward again.

"She made me see how you felt, and well, I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this now. We have to get Charlie to The White House." He parked in front of my mom's old home in Forks, turned his car off, and faced me. "So, what's the plan?"

**Jake's POV  
**

**Chapter 8 (Change) **

Nessie and I were in the meadow that Sam's pack and I had found Bella once, before she was attacked by Laurent.

"I don't want you to get in the way if that ever happens again."

"Look, Jake, I can take care of myself. Plus, no one from my family would ever hurt me."

"Nessie, I value your life too much for-"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Got anything in mind?"

"Well… I do want to tell you about a dream I had yesterday…"

"Okay. Show me."

She put her hand on my cheek, and images appeared in my head.

It was her in the forest, sitting on the grass, with the sun shinning over her, and sparkling. She was laughing. Then, 3 little boys ran to her, and she caught them in her awaiting arms. She tickled them, and kissed their cheeks. The little boys all looked exactly the same; tanned skin, dark curly hair over their ears, dark eyes, and about 4 years old.

"Mommy, mommy!" One of them called.

"Yes, baby?" She asked.

"I wanna go see daddy!" Another said.

"Daddy will be right back," she told them.

_What do you think?_

I could feel my eyes widen and I knew that pretty soon, if I wasn't already, I would start crying.

"You- you dreamed about our kids?"

"Are you crying?" She asked, worried. She wiped a tear from under my eye. "Don't cry please." I chuckled.

"It should be the other way, you know. You crying and me comforting you."

"Do you want me to cry?" She asked.

"Of course not! It's just, well, it's probably funny for you to see me cry."

"Funny?"

"Yeah…" I looked down, I didn't know what my face might show.

"Jake." She trailed my fingers up my back slowly. I kept my head down. "This is something new about you," she whispered. "I didn't know you're shy." I turned around and caught her in my arms.

"Tell me if you think this is shy."

I kissed her, and after I suspected that she needed to catch her breath, I kissed her down her jaw, and neck. I couldn't stop myself when I licked her neck like I had done once before.

"Stop," she told him. I backed away from her and was letting her go. "Not that. Just the kissing."

"Do you still think I'm shy?" I smirked.

"You're going fast. We both are. Jake, I love you. I really do, but I feel like I haven't lived my life enough. I mean, I'm not ready to get married yet."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I know, but I want you to know that last night I had a long walk. Run, actually, and I thought about a lot of things. For example, back to Aaron. I still want to see him again. You don't have to worry about him because I love you, but I want to know what it's like to go out on a date. You do realize that I've never gone on a date in my life?"

"You're six and a half."

"Do I look six? If I looked six, I'm sure you wouldn't kiss me the way you do."

"You don't look it, but you are. There's no point in going back to Aaron."

"I'll meet other people whether you agree to it or not. Just make this easier for the both of us, will you? It's not like I don't know how I feel for you, Jake. Wait- is that what you're worried about? That I don't love you and that I'll leave- Jake that is the dumbest thing to worry about!" She laughed. "I love you, and you'll just have to trust me."

"I do. It's others that I don't trust."

"I just want to hang out with people. I mean, completely human people. I don't have any friends that aren't supposedly myths. So please, please, just agree and be good. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

She tried to kiss me but I moved my face.

"Can you put me down? I wanna get home."

"Sure."

I put her on her feet.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah. Billy wanted to see a game with Charlie so I have to drive him. Oh yeah, Charlie called. He said to tell you and Bella to visit him. He doesn't want to be a burden; that's why he doesn't go to the Cullen's."

"The White House," she said. I wasn't in the mood to play our little games.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

I turned around and ran into the forest. I managed to stay in my human form because I didn't want to phase because the pack would hear our whole conversation and they would be trying to comfort me. I wasn't in the mood for that either. I got to my house and climbed in through my window.

"Billy?" I called for him.

"In the kitchen, son."

I went to the kitchen and found Billy trying to reach a bag that was in one of the top cabinets.

"Let me help you, dad," I told him and reached up for the bag. I brought it down and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Jake. Hey, you still gonna take me to Charlie's house?"

"Of course."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nessie wants to see other people… Well, she says she loves me but that she wants to meet new people, and go out on dates and all that stuff."

"Don't you want to do that, too?"

"See, that's it. I've been waiting for her to finally feel the same way about me for about 6 and a half years. I honestly didn't mind because I loved her as a brother before, but once she started talking to that Aaron kid, everything sort of seemed out of place and I hated that! I still do!"

"Well, maybe you should talk to Edward," he suggested.

"He'll go on her side because he wants her to have a 'happy human life'. She's not human! She's not normal! I see that as a good thing! One of the things about being a werewolf that I like is that I can't just go out on the streets and ask people if they're werewolves because they wont be! I'm sort of unique, with the packs of course. And Nessie, well, she's practically one of a kind!"

My dad was just staring at me and before I could start getting into tears again, I bent down to hug him and squeezed him, but remembered that I am stronger than him, so it wasn't that tight. He patted my back.

"Ah, son. Don't worry. She'll come around."

"Alright, Billy. Let's get you to Charlie's house."

I drove him to Charlie's house, and he was obviously expecting us. He asked my to stay, although I knew he didn't really want me to because of the whole 'I loved Bella before and now I happen to love her daughter' thing. I declined kindly, and went back home where my date was the T.V. and the couch my best friend. I watched 2 full hours of CSI: New York. As I tried to solve the last crime, I realized that I suck at solving mysteries. I had the wrong guess both times, and the actual murder didn't make much sense. It was stupid crap that probably does happen in real life, but is much better than being sucked dry by a stupid leech.

_Ring, ring!_

That's a sound I haven't heard in ages. I picked up the phone with a simple hello, not knowing who it was.

It had been Nessie, and she sounded really bad. She told me to come over to The White House, that she needed me there.

I made it to the house in record time, 9 minutes and 37 seconds. Oh, yeah! As soon as I saw her I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She told me what had happened and why she was sounding so bad.

"Let's go get him," I told her and Nessie nodded.

We rode in my car to Charlie's house.

"Jake, I thought about what I told you and-"

"Nessie, I said it was fine for you to hang out with other people."

"I know what you said, but I want to tell you that-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is go and have-"

"Jeez! Would you let me talk?" I smiled at her use of one my the words I used most. "Rose surprised me. She stuck up for you when I told her about it."

"Really?" I turned to look at her. Her face was grave when she pointed to the road. I followed her order and looked at the streets.

"She made me see how you felt, and well, I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this now. We have to get Charlie to The White House." I parked in front of Chief Swan's Residence and looked at Nessie. "So, what's the plan?"

**heyy guys! thanks so much for reading! pleasee review! tell me if theres anything i can do to make my story better or just to say that you liked what i wrote! im thankful for either or both! if u guys wanna give me any ideas of what to do next, or if theres a character you want to be more important or for me to add please tell me!! i'll give you credit in the beginning and it'll help me out a lot! thanks for reading this!**

**Love, duniellaa cullen  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nessie's POV  
**

**Chapter 9 (Love Story)**

Charlie agreed to come to the house with us in less than a heartbeat. Literally. I wanted him to stay at the cottage, since my mom and dad aren't here and they won't scare him during the night if he happens to wake up during one of their 'study sessions', as Emmett calls them. I left Charlie at the house with Alice, because Rose went to look for my uncles while we were gone, and I was taking a shower, with Jake waiting on the other side of the door.

"Are you almost done?" Jake asked me for the third time.

"Almost."

"That's what you said last time," he complained.

I shut the shower off, and he sighed. I had been in here for a pretty long time, but I kept getting distracted whenever Jake would sing. That is _the_ funniest thing of life. I dried myself with a towel and then realized that I didn't bring any clothes in the bathroom. This was no problem to me. I wrapped the towel under my arms, and it served as a nice little dress. I let my curls fall over my shoulders, opened the door and walked into my room. Jake looked up as soon as he heard me coming and the expression on his face was not something I had expected. I probably had the same one on.

Jake had changed clothes. Well, removed would be a better word. He was only wearing his boxers, his perfectly formed chest was glimmering, his hair messy and wet. That was when I came to the conclusion that I had not been the only one to take a shower.

I was holding my breath, and all Jake did was examine me. The towel was covering me, so there wasn't much out of the ordinary, but I had never seen him this way before.

"I should leave," he said, but made no effort to move towards the door.

"No," I whimpered. "Stay. We'll both be good, I just need to put some clothes on." He made a soft noise that came from his throat and it sounded almost like a cry. A painful cry. "I'm sorry. What did I say?" I ran to him and put my arms around his waist. I usually didn't hug him like this but it felt nice to lay my face on his chest. Then I remembered I was in the towel and it could slip off. That wouldn't help either of use.

I let go of him, went to my closet, locked the door behind me and sighed. I thanked Alice in my mind for making my dad put the wooden door to my closet. I put the first thing I found; black sweats and a red tank top, slipped a black pair of flip flops on, breathed deeply, and went out again.

Jake had also gotten dressed. Well, dressed for him. He was wearing his shorts, and he looked like he was over what had happened.

"Are you ready to go back to The White House?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We were joined by our hands when we got to The White House.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked us.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Jake was silent at my side.

"It's 11 already! Charlie's sleeping."

"For real?" Jake asked, and Alice glared at him.

"Jacob, you should be going home. Nessie, I want you to stay here tonight."

"Alice, please. I'm not a 3-year-old. I always sleep home alone-"

"You're a 6-year-old."

"Whatever! Plus… I won't be alone." I looked down, and felt the blush on my cheeks. I hadn't told Jake anything but he would agree to stay with me.

"Nessie, I don't think that's a good idea. I can't see you when you're with him. You know that."

"Does it matter?" I looked up. "I'll be safer with him than with anyone else." I felt Jake grin at my side.

"Fine, but don't do anything- well, you know what I'm talking about," she smiled at me, and Jake for the first time today. I rolled my eyes playfully, and Jake and I ran back together to the cottage. I left Jake in my room, and I went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Do you want crackers?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I got the whole pack, knowing that with Jake more is always better. I walked back into the room and saw him laying on my bed, under the covers. My smile grew wider as I ran to his side. I, too, got under the covers and snuggled with him. I gave him the pack of crackers and he kissed my forehead, but put them to one of my nightstands.

I was staring into his eyes as he was into mine. I felt that he could see through my soul and heart. Thinking about that gave me an idea.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked him. His heart started beating faster and it was just to difficult to not laugh. "How do you feel about live American Idle?" He laughed this time. "What? You don't think I can sing?"

"Baby, I'm sure you can do anything."

I climbed his chest, and kissed him lightly on the lips. This time I was over him and he tried to keep my lips locked with his, but I pulled away to sing to my love. I went through one of my drawers, pulled my iPod out, and connected it to my iHome, which I rarely used. I got to the song I was looking for soon enough, pressed play, and turned back to him. He was sitting up now; his eyes full of questions and wonders.

The song began, and I began singing:

We were both young, when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts-I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd-You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

-And I was crying on the staircase-begging you please don't go...And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,It's a love story, baby, just say

I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little , Oh.

"Why did you stop?" He asked me.

"Because the rest of the song doesn't go with us yet. Not that the first part makes much sense."

I went to my iHome, and pressed pause.

"Can I at least listen to the rest?" He begged.

"Nope. Pretend you're Simon for a minute. Would I make it to the finals?"

Before he spoke again, I climbed back under the covers next to him. He put his arm around me.

"You have a phenomenal voice. I think you would definitely make it to the finals. First, there's a test you have to pass."

"What test, _Simon_?" I laughed.

"I'm not Simon anymore. It's Jake again."

"Okay, so what's your test?"

"You have to give me your best kiss, and if you don't, your Romeo is leaving."

I stared into his eyes as he did into mine. He cupped my face in his hands, and leaned in, but his lips didn't touch mine until I pressed mine gently against him. I let my hands explore his exposed body, as he tilted my face up so it would be easier for the both of us. As his lips parted mine, his tongue traced my lips, and I felt the electricity between us.

"I love you," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

My breath caught when he kissed me right under my neck; so close to-

"I love you, too, Renesmee Cullen."

**Jake's POV  
**

**Chapter 9 (Simon)**

Getting Charlie to come over to The White House was as easy as I thought it would be. Of course, he probably thought we would be staying there, too and wanted to keep an eye on us. It's not like we misbehaved or anything.

"Are you almost done?" I asked Nessie, yet again. She was taking a shower at the cottage and I was waiting impatiently for her to finish in her room.

"Almost."

"That's what you said last time!" I did sound like a whiny baby but it had been more than an hour since she got into the bathroom.

I heard her turn the faucets off, and it wouldn't take long for her to come out. I was looking down, examining each mistake the floor tiles had, for some reason. The door creaked open and I looked up immediately. Nessie hadn't been how I had expected her to be; all dressed in at least shorts and a tank top, but only had the towel wrapped around her. I found myself appealed even more to her than usual. Was that possible?

"I should leave," I told her.

"No," she whimpered. "Stay. We'll both be good, I just need to put some clothes on." An unexpected noise rose my throat and I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry. What did I say?" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. After a few seconds she let go of me and ran to her closet.

I put my shorts on slowly, giving her plenty of time to decide what to wear.

"Are you ready to go back to The White House?" I asked her after she came out of her closet.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We were joined by our hands when we got to The White House.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked us.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"It's 11 already! Charlie's sleeping."

"For real?" I asked her and Alice glared at me. I was kind of getting used to that even though I liked happy, go-lucky Alice more.

"Jacob, you should be going home. Nessie, I want you to stay here tonight."

"Alice, please. I'm not a 3-year-old. I always sleep home alone-"

"You're a 6-year-old."

"Whatever! Plus… I won't be alone." She looked down and I felt the warmth radiating off her cheeks.

"Nessie, I don't think that's a good idea. I can't see you when you're with him. You know that."

"Does it matter?" She looked up. "I'll be safer with him than with anyone else." I grinned.

"Fine, but don't do anything- well, you know what I'm talking about," she smiled at both of us.

Nessie and I ran together to the cottage. She left me in her room, and went to the front of the house again.

"Do you want crackers?" She asked.

"Sure."

She came with the whole pack of crackers in her hand, and she climbed under the covers next to me. She handed me the pack of crackers but I just put them on her nightstand.

"Are you sleepy? How do you feel about live American Idle?" She asked me and I laughed. "What? You don't think I can sing?"

"Baby, I'm sure you can do anything."

She climbed over me and kissed me. She let go of me too fast and went to one of her cabinets and pulled her iPod out. She put it in the iHome, and then she sang to me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her, after several minutes of hearing her lovely voice.

"Because the rest of the song doesn't go with us yet. Not that the first part makes much sense."

She paused the song, and turned the iPod off.

"Can I at least listen to the rest?"

"Nope. Pretend you're Simon for a minute. Would I make it to the finals?"

She got into the covers again and I put my arm around her.

"You have a phenomenal voice. I think you would definitely make it to the finals. First, there's a test you have to pass."

"What test, _Simon_?" She laughed.

"I'm not Simon anymore. It's Jake again."

"Okay, so what's your test?"

"You have to give me your best kiss, and if you don't, your Romeo is leaving."

I cupped her face into my hands and leaned in, but I waited until she pressed her lips against mine. Her hands explored my exposed body, as I tilted her face up so it would be easier for the both of us. As my lips parted her, my tongue traced her lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

I lowered my mouth and kissed her between her delicate breasts.

"I love you, too, Renesmee Cullen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessie's POV  
**

**Chapter 10 (Cancellations) **

Sleeping is kind of difficult with Jake besides me. During the whole night his body was pressed against mine and the warmth radiating off of him made my insides feel all bubbly and fuzzy. It was nice until the morning came because I reluctantly pulled away from him and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and found Jake sitting up on the bed. I jumped on it and hugged him around the neck.

"Good Morning, princess," he whispered in my ear. I shivered even though his breath wasn't cold. It was very warm and pleasant. "How did my love wake up today?"

"Good. What about you?" I asked him, as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Hmm, I just got better." I got off of him, as much as I hated to do so, and sat next to him. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and he went into the bathroom. Our dumb human needs. It wasn't fair that my mom and dad could be-

"Do you have a towel I could use?" He asked me.

"Sure."

Grr. My thoughts are always interrupted.

I got up from my bed, went to the laundry room, got a clean towel, and threw it into the bathroom, where hopefully Jake caught it. I went back to the bed, and laid across it. I heard the sink faucet turn on, and I got up to go to the kitchen. I did 8 slices of toast, even though I would only eat 2, Jake would surely eat more than that. It amazed me that he ate so much but he kept in such good shape. I felt 2 warm arms wrapped around me, and relaxed immediately.

"Hmm, breakfast," he said into my ear.

I turned around, still in his arms and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled my lips back.

"Yep. I made toast."

"No, I meant you."

I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Am I not allowed to eat you?"

"Well, if you'd like, but then we wouldn't be able to do this…"

I kissed him again, and he laughed.

"True," he mumbled onto my lips and carried me.

"Wait," I told him and pulled away. "We have to go see Charlie."

He did what sounded like a groan, but set me on my feet.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

"No!" I protested. "We have to eat first."

"Sure, love."

"Love, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

I got the tray with the food and put it on the dining room table. I sat on a chair, and Jake did, too. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Isn't that what my dad calls my mom?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Well, I was hoping you could be a little more creative than that."

I began eating and so did he, but he was obviously deep in though because he deliberately chewed each piece of bread.

"Hmm, what about munchkin?" He asked me. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. He chuckled. "Okay… Darling?"

"It sounds like you just came from England," I giggled.

"Alright, then, how's baby?"

"Baby is good," I smiled at him, and leaned over the table to kiss me again. I broke the kiss fast however, so that we could finish eating, go see Charlie, and then come back and do other things I had planned with Jake.

At The White House, Charlie was watching T.V. while my aunts were sitting on stools in the kitchen. They were speaking low enough that Charlie couldn't hear them.

"It doesn't make sense," Alice said. "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe you saw it wrong," Rose suggested.

I walked inside, with Jake at my side and took a seat next to Charlie.

"Hey there, Nessie," he kissed my cheek. "How are ya?"

"Good, grandpa. What about you? How did you sleep?"

"Fine, sweetie. Oh, hello Jacob."

"Hello Charlie," Jake chuckled evilly. I looked at him and he winked.

"I'm gonna go see my aunts," I told Charlie as I got off the sofa. Jake took a seat next to him and I saw Charlie move closer to the arm rest of the couch.

"Hey, Alice. Rose."

"Nessie, how are you?" Rose hugged me. Alice kissed my cheek.

"Good. What was it that you guys were talking about?"

"Alice had another vision," Rose said.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked.

"The Volturi changed their course. They knew that they couldn't catch us by surprise anymore, so they decided to stay. At least that's what they're making us think," Rosalie explained. Apparently she was the one doing the talking today.

"Why would they want to catch us by surprise? I thought they just wanted to make sure that I was fully grown," I said.

"That was Alice's theory. She doesn't know for a fact what was or is going on in their minds."

"So they're not coming anymore?" I asked.

"Not until further notice," Alice finally said.

"Are we going to let Charlie leave, then?"

"I think it's best if he goes to his house but we visit him everyday. Just to make sure he's okay or that no visitors have stopped by."

"I completely agree with you. Jake and I will take him now."

"Okay. See you later, then."

I made my way to the living room.

"Ready to go home, Charlie?" I asked him.

"Wow, I'm free already?"

"Yep. Jake and I are taking you back."

"Alright. Let me get my stuff," he said before making his way up the stairs.

"What happened? I missed about half of it," Jake told me.

I pressed my hand against his cheek and went through the conversation that me and my aunts had. After I was done I removed my hand and looked at him.

"I guess that changes things," he said.

"Indeed, it does."

"What are we gonna do after we leave Charlie?" I shrugged.

"Do you want to go down to La Push? We haven't been there in a while. I miss Seth," I told him.

"Sure, sure," he grinned at me and took my hand.

After leaving Charlie at his house he gave me a hug and shook Jake's hand. He told us that he wanted us to visit him soon again, and we agreed to do so. Then we made our way to La Push to visit my werewolf friends and my future father-in-law. It had begun to rain, but that didn't cancel our plans.

"Nessie, honey! You came!" Billy shouted as he saw me walk through the door. I giggled at how happy he was to see me.

"Hey, Billy!" I bent down to hug him. "How are you?"

"Doin' good, I guess. Hey there, son," he said to Jake, who also bent down to hug him and kissed his forehead. I love Jake. "What brings ya'll around?"

"Nessie wanted to visit you, and loveable Seth," Jake said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh, jeez, would you look at that? Paul's home."

"Er, yeah. Rachel and him came for a vacation," Billy said.

"Oh, is Rachel here?" I asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Actually, she went to visit the Leah and Sue. Paul is with Sam in a meeting. They'll be back soon," Billy said.

"Do you know if Seth is phased?" Jake asked.

"Doubt it. He almost went crazy when I told him about Rachel coming," Billy chuckled and shook his head. "Kid was in love with her when he was little."

"We'll be back, then," Jake said. "We're going for a walk down the beach."

**Jake's POV  
**

**Chapter 10 (Reuniting) **

I woke up and Nessie wasn't next to me. I would've thought that I had heard her wake up but I was having too many of my fantasies in dreams last night with her. I sat up on the bed and yawned. Just then, Nessie walked inside her room from the bathroom. She ran to the bed, jumped on it, and hugged me.

"Good Morning, princess," I whispered in her ear. "How did my love wake up today?"

"Good. What about you?" She asked me and I kissed her neck.

"Hmm, I just got better." She took a seat next to me and I got the opportunity to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

I went after she nodded.

"Do you have a towel I could use?" I asked after I walked in and noticed I didn't have anything to dry my face with.

"Sure."

A few seconds later, she threw a blue towel into the bathroom which I caught without struggling.

I washed my faced, and looked under the sink where Nessie always had an extra toothbrush in case situations like this happened. In where I slept over without knowing in time to bring one. I took it out and brushed my teeth. After that, I walked to the kitchen, where the smell of toast was coming from. Nessie was standing in front of the counter, her hands busy. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hmm, breakfast," I said.

She turned around and gave me a kiss. After she put her arms around my neck she pulled away.

"Yep. I made toast."

"No, I meant you."

She raised her eyebrow and I laughed.

"Am I not allowed to eat you?"

"Well, if you'd like, but then we wouldn't be able to do this…"

She kissed me again and I laughed, our lips still together. How smart she was!

"True," I said and lifted her up to carry her.

"Wait," she told him and pulled away. "We have to go see Charlie."

I groaned as quietly as I could but put her down.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

"No! We have to eat first."

"Sure, love."

"Love, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

She got the tray full of food and placed it on the dining room table. We both sat down, but I kept my eyes on her at all times.

"Isn't that what my dad calls my mom?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Well, I was hoping you could be a little more creative than that."

She took her first bite of her toast, as I did of mine.

Okay, so she didn't want love. What name could she want? I didn't want to call her Nessie, because all her family did. It was true that Edward called Bella love. It wasn't fair because he got the good nick name. What was I left with?

"Hmm, what about munchkin?" I asked her. She wrinkled her nose in a funny way that Bella used to do and I chuckled. "Okay… Darling?"

"It sounds like you just came from England," she giggled.

"Alright, then, how's baby?"

"Baby is good," she smiled and leaned over the table. I met with her in the middle and we kissed shortly. We went back to eating and I was sure it was because she wanted to visit Charlie.

When we got to The White House, Alice and Rosalie were talking, but they weren't with Charlie. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying because I was more focused on Charlie's response as to seeing me arrive with his granddaughter.

"Hey there, Nessie," Charlie kissed Nessie's cheek. "How are ya?"

"Good, grandpa. What about you? How did you sleep?"

"Fine, sweetie. Oh, hello Jacob."

"Hello Charlie," I said and chuckled. Nessie looked at me and I winked.

"I'm gonna go see my aunts," Nessie told Charlie before leaving. I took a seat next to him.

"So Charlie, how did you sleep?"

"Er, fine," he said after a while. "What about you?"

"Every time Nessie and I are together I sleep like I'm in heaven."

He looked like he was choking on something and it took all my willpower not to laugh at his expression. I began focusing on the conversation between my baby and her aunts.

"Alice had another vision," Rosalie said.

"What did you see, Alice?"

"The Volturi changed their course. They knew that they couldn't catch us by surprise anymore, so they decided to stay. At least that's what they're making us think," the blonde leech said.

"Why would they want to catch us by surprise? I thought they just wanted to make sure that I was fully grown," Nessie said.

"That was Alice's theory. She doesn't know for a fact what was or is going on in their minds."

"Jacob?" Charlie said.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Have you and Nessie, well, you know… been together?"

"No, Charlie. Of course not. Nothing like that will happen until after the wedding," I assured him. He seemed to relax.

"I completely agree with you. Jake and I will take him now," Nessie said.

"Okay. See you later, then," Alice told her.

I heard Nessie's footsteps as she approached.

"Ready to go home, Charlie?" She asked.

"Wow, I'm free already?" He asked jokingly.

"Yep. Jake and I are taking you back."

"Alright. Let me get my stuff," Charlie said and then went up the stairs to where I imagined was Edward's old room.

"What happened? I missed about half of it," I told Nessie.

She pressed her hand against my cheek, and then her memory filled my mind.

"The Volturi changed their course. They knew that they couldn't catch us by surprise anymore, so they decided to stay. At least that's what they're making us think," Rosalie explained. Apparently she was the one doing the talking today.

"Why would they want to catch us by surprise? I thought they just wanted to make sure that I was fully grown," I said.

"That was Alice's theory. She doesn't know for a fact what was or is going on in their minds."

"So they're not coming anymore?" I asked.

"Not until further notice," Alice finally said.

"Are we going to let Charlie leave, then?"

"I think it's best if he goes to his house but we visit him everyday. Just to make sure he's okay or that no visitors have stopped by."

"I completely agree with you. Jake and I will take him now."

"Okay. See you later, then."

She took her hand of my cheek and I could once again listen to my own voice in my head.

"I guess that changes things," I said.

"Indeed, it does."

"What are we gonna do after we leave Charlie?"

She shrugged.

"Do you want to go down to La Push? We haven't been there in a while. I miss Seth," she said.

"Sure, sure," I smiled at her and took her hand as we waited together for Charlie to come down.

We left Charlie at Bella's old house, where he still lived and planned to stay living there, and then we made our way to my dad's house.

"Nessie, honey! You came!" Billy shouted as Nessie and I walked through the door. She giggled.

"Hey, Billy!" She hugged him. "How are you?"

"Doin' good, I guess. Hey there, son." I bent down to hug my old man and kissed his forehead. I missed him. "What brings ya'll around?"

"Nessie wanted to visit you, and loveable Seth," I said jokingly. But it was then that I caught a familiar scent. "Oh, jeez, would you look at that? Paul's home."

"Er, yeah. Rachel and him came for a vacation," my dad said, sounding just as happy as me.

"Oh, is Rachel here?" Nessie asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Actually, she went to visit the Leah and Sue. Paul is with Sam in a meeting. They'll be back soon," he said.

"Do you know if Seth is phased?" I asked him.

"Doubt it. He almost went crazy when I told him about Rachel coming," Billy chuckled and shook his head. "Kid was in love with her when he was little."

"We'll be back, then," I told him. "We're going for a walk down the beach."


	11. Chapter 11

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 11 (Green Flash) **

"You know what we are?" Jacob asked me. He had his hand over my shoulders as we walked the shore of First Beach in La Push. Again.

"Humor me."

"Picked it up from Edward didn't you?" I giggled. He always told my mom this whenever she would say no to him in something.

"Are you gonna tell me what we are or what?"

"Right." He cleared his throat. "We're like a green flash."

"A rare optical phenomenon." I had to laugh at his comparison to us. Sure, for anyone in their homes, we probably looked like two complete idiots. Walking in the rain; me wearing shorts and a tank top while Jake wore only sweats. The rain didn't bother us, and I barely noticed because I was touching his steel hard, warm chest and his arm was better than a shield around me.

"Well, not so much optical, but rare and phenomenon; yeah."

"I am completely amazed at your level of intelligence, Jake," I said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" He asked me.

"Of course not," I told him and stopped walking. He did so, too. I faced him and put my arms over his shoulders. "Jake, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he winked and leaned down to kiss me. I gladly returned the kiss until Jake pulled away. I knew the reason why he had but I had ignored it. "Shut it, Embry!" Jake yelled into the forest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't get worked up about it. After all, they'll go through it one day and you'll be the one laughing at them." I was using plural because I knew that Seth was probably there, too. Jake was still staring into the woods, and I was honestly hating Embry and Seth right now for ruining a very nice kiss. "Come on, Jake. Let's go to Sue's house."

"Okay," he finally agreed and got my hand. We made our way to Sue's house where we found Rachel sitting on the couch with Leah's head on her shoulder. The first thing I caught when I came in was Leah's words.

"I'm so happy you're going to be here for the wedding."

"WHAT? Who's getting married!?" I shrieked, and obviously everyone knew I was here.

"Nessie!" Leah ran to me and embraced me in a hug. It's funny because Emmett, the only one of my family who doesn't refuse to talk about the past, has told me stories before of how Leah used to hate me even before I was born, and now we're really close. It's funnier that I was soaking wet and she didn't notice. "Didn't Jake tell you?"

"No…" I looked at Jake who was staring at the floor. Ugh! We were dripping water everywhere.

"It was sort of a bad time after she told me and I didn't want to complicate things," he said.

"So Shane proposed?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes," she squealed.

"Aww! When is it?"

"2 weeks," she answered automatically.

"So soon?"

"We've been engaged for a while and I don't see why we should wait any longer. It's perfect timing."

"Nessie, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Rachel said, hugging me too. Humans didn't really seem to care if they got wet.

"Yeah. You know me and freakish growing spurts. Ha. Hopefully I'm done growing. Did you see your brother?"

"Jake?" Rachel squinted her eyes. I looked at Jake. He hadn't changed much over the last couple of years just maybe gotten more built. Hmm. I wondered how he would look with-

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I can't call you little brother because you're anything but little. Come here and give me a hug!" Rachel told him, earning giggles from me and Leah. After them hugging, Rachel turned to me. "Are you and my brother…?" To answer her I smiled. "Ohmygod, I'm having a beautiful sister-in-law!" I giggled again and Jake joined my laughter.

"Why are you guys wet?" Leah finally noticed.

"It's raining and we were at the beach," Jake answered. "Er, baby, you want me to come back for you after? You girls probably want to talk about the wedding plans and everything. I'm not sure I wanna be here."

"Sure," I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered and I mouthed 'Me, too.'

The next 3 hours followed a very long but fun conversation about Leah's wedding. I suggested she left Alice in charge but apparently everything was already done and Emily had helped her. Which reminded me that I had to visit Emily because she was expecting a baby. Leah asked me to be one of her bridesmaids but I knew that she already had enough and that getting another dress would cost more money, not that it was a problem for me but she wouldn't let me pay.

There were 4 impatient knocks on the door.

"I'll get it," I told them and made my way to the door. I opened it and saw Jake standing there, smiling.

"Baby," he said in a soft tone. I hugged him and kissed him lightly. "You ready to go?" I nodded.

"Let me just say bye to Leah and your sister."

I went into Leah's bedroom, where she and Rachel and I had been sitting on the bed, and said bye to them. Then, I went back to Jake, and smiled at him.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked me as we started walking out of the house, hand in hand.

"Yeah. I'll definitely come again before the wedding. It's good to be with humans. Even if one of them is a werewolf, I like to feel somewhere close to ordinary."

"You'll be seeing Leah and Rachel a lot more after- so did you have fun?" He asked me.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked him, intrigued. He blushed and looked down. Ohmygod! Jake blushed! "Jake, you're blushing! What were you gonna say?" I repeated myself.

"Nothing," he muttered. We walked through the forest, back to the cottage quiet until I realized what he was going to say.

"I know what you were going to say," I told him. His head snapped up and he stopped. "'You'll be seeing Leah and Rachel a lot more after Leah's wedding.'" He looked shocked so I knew I was right.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Well, I figured that we'll visit them more because you'll be with the pack and I can hang with them. You have such good ideas," I sighed before getting on my toes to kiss him. Embry was somewhere in the woods, laughing again and Jake heard him. He was about to phase but I grabbed his arm. "Jake, it's not worth it. Just leave them alone and they'll leave you alone."

"I wish, but unfortunately it's not like that with Embry."

"Let's just go home. There's… there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I couldn't believe I was going to do this! I mean, yeah, sure I trust Jake and everything but it's… it's kind of _personal_. I mean really personal. I couldn't go back now though. I had told him that I had something to say and I knew that he wouldn't let it go until I told him what it was. I might as well just be honest.

We got to my house and sat on my bed together. It made it all the worse for the next subject of conversation we were going to have.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Well, you see, I remembered that day when we had that talk with my dad. The whole 'after marriage' thing… Do you remember?"

"Of course. When he tried to kill me," he chuckled but I sighed. "Baby, what's up?"

"Umm, well, is that, still on?" I asked.

"What's on?" I closed my eyes. Somehow, I thought that if I didn't see him, this would be easier to say. I was wrong.

"Do we have to wait until we get married to have sex?"

In the back of my mind, I sort of already knew the answer to that question. He had promised my dad and he had said Jake was being honest so I knew it was a yes. But then again, Jake always did give me whatever I wanted so there was that probability that I could just make him- no, no. It would only happen if he wanted it to. At this point, the suspense was killing me and Jake wouldn't speak so I felt like a part of me was dying. I opened my eyes to see him staring into space.

"Jake? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered. His voice was shaking. He was lying.

"Jake, can you please answer my question?"

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 11 (Green Flash) **

"You know what we are?" I asked Nessie.

"Humor me."

"Picked it up from Edward didn't you?" She giggled.

"Are you gonna tell me what we are or what?"

"Right." I cleared my throat. "We're like a green flash."

"A rare optical phenomenon."

"Well, not so much optical, but rare and phenomenon; yeah."

"I am completely amazed at your level of intelligence, Jake," she said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked her. I doubted she was but I didn't consider myself that smart. I knew for a fact that even though I was twice as old as she was, maybe three times, she was smarter and better educated than me. Right now, as we walked down First Beach, where I had told Bella all the legends of our tribe and the 'cold ones' about 8 years ago, I questioned my intellect. I had my arm around Nessie's shoulder and I held her close to me. She was the perfect fit on my chest and was like the missing puzzle piece that belonged with me. The buckets of rain that poured on us didn't bother either of us because it felt nice against our hot temperature.

"Of course not," she said and stopped. I did exactly as she did when she faced me. "Jake, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," I winked at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. It was just then that I heard Embry and Seth laughing. Of course he was watching us. "Shut it, Embry!" I yelled after pulling away from Nessie.

"Don't get worked up about it. After all, they'll go through it one day and you'll be the one laughing at them." I hadn't mentioned Seth, but she had either heard him or she knew me too well. "Come on, Jake. Let's go to Sue's house."

"Okay," I agreed with her and we left together.

Leah was there with Rachel and apparently Sue was the one that wasn't here. Charlie had probably called her already.

"WHAT? Who's getting married!?" Nessie shrieked.

"Nessie!" Leah hugged Nessie, even though we're both wet. "Didn't Jake tell you?"

"No…"

"It was sort of a bad time after she told me and I didn't want to complicate things," I said, remembering that the day after when I was going to tell her she told me the news about the Volturi coming.

"So Shane proposed?"

"Yes," Leah squealed. _Squealed. _Never in my life would I have thought to hear that noise coming from Leah.

"Aww! When is it?"

"2 weeks," she answered.

"So soon?"

"We've been engaged for a while and I don't see why we should wait any longer. It's perfect timing."

"Nessie, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," my sister said and gave Nessie a good. She didn't even turn my way though we haven't seen each other in about 3 years. Well I've seen her in Paul's mind but let's just say that lead to nothing good.

"Yeah. You know me and freakish growing spurts. Ha. Hopefully I'm done growing. Did you see your brother?"

"Jake?" Rachel squinted her eyes, I imagined for a dramatic effect because I hadn't changed at all. Only maybe gotten more muscles.

"Yeah," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I can't call you little brother because you're anything but little. Come here and give me a hug!" Rachel told me, making Nessie and Leah giggle. "Are you and my brother…?" Rachel asked Nessie and she smiled. "Ohmygod, I'm having a beautiful sister-in-law!" Nessie giggled again and I laughed with her.

"Why are you guys wet?" Leah asked.

"It's raining and we were at the beach," I answered. "Er, baby, you want me to come back for you after? You girls probably want to talk about the wedding plans and everything. I'm not sure I wanna be here."

"Sure," she told me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered and she mouthed _'Me, too' _before I left.

I went to my house to see Billy, but when I got to my house he wasn't there. I found a note on the counter. It said, 'Jake, I'm over at Charlie's.' So I sat on the couch and watched T.V. for the next 3 hours until I decided that I wanted to see Nessie again. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. That was someone was my love, Nessie.

"Baby," I said as I pulled her into a hug and she kissed me lightly. "You ready to go?" She nodded.

"Let me just say bye to Leah and your sister."

She went back inside but I could hear her talking with Rachel and Leah and Leah insisted on her staying but she disagreed and said that she needed to come with me.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked her while we walked out down the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I'll definitely come again before the wedding. It's good to be with humans. Even if one of them is a werewolf, I like to feel somewhere close to ordinary."

"You'll be seeing Leah and Rachel a lot more after- so did you have fun?"

_Great job, Jake! You almost said it! _

"What were you gonna say?" She asked me. I looked down, afraid that the heat on my cheeks I felt was what I thought it was. "Jake, you're blushing! What were you gonna say?" She asked again.

"Nothing," I mumbled. She stayed quiet for a few minutes as we walked through the forest.

"I know what you were going to say," she said. I don't know how my neck didn't break but I did hear a low cracking noise. "'You'll be seeing Leah and Rachel a lot more after Leah's wedding.'" She quoted me. Ha! Was I ever happy that Nessie wasn't as quick as I always thought she was!

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I faked surprise.

"Well, I figured that we'll visit them more because you'll be with the pack and I can hang with them. You have such good ideas," she sighed and stood on her toes to kiss me. I returned the kiss gladly until I, once again, heard the laughing. I pulled away and couldn't stop the growl that escaped me. I turned around and was about to shift when Nessie's hand touched my arm. That's when I relaxed. "Jake, it's not worth it. Just leave them alone and they'll leave you alone."

"I wish, but unfortunately it's not like that with Embry."

"Let's just go home. There's… there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked at her and saw that she was biting her lip and looking down. She's nervous. What could she want to talk to me about? I fought back the urge and impatience I had and waited until we got to the cottage and were sitting on her bed to ask her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see, I remembered that day when we had that talk with my dad. The whole 'after marriage' thing… Do you remember?"

"Of course. When he tried to kill me," I chuckled at the memory. It was that long ago. Nessie sighed. "Baby, what's up?"

"Umm, well, is that, still on?" She asked.

"What's on?" She closed her eyes.

"Do we have to wait until we get married to have sex?"

There were many things I was expecting, for example 'Jake, I wanna get a kitty!' and 'Jake, can we move to our own house?' and even 'Jake, but I want to run away again with you!' but I wasn't expecting this. I would even expect 'Jake, can you take me cliff diving?' but not this. I was hoping to have this talk after we got married, when it wouldn't be a problem, but now? I was sure that if she put her mind to it, she could get anything she wanted with me. Actually, I'm weak. She wouldn't have to put her mind to it. All she would have to do was say the word. Which apparently, she just did.

"Jake?" She opened her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Jake, can you please answer my question?"

_Yes, Jake, can you please answer her question?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 12 (His End) **

This time, Jake was the one with his eyes closed. He hadn't answered my question, and I was starting to think he wouldn't answer it anytime soon. I sighed, all ready to give up and all right when he spoke.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

I knew that I must've imagined his answer because last time we had brought this up, my dad was there and he had read the honesty in his thoughts when Jake said it. That's why when he said no again, I just about jumped with joy. Well, I jumped on him.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed. I needed to lower my voice, but it just wasn't possible right now. He chuckled.

"We don't have to wait until we're married to have sex," he said. I almost cried. Now I knew why Alice had told me to take those control pills. My emotions always got the best of me. "Don't cry," Jake begged. "If that's not what you want than we do have to wait."

"No!" I screamed again before giggling. "I'm happy. Kiss me."

He kissed me just like I had asked him, too, but it was a sweet kiss. Obviously, nothing would be happening tonight. Not that I was ready for it yet. I just wanted to be sure that we didn't have to wait for Alice to plan the wedding. Plus, wait for Jake to propose. Hopefully, that would take too long.

"What?" Jake pulled away.

"I didn't say anything," I said, trying to get back to the kiss.

"Okay… Look I better go."

"No! Please don't leave," I pleaded.

"Fine," he smiled. "We should get some sleep though."

"I totally agree with you."

We both laid back on the bed, me on his chest, and pretended to be asleep. I knew that he was well aware I was awake, but was sleeping himself, or just enjoying the silence that was rare between us. The truth was, I didn't know what to say. After what we just talked about, there wasn't much to say specially at night. When we're alone. On my bed. It's just… well, yeah. I fell asleep soon enough thinking about what we would be doing tomorrow.

_Oh, gee, the joy!_

It was 8:26 am when I woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep because I wasn't tired anymore. I was hungry, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I was careful to not wake Jake, but that wasn't so hard because you could explode a bomb next to his ears and he wouldn't wake up. I briefly wondered how Billy woke him u for school when he was a kid.

_Wow, I'm really weird! _I thought to myself before laughing quietly.

I was in the mood to eat some pancakes, but we didn't have any. There was cereal so I thought I would settle for that. Not that it tastes anywhere near as good as a mountain lion but I wasn't gonna go find myself one at this time.

"Nessie?" Jake called from the room. I hadn't heard him wake up.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back. He got to where I was and kissed my cheek.

"How's my beautiful princess this morning?" He asked me and I looked around.

"Funny. I don't see any princesses here," I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How's my baby this morning?" He rephrased.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," I smiled.

"What's up?" He asked. It wasn't the usual 'what's-up-say-nothing-so-I-can-say-the-roof' what's up, which made me wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I mean I wake up and find you in the kitchen eating. I kiss you. I asked how my princess is doing and you give me sarcasm. Then I correct myself- which was really unnecessary- and there you go, giving me a fake smile."

Umm, what was he _talking _about?

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem? How did this suddenly become about me?"

"Maybe it was sudden because I didn't expect you to start telling me this!" By this point I had lost my patience and I was screaming. Screaming like I never had and like I never thought I would've. Specially not to Jake.

"I was worried, so I thought I'd ask you. Apparently I was wrong," Jake, on the other hand, didn't scream. He spoke soft and quietly. I knew he hurt when I did things like this but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes, you were! In a lot of things, little Jakey."

That was when his head snapped up.

"What? What did you just say?" His voice was rising and I could tell he was getting angry.

"I said you were wrong!"

"Well, would you mind clearing my head and telling me in what I could've possibly done wrong?"

I don't think I had the response to that question but I couldn't not say anything. So I said the stupidest thing that could've possibly left my mouth.

"Choosing me!"

At that time, I saw the many emotions a person could possibly feel at the same time on Jake's face. The pain, the angst, his shock, the anger, and then there was the sadness.

"What?" He asked. His voice was barely audible but I heard him.

"I said maybe you were wrong in choosing me."

I was at the point where I couldn't even look at his face anymore. Hell, I think if I would've seen my reflection in a mirror I would've broke it. The next thing that happened was something I never would've thought would.

"Maybe you're right," he whispered. "Maybe everything was a lie. Maybe it was just… not right."

"Yeah," I swallowed. "Maybe." I heard him sigh and my breath caught. I knew what came next. The tears. "Leave."

"You want me to leave," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The type he used when his voice wasn't strong enough to come up with a tone. I nodded before I looked up to see his pain stricken expression again. Just before he walked to the door, got out of my house, and I broke down.

* * *

"It was all my fault," I cried onto Alice's shoulder. "We had barely spoken in the morning but I was just so-so… I don't even know what I was!"

"Nessie, it wasn't your fault," she cooed.

"You weren't there; you wouldn't know," I snapped before sobbing and rethinking over my words. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, baby," she said and at the last word, I squeezed her tighter and let the tears that were in my eyes fall down my cheek. "Oh! Sorry!" She knew he used to call me that. As I sobbed on her shoulder, while Rose claimed to be making me soup (which I definitely wouldn't be eating because I have tasted her cooking before and it isn't exactly what you call _good_), Alice continued talking about things like shoes and this new bag she bought. I guess she was trying to make me think about other things. It wasn't really working. Until, finally, something caught my attention. "…there it was, and I felt fate calling! Anyways, Bella called last night, at about 3am while Jasper, did I tell you he came back from the hunting trip with Emmett? So Jasper and I were finally able to have a night together and let me tell you, it was-"

"Please! Not what I want to know, _Aunt_ Alice," I emphasized the word aunt.

"Right. Well, where was I? Oh yeah! Bella called and she wanted to know how you were doing so I said you guys were really enjoying your time and she asked if she had missed anything important, as in, well you know, and I told her absolutely not! That I would never allow it and-"

"Can you please get to the point?" I interrupted her again.

"Right. Sorry. Umm, well she said they were coming back."

Typical Alice. She told me I don't know how many sentences and so many unimportant things about one subject so that when what she really was going after was only about half a sentence long.

"When?" I asked after a while. Alice looked into the future for a couple of seconds before her eyes readjusted.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning."

I didn't want my mom to see me like this. Even though it would be good to go with her for support since she's sort of been in this situation before except for the fact that my dad didn't leave during a fight and it wasn't her decision for him to leave. I had caused a fight and I had told him to go. To leave, which in my dictionary, is ten- no twenty-five times worse.

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 12 (There are no words for this) **

I had closed my eyes and wanted to glue them so they would stay shut for eternity. They would probably be ripped out after Edward found out what I would answer to his daughter with her whole sex question. Not that it mattered. What did I need eyes for anyways? Oh yeah. To _see._

"No," I told her.

"Excuse me? Say it again!"

"No. We don't have to wait."

"Yay," she squealed and jumped onto my lap. "I don't believe you!"

I laughed at how hyper she was.

"We don't have to wait until we're married to have sex," I said just before I saw a tear leave her eyes. "Don't cry! If that's not what you want than we do have to wait."

"No!" She screamed and giggled. "I'm happy. Kiss me."

I did as she told me, just like before I had done as she asked. I was her puppy. Well, I was more like her dog because I definitely wasn't small.

_I just wanted to be sure that we didn't have to wait for Alice to plan the wedding. Plus, wait for Jake to propose. Hopefully, that would take too long._

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Or seen. I opened my eyes and saw that Nessie was so deep into the kiss that she didn't know she had just told me or showed me her thoughts.

"What?" I asked, after pulling away.

"I didn't say anything," Nessie answered, brushing her hand against my cheek and touching my lips with her finger.

"Okay… Look I better go."

"No! Please don't leave."

"Fine," I agreed. "We should get some sleep though."

"I totally agree with you."

We fell back onto the bed and Nessie positioned herself on top of me. I was glad there was no awkwardness between us because of what we just talked about and I was even more happy that we could still be this way without having to do anything else. It felt nice to just touch her. I caressed her arm after she felt asleep. Actually, I was the one having problems going to sleep. I thought about what I did that day, and realize what a loser I was. I don't have a life, really. I left my beautiful girlfriend with both my sisters, Leah being in the pack and all it's just easier to call her a sister, I went back to my dad's house, and I watched T.V. for three hours straight. Can I get more pathetic? Yes. I just had a conversation with the love of my existence discussing our sexual relationships and now look at us. Laying down on the bed together, yet not a single kiss to be shared. I sighed and figured I was better off sleeping than rating my life.

The next morning when I woke up, Nessie wasn't on me anymore. She wasn't anywhere near me. Let alone the bed. So I got up and called her name.

"In the kitchen!" She called back. I ran to where she was and kissed her cheek.

"How's my beautiful princess this morning?" She looked over her shoulder and turned back to me.

"Funny. I don't see any princesses here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How's my baby this morning?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She gave me a smile that wasn't heartwarming like her usual ones. It didn't reach her eyes and her lips twitched down at the corners. It was so not her that it made me worry.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I mean I wake up and find you in the kitchen eating. I kiss you. I asked how my princess is doing and you give me sarcasm. Then I correct myself- which was really unnecessary- and there you go, giving me a fake smile."

I shouldn't have said it. It would only trigger her off in anything was wrong. She would decide to tell me if she wanted to and if not, well, sucks to be me.

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem? How did this suddenly become about me?"

"Maybe it was sudden because I didn't expect you to start telling me this!"

She screamed. She actually _screamed_. I couldn't stand to see my Nessie like this. Something was bothering her and I couldn't even figure it out!

"I was worried, so I thought I'd ask you. Apparently I was wrong." I was glad my words weren't as cutting as hers were because I don't want to hurt her. Not like she seemed to want to hurt me. Which, just the thought, made me hurt more. I didn't care as long as she was fine, which probably wasn't the case due to her behavior. If only Edward was here, this wouldn't have happened. Then again, neither would've last night's talk.

"Yes, you were! In a lot of things, little Jakey."

I couldn't control the speed of my head as it flew up to see Nessie. I could've broken my neck and that would've hurt less than her words. But I was getting tired of this and if she was going to be screaming, than so was I.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said you were wrong!"

"Well, would you mind clearing my head and telling me in what I could've possibly done wrong?"

"Choosing me!"

I wanted to think that she had blurted it out. I wanted to think that she didn't do it on purpose. I wanted to think that she didn't mean it. I wanted to believe all of those things, but they just didn't register. I was about to say that I didn't chose her, destiny did, but I didn't know where that would lead to. So, the idiot that I am, I asked her what.

"I said maybe you were wrong in choosing me."

She didn't look at me. She was looking down and I couldn't see the expression on her face. I was pretty sure I knew what it was, though. It was disgust. Disgust that she ever kissed me. That she ever _touched_ me. There would probably be relief. Relief that I was surely taking those much more well than she, or anyone, expected me to. Truth was, I was dying inside.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe everything was a lie. Maybe it was just… not right."

"Yeah. Maybe." I couldn't repress my sigh as I heard her words. Pretty soon, I would be crying on the sofa, all curled up and eating what was left of the food in my house, or trying to pick up a fight with Paul. "Leave." It was the only word that would've made me react that instant.

"You want me to leave," it didn't sound like a question to my own ears which was probably the reason it took her a while to nod. But when she did, I made sure she didn't have to wait long to have me out of her sight. I knew how it was to have to see someone you didn't want to. I had felt that before.

As I ran through the forest, taking down just about every tree I came across, I realized how my life was ending. If I would've had a gun about now, I would've just shot myself in the head. Then again, I did know something much better to do. Something worse and definitely a faster, less painful death.

* * *

There's no point in moping around the house when there's no one there to tell you to stop. There's no point in wallowing my pain all inside of me if there's no one there to watch me crying. There's no point in many things in life, but hey, we live it either way. So I did what I usually do best. I suck it up and don't complain at what life throws at me. First it was Bella and now Nessie. It could've been karma for me dating my first love's daughter or it could've been the fact that Nessie never loved me like she was destined to. No. I didn't believe that Nessie was a bad person. She would never lie about her feelings that way. It wasn't her.

"Hey, Jake," Rachel said as she walked in through the door. Paul followed close behind her. Just what I needed. Paul.

"Rachel. Paul. Would you mind coming outside with me?" I asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, I do mind. Hence, I won't."

"Ooo! Hence. Did we just use a big word for that little brain of ours?" I asked. I knew if I commented on his 'smarticleness' he would get pissed off.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Jacob," Rachel said. "You know Paul has some anger issues. Please, just stop."

"Anger issues?" He hissed, but kept his eyes on me. Right now, I was practically harmless. I was sitting on the couch, moping like I refused to do, and wallowing my own pain but I kept the tears back and grinned for the purpose of the moment. I nodded. "Shut up," he said again.

"That's scary! Rachel, come! Protect me!" I got up from the couch and rolled my eyes at Paul. Then, I walked towards the door and paused with my hand on the doorknob. "Remember Paul. All you have to do is phase."

The boy is smart. It only took him exactly 13 minutes to go into the forest and phase like I had told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 13 (Pain) **

"He did WHAT?"

That's what I found myself shrieking over and over until it registered in my head that Jake had, in fact, jumped off a cliff. WHILE there was a hurricane in the waters.

"I can't believe it. How could he do something like that to me?" I asked Alice. She knew it was a rhetorical question but to my despair, she answered.

"He didn't do it to you. He did it because of you. You know exactly why."

"Yes, I do Alice. Which means there was no reason whatsoever for you to remind me again," I snapped.

"Sheesh. Nessie, what has gotten to you?" She asked, obviously serious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The way you're talking. The way you do things. The way you act. Nessie, I was on my way to the cottage when the fight happened. I was close enough to hear everything."

"Alice! How could you?!"

"Did you think I knew what was going on? Anyhow, this isn't the time to discuss this. The love of your life- no I'm sorry- existence is in his house, almost dying and you're here arguing with me."

"First of all, Jake's not the love of my life or existence or whatever. Second of all, I am not arguing with you. We are having a mature conversation." This made her snort but I ignored it. "And third of all, what the hell do I have to do with the fact that Jake tried committing suicide?"

There was a pause before she answered.

"Do you know how stupid you sound?" That made me gasp. "You do realize that Jake loves you right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Then why are you making him suffer so much?" She asked.

"What? You don't think I'm suffering? Is that it? Did I turn out to be the bad guy of the story?!" I was screaming again. It was times like this when I realized that I truly needed those anger management classes Jasper had gone on about for hours. "You don't have an idea of how much I'm hurting for Jake!"

"You obviously aren't because all I'm hearing from you are whines and the smart-aleck comments. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Jacob is dying and I'm not just saying that because of the cliff thing. Do you know how he feels when his imprint, you, is away from him for so long?"

"He's been here! I put up with seeing him everyday!"

She stared at me in a way Alice, or anyone for that matter, had ever looked at me before. Then, she turned around and ran up the stairs of the Cullen's house. I was left with my mouth opened wide and alone. Jasper was upstairs and she had gone to him. My mom and dad were at the cottage. Rosalie and Emmett were God knows where, doing something I was too well aware of. Carlisle was with Jake. Esme went shopping for groceries for me. I was only left with one option. I was going to see Jake.

* * *

Half an hour later I found myself walking around Jake's house. Outside. I didn't come in. I couldn't. Everything I have been working at- keeping my face blank when I saw him, being able to not talk to him, ignoring his questions, pretending like I don't care- would've been ruined if I saw him laying down on his bed, tired and weak. So instead, I waited outside, until Carlisle came out of the house.

"Nessie. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"How is he?"

"He's better. It'll only take him a few more days to recover," I nodded, taking this all in.

"How is he?" I repeated.

"He has a sprained ankle, 7 broken bones, had a slight concussion, has-" As I saw that the list went on, I decided to interrupt him.

"Please stop."

"You don't want to hear it? Nessie, I know you care. Everything that-"

"How is he?" It was the last time I was going to ask and if he didn't give me an answer I liked, I was going to throw myself off the damn cliff.

"He would be a lot better if he saw you." Carlisle knew me and even though I didn't know if he was just saying that, I was happy with his answer. He, however, read my smile wrong. "So you're going to visit him?"

"No. I can't."

"Nessie, I don't know what happened between the two of you nor do I know why this is going on but please fix it. I can see that you both are unhappy and it's not good. For either of you."

"Grandpa, I'm a mature adult. I know what I have to do."

"Okay," he sighed before turning back to the house. I hoped he wouldn't tell Jake that I was here. I didn't think it would make him better now.

Why did he do it? I should've been there to stop him. I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen but I just ignored it. Why didn't I think about doing that? Why would Jake want to die? It's not like I'm that important to him. I, on the other hand, cant stand being away from him. I knew that pretty soon the waterworks were gonna come so I ran back home where at least I would have a bed to cry on. I would come back after and wait. Wait for someone to come outside and tell me how he's doing, but for now I needed to let out my feelings.

As I walked in through the cottage door, I heard my parents talking. They were arguing over something but not the way you'd usually see someone arguing. My parents never got into big fights and the ones they did occasionally get into were my mom's fault or she was the one that was wrong.

"Edward, you know how he feels towards her. We can't just let out daughter walk out on him specially after what he did," my mom said.

"Love, we have to let her be. She knows what she's doing. And what Jacob did, remember that you did it, too."

This was new. They obviously hadn't heard me come in, so I stopped waiting for more.

"I don't want to talk about that, and I didn't want to kill myself! I do know that Jake did it because he doesn't expect her to come back to him, but I know she will. She can't stay away. They're just like us. We couldn't stay away from each other for long."

"We still can't," my dad mumbled after chuckling.

Umm, ew! I knew what came after that type of chuckle and I didn't want to be here for it so I headed over to my grandparent's, aunts, and uncles house. As soon as I walked in through the door, Alice glared at me but soon disappeared. Great. She's still pissed.

"How are you Nessie?" Esme asked. I walked over to her and gave her a hug after shrugging. "How's Jake?" I looked around and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the love seat while Esme sat with Jasper on the couch. Alice was upstairs, listen probably.

"I stopped Carlisle after he told me that he has a sprained ankle, 7 broken bones, and had a slight concussion. I know there's more though."

"Oh my," Esme gasped.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? My parents are sort of busy at the cottage," I told them. I heard Emmett chuckle and Rosalie tried to hold back her laughter.

"Are Edward and Bella finally gonna smash the house or what?" Emmett asked. "That reminds me, have I ever told you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie and Esme hissed. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"No, Uncle Emmett. I don't know but I want to leave it that way." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know that you're always welcome here, sweetie. Tell us if you need anything," Esme told me.

"Thanks," I murmured as I walked up the stairs to my dad's old room.

I went straight to the bed and curled myself into a ball. I eventually cried myself to sleep even though it was just the afternoon.

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 13 (Cliff) **

**FLASHBACK**

That's it. I sighed internally. I can't take it anymore.

It's been a week since she told me to leave.

She doesn't talk to me when I visit her. She ignores me completely.

There's no point in anything anymore. Why should I even breath if she doesn't want me to be a part in her life? There's no reason to continue acting happy and as if everything is alright if I'll never get her back. Edward has tried to pick up any trace in her mind that she's planning to get back with me but he tells me she rarely even thinks about me. Bella tried talking to her but as soon as she mentioned me Nessie had a fit and ignored Bella as well for the rest of the day. Nothing matters anymore. Why should my life?

I took a step out into the open air. Hopefully, the last step I would ever take.

**END FLASHBACK**

I opened my eyes after I don't know how long to find Paul's face the first one I saw. I would've rolled my eyes except that even they were hurting now. Damn. I was alive.

"You're finally up, Jacob," Carlisle's voice came from next to me. I opened my mouth to talk but my throat was dry. "You gave us all quite a scare," he continued. If Paul didn't move his face in the next minute I would find the energy to punch him. "I'm not your father and I understand if you don't wish to tell me but would you please explain why you would jump off a cliff?" Paul moved. Thank God. "Jacob? Do you hear me?" I nodded weakly and suddenly the blonde vampire's face appeared. He was smiling, but not very wide. Sort of cautious. I gave him what I thought was a smile. "Can you talk?"

"W-water," my voice was hoarse and my throat ached more than before now that I had spoken. Come to think of it, pretty much everything hurt in my body. Very soon there was a cup of water being showed in my face. I lifted my arm and reached for it with my hand. I drank it all yet the dryness was still there. I was beginning to think it wouldn't go away for a while. As for my nose, I couldn't breath through it.

"So Jakey, how do ya feel?" Paul asked. I moved my head so I could see him again. He was smirking.

"How do you think I feel, Paul?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes before walking out of my room. "How bad am I, Doc?"

"Er, you have a sprained ankle, 7 broken bones, if you don't remember some things it might be because you had a slight concussion, some wounds and 2 broken ribs. That's about it."

Well, I looked at the good side of this. I've had worse. I shrugged but that was a wrong move and it made me wince.

"Oh, yes. Avoid any type of unnecessary movements. For the next three days just get up to use the bathroom and call someone to bring you food."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm also going to ask you to please not phase. Remember what happened last time?" I nodded my head slightly as the images replayed in my brain. Dr. Cullen had to re-break my bones because I had shifted and caused them to move around. "Alright, well, I'll be right back."

He left my room but I did know that he would be back because his bag was laying down next to me on the floor.

"Jake?" I heard Billy say my name.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

He rolled inside on his wheelchair all the way to my bedside.

"How are ya doing, son?" He asked.

"You know, a few broken bones, two ribs, sprained ankle, and Carlisle says a slight concussion. I remember everything, though."

"I mean, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Worse actually. I can't even move."

"Don't worry, you'll get better." After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness Billy spoke again. "How did it happen?"

"I jumped." I was about to shrug but remembered the pain that it caused me last time. Then again, I've had worse.

"Why?" I looked at him incredulous.

"Why?" I almost growled. "Don't I have enough of a reason? The reason I exist told me- no shouted at me to leave. Do you think I wanna stay alive after that? She said I made a mistake in choosing her. I didn't chose her! She was made for me! Why? Because just when I thought everything was going well, that happened! Why?-"

"Okay," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry." I breathed in and out, then I repeated that several times. Even though it hurt, I managed to breath through my nose.

"No, I'm sorry," I apologized. "It just gets to me."

"Don't worry about it, son. The only thing you have to worry about is getting better," he told me as he passed his hand over my forehead.

"Thanks, dad."

"So, Jacob, would you like a pill to put you to sleep?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the door. It didn't take long for me to recognize the scent that hit me worse than if someone had kicked me in the guts.

"You were with her," I said.

"Er, yes. She's very worried." I knew we were both on the same page.

"Nessie?" Billy asked.

"I bet she's not. She doesn't care about me. Hell- she didn't even come inside!" It was hard keeping my voice down.

"Jacob, you have no idea what she's thinking-"

"Edward does! He told me before that she rarely thought of me. When she did, it was just because someone brought me up. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like crap! Because even though I thought she loved, she doesn't!"

"Jacob, stop making yourself feel bad!" Billy ordered.

"I can't avoid the truth!" I was so close to phasing which was exactly why I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Please. Just, stop talking about her."

"I know I'm not actually family with you but I do consider you part of my family, and I have to say that you can't avoid her. She's a big part of your life and Nessie will see what she's missing and come back to you," Carlisle said. I was about to open my eyes to scowl at him but decided it was best if I didn't. I just took another deep breath. "Don't hesitate to call if you need to. I will come back tomorrow to check on you again. Again, don't phase, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Well, Billy, if you need any help or anything at all, please call us. We'll come here as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," my dad said.

"It's been seven years, please call me Carlisle."

"Okay. Thanks, Carlisle."

I heard the blond vampire leave my room and my dad sigh. I opened my eyes to see the roof. These were going to be very long days. In a way, this felt like déjà vu. Except that last time I had been in much worse conditions. And it was Bella I craved for when right now it was Nessie.

"Jacob, if you need anything, let me know. Rachel's coming later to cook. She also wanted to see you. I hope you're planning on telling her what happened. Unless Paul already has told her. Did you know that he was the one to pull you out of the water? If it wasn't for Paul, you would've died," he coughed on the last word.

"That's good to know. Now I know who to blame for living."

"Jacob Black! Do not ever say that! Life is a precious gift and you should be happy that you are alive. Dr. Cullen told you, Nessie will see the light and come back to you. I know how you feel about her and so does she. That's why she'll come back to you. I don't want you trying anything else to kill yourself."

"Fine. Wake me up when there's food cooked."

I closed my eyes, waited for Billy to leave, and after he did, I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 14 (Guilt) **

"How is he?"

"There is no sign of the concussion any longer and already 5 of his bones have healed." I sighed in relief as Carlisle told me this.

I was standing on the same spot as I was yesterday, outside of Jake's house. I was at the point where I had to grab onto something to not go inside the house because I really wanted to see Jake. Every second without him was like torture. Even worse was that I had to control my thoughts around my dad because I didn't want him to know how I really felt. Jasper however, was harder to trick. Since he could feel my emotions I had to think about happier things that were irrelevant and be joyous.

"That's good," I said. "He's getting better."

"Yes. Nessie, please visit him. He would be much better if he saw you-"

"You told him, didn't you?"

"He smelled you. I couldn't say no. I would've been lying."

Yesterday after I woke up from my nap, I went straight to the cottage without seeing anyone around the house. Once I was there, I went to bed again. I heard my parents talking before I went to sleep. They were saying that I was depressed and my dad said that I was a very good actress but that he knew better than to believe my distracting thoughts and emotions.

"It wouldn't be good if I saw him, grandpa," I said. "He might start feeling hope and I don't want to hurt him."

"Do you think it's possible to hurt him more than you already have?"

"And, what? You think it doesn't hurt me when I have to lie to him?" I was screaming and I knew I shouldn't be because Jake would be able to hear me. I don't know if he did but I sure hoped he hadn't known it was about him if he did hear.

"Nessie, dear, I don't want to fight with you," Carlisle said calmly.

"Then don't. I'm not in the mood to fight, either."

"Please, just consider seeing him."

If Carlisle only knew how many times I have considered it. How many times I've had to stop myself from crawling in through his window just to kiss his cheek. To touch his warm, and soft skin.

"I will," I told him. He nodded and turned back to the house. "I have," I mumbled. I turned around and ran to the big house.

When I got there, I found my parents, aunts and uncles gathered in the living room. Their eyes stayed glued to me as I walked past them and towards the stairs.

"Renesmee," my mom said and I turned around to face them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please come and join us," my dad said.

_Happy thoughts, _I reminded myself and hoped he hadn't caught that.

"Don't worry," my mom said as I took a seat next to them. "I'm shielding your thoughts." I held the sigh of relief because I knew it would give me away.

"What's up?" I asked them, now looking at my aunts and uncles.

"Nessie, you know we all love you," Alice started, "but we also love Jake."

I knew where this was going.

"Some of us more than others," Rose said, smiling. I knew she excluded herself from the category of loving Jake more.

"And you're hurting him," Emmett said.

"No one has to be me to know how he feels," Jasper told me.

_Had they practiced this?_

"The point?" I asked.

"You need to see him," my dad said.

"I went to visit him last night," my mom told me. "He's a wreck. I don't just mean physically."

"What did he say?" I gulped.

"He wants to see you, Nessie," she said. " I had never seen Jake so bad."

"You need to tell us why you told him to go away," my dad said.

"I thought you knew," I was confused now. Isn't he a mind reader?

"Your mom has blocked you from me since that happened. I haven't read one of your thoughts."

That's just wonderful. I have been putting so much effort in not thinking about Jake when I'm safe to think of whatever, or whomever I want.

"I don't love him anymore." My dad might've said I'm a good actress, but I knew that none of them bought the lie.

"Nessie, just tell us what really happened," Alice said.

"I'm not Jake's biggest fan but I see you sad and it's pretty depressing," Rose told me.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Of what?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, whatever it is we'll take care of it," Emmett added.

"No. I'm scared of hurting him, like I did. I'm scared he doesn't want me like I want him. I'm scared that I'm not enough for him, because he is for me. I don't know if I'm good enough for him so I left him before he would leave me."

I knew I would crack one of these days either way, so I just let it out. That was right before I ran out of my house and into the deep forest.

* * *

Life is full of irony. Without even knowing it, I ran to the cliff where Jake had jumped off. I was told before that my mom jumped from it, too. Expect they did it for two 'completely different reasons.' Those are my mom's words. Right now, I'm sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down to see the beach. The beach where my Jake landed in after he jumped from here. I wondered what had caused him more pain. The fall, or what I told him. I shook that thought out of my head before I would start crying. I stood up, and looked down again.

"Nessie!" I heard my name being called by a husky voice and I immediately hesitated but didn't look back. I knew that my heart accelerated but I ignored it. The footsteps approached me, and suddenly there were two strong arms wrapped around me and pulling me back. I wasn't putting much force on staying on that spot. It was then that I realized it wasn't the person I feared it had been. It was Seth. I turned around, still in his arms and hugged him back.

_This is as close as it gets to hugging Jake, _I thought, _so make the best of it._

"Seth! How are you? I've missed you so much! I came here about a week and a half ago but then I had to leave." I pulled back to see his face. I don't know what I expected but I was disappointed to see he looked like the same Seth I always knew.

"I'm good," he said, letting me go. "I've missed you, too. It's been a long time. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

"How are you? And what are you doing here? For a second, I thought you were gonna jump, too. I got really scared," he said. That's what he had screamed my name and pulled me back like that.

"I have no answer for the first question. Well, I guess I have no answer for the second one either." This made him laugh briefly but then his face was suddenly serious.

"You have to see him. I've never seen him so bad."

"Now I know the answer to the second question! My family made me talk about it so I ran over here, hoping that it wouldn't be brought up."

"Sorry," he looked down. "I just saw him, and Nessie, I wouldn't be telling you this if he wasn't that bad. Jake's really worrying me."

I couldn't help myself as I asked him what was it that he did.

"I don't know what's worse. He either talks too much, and says everything he's thinking which I guess is good in a way, or he doesn't eat at all. Plus he gets the biggest mood swings! I thought he was PMSing, but remembered it only happens to girls." He did a shaky laugh. "It's part of depression."

"Seth, don't tell me that!" I slumped onto the floor. "Tell me something good! He has to be happy! I mean, I did this for a reason."

"What was that reason, Nessie?" I looked up at him.

"I was scared."

"What were you scared of? That he'd hurt you? I sorta understand, but you have to have more trust with Jake. He's been with you since before you were born, and he wouldn't never, ever hurt you. You're safer with him than anyone else in the world. Nessie, I know how he feels about you and if he did hurt you, he would kill himself."

"Sort of like how he tried now. But that's not what I'm scared of."

"Then, what is?" He asked, his dark eyes penetrating into mine.

"It's me." I looked at my hands. They were in my lap and I didn't know what do with them. I fidgeted around until I got up and ran again. He would've been able to catch me if he put his mind to it, but I'm glad that he didn't try. I ran to the cottage, where I went to my bed and looked out of my window. I hoped that my favorite russet-colored wolf showed up. I knew he wouldn't, for he was in his bed, without being able to move because of me.

That was when the guilt washed over me.

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 14 (Broken) **

"Jake. There's someone here to see you," Billy's voice filled my ears. I opened my eyes and saw him in his wheelchair by the bed.

"Who?" I asked as I looked to the side to see my clock. It was 7:35 pm. I had no idea who it could be.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said as she walked into my room.

"Hey, Bells."

"I'll leave you kids alone. Tell me if you need anything, Jake," my dad said.

"Sure, sure. What are you doing here, Bella?"

"I came to visit you. Wow- doesn't this feel like déjà vu?"

I chuckled. That's what I had been thinking about earlier today. Well, what do you know? She's the first to come visit me just like last time.

"Yeah. It does," I finally said.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel better. I mean, physically that is."

"Has she come?"

"Yeah. When Carlisle was here she was outside but she didn't come in. Where's Edward?"

"He wanted to come with me but I convinced him to stay. It's the first time I let him read her thoughts since you left, you know. I've been shielding her from him the past week."

"Stupid leech! He told me she didn't think about me!"

"I told him to tell you that. Sorry. I just want Nessie to have some time to think without anyone disturbing her."

"Bella, you know how I am. Look what I did! It's just like you when Edward left. How could you do that to me? I need to know if she does care or not!"

"I know, Jake, and I'm sorry again, but I can't. She's my daughter and it sucks that she got Edward's common sense because it's why this is happening but everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is just supposed to make you guys stronger together when you get back."

"Everyone keeps saying that. We wont get back! You didn't see her face when she told me to leave. You weren't there!"

"She showed me," Bella whispered, and looked down.

"Come here," I said, pointing to an available spot on my bed. She took a seat next to me. "Bells, you don't know how bad I feel."

"Does something hurt?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes. My heart."

"Aww, Jake!" She bent down and hugged me. I did as best as I could to put my arms around her but it still hurt. "Don't worry. I'll get Nessie to come. Now, get some sleep, and sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine. I'm kinda hungry, either way, so I'll get some food."

"No, you don't!" She stood up from my bed. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Okay."

She left the room and came back ten minutes later with a tray of food. Normally, I would've eaten all of it, but I wasn't too hungry so I ate about half of what she brought.

"Thanks, Bells." She shrugged.

"I'm glad I'm useful here." She looked at the clock. "But I promised Edward I would be back before 10 because he wants to-"

"You know I don't really want to know," we both chuckled. "Thank you for coming. It's nice to remember the old times."

"Yeah." She kissed my cheek. "I'll come again soon, okay? And I'll bring Nessie along."

"Please do."

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Bells."

She left my room, smiling at me, and soon after Billy came inside again.

"You need anything, son?" He asked me.

"No, dad, thanks. Bella helped me out. Do you?"

"Nah. Quil stopped by and helped me with some stuff but Emily called to tell him that Claire was over and he ran out of the house. He said he's gonna come tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks, dad. I'm gonna go to sleep again. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Oh, and dad? Thanks and sorry."

"It's fine, boy. Get some sleep."

He left my room and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I nearly jumped off my bed when I felt two cold hands touching my hot forehead. It was the Doc.

"Sorry, Jake. I needed to check your temperature," he apologized and smiled.

"Aren't I always hot?" I asked.

"Yes, but I need to know if you were hotter than usual," he chuckled softly. "There's been an improvement. Only two bones left to heal. Those ribs are all better, and you can walk."

"What about the concussion?"

"It's nothing. It was a small hit with a rock but it got better faster than I expected it to."

"Hmm. Can I get up from the bed?"

"You can but I suggest you don't. You still have two broken bones." I gave him a pleading look. "No long trips and your still not allowed to phase."

"Good enough."

"I'll be right back, Jacob. Eat some food while I'm gone," Carlisle said before running out of my room. I got up slowly, making sure I had the balance I needed once I was standing and that nothing hurt too much. I walked into the kitchen, holding onto everything I could find just in case. Billy was there.

"Jacob! Get into bed!" He yelled.

"No, dad, it's fine. Carlisle said I could get up."

"Alright. Well, good morning, son."

"Good morning, dad," I told him as I walked to the fridge. Then I heard a faraway voice.

"_And, what? You think it doesn't hurt me when I have to lie to him?" _

It was Nessie. She was outside again. I was about to run to her but Billy was in my way with the wheelchair and I didn't want to hurt him or myself. So I ignored what I had heard because either way it didn't mean anything. I knew she didn't care about me so obviously she had found herself someone new. Finding that out hurt more than the pain that I had near my knee right now.

I got some cereal with milk in a small bowl, and went to my room. Billy told me again that if I needed anything to call him and I told him the same thing. I sat on my bed and ate my cereal as I waited for Carlisle to return. He walked in through my door five minutes later.

"Well, Jake, I'm about done here. You woke up pretty late, so your day will be shorter," he said and I looked at the clock. It was already 12. "I'll come tomorrow again and at the rate that your healing is going, you should be up and running tomorrow." He smiled once again.

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle." Then he left. I found myself with no one else other than Billy in my house for the next 3 hours until Seth arrived.

"Jake, man, how are ya?" He asked.

"Better, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I jumped off the cliff."

"Paul told us that. He was bragging that he had saved you, actually. But tell me, what's the deal? How come you jumped?"

"Nessie told me to leave her. Look, I don't really wanna talk about it, 'kay?"

"Course, man. I understand. You hungry? I'm starved!"

"No. I ate breakfast. You can go ahead and help yourself to whatever you find." He stared at me for a while until I glared at him and he went to eat. After he came back we talked just about everything but avoided subjects that included Nessie. I didn't really want to talk about her now. It's a completely different story that I don't want to think about her because her memory floods me. Seth left after 4 hours of nonstop talking from his part while I just listened and made sounds like 'Mhmm' and 'Ahh' or 'Uhu'. He said he'd be back tomorrow, but the kid goes to school on the reservation to meet people. I was so tired I thought I would sleep again but instead I went to the living room and watched a baseball game with Billy.

**I hadn't really updated in a while... sorry about that! i dont lik this chapter so much bc it seems just a little boring, but i wanted u guys to see that Bella still cares about Jake and that Seth and him are really close (even though Jake sorta ignores him a bit here but its bc he cant stop thinking of Nessie) umm.. pleasee tell me what u guys think bc im not sure if i shud keep writing or not. i have ideas in my head (well mostly written down bc i have veryy bad memory) but i dont kno if u guys want to read more!! review and tell me if i shud keep going! thanks for reading =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 15 (Forgiveness) **

Last night had been… difficult. After my parents figured out I was here, they came and saw me in breakdown mode. It wasn't something I wanted them to see but at the same time it was nice to have shoulders to cry on. They tried comforting me but that only made me cry more and feel worse. It wasn't what I wanted. My mom offered to go with me to see Jake, and I actually thought about it in front of them but told her that I couldn't. I knew that she would go, however and I warned her to not tell him about this. It would only hurt him more. That's not what I wanted, either.

"Nessie, stop shaking," Alice commanded. "Jasper's doing everything he can to calm you but it would be easier if you helped him."

I was at the big house sitting on the sofa waiting for Carlisle to come back. When he did, I asked him the only question I had been saying for the past 4 days.

"How is he?"

"Jacob is all better. His bones are all healed, no more broken ribs, the sprained ankle is long gone, and I guess I was wrong about the concussion." I sighed with relief. "Go to him. I know he wants to see you."

For the first time in what felt almost like a year, when it was really about two weeks, I took Carlisle's advice and went to look for Jake. I didn't know how, but somehow I had a feeling that I knew where he was. Just as I walked at a human pace up the cliff, which would most likely tire a human but I got to the top of the cliff without any difficulties, I could smell him everywhere. It was when I spotted him that my heart raced. I knew he could hear my footsteps but he didn't move at all.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him. I was standing only a few feet behind me but he completely ignored my question. "Why'd you do it?" I repeated myself. I decided to sit down next to him. I was staring at his face. The one I hadn't seen for so long, and I missed badly. I lunged to kiss him right then and there but I knew I couldn't. "Look, Jake-"

"Just save it. I don't wanna know."

"No. you're gonna listen to me!" His eyes were suddenly glued on mine, and even though it wasn't the look I wanted to get from him, I was still glad he had looked at me.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a spoiled little girl."

I actually considered slapping him, and he knew it, but that wasn't what I had came looking for him for. I had actually came to clear things up. It was after I repeated his words in my head that I heard the truth behind them and suddenly I was in his arms and in tears. Touching his warm skin again was like a huge sign that read 'Welcome home' and that's what it felt like when Jake and I touched. That I was home. I was where I belonged. And I freaking loved it! I loved touching him. I loved being able to kiss him and not have to have a reason other than saying I love you to him. Which was what I was about to say in between sobs but he spoke before I did.

"Nessie. Shhh, baby. Don't cry." I looked up at him and knew that even though I had hurt him badly, he still cared about me. He loved me as much as I loved him and that made me happier than I had been in a long time.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I really am, but… I don't know," I wasn't making any sense to myself so I knew that he must've been confused with my words. "I feel like my life has been planned for me and in a way, I like that but I don't want everything to be a certain way. I want things to catch me by surprise. I want to make decisions that will have consequences. Like the one I did to tell you to leave. I'm sorry about that. And about other things, too, but right now I just want to know something."

I could just get a mental image of him jumping off this cliff itself. I didn't know what it felt like, and I wasn't going to know, at least not anytime soon, because I wasn't planning on jumping. I don't think I have the courage to do it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why did you jump?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"I get that it has something to do with me…" I felt very guilty for that. He had been hurt, in both ways, because of me. That didn't seem fair. I made the pain come to the both of us so I should suffer more.

"No, Nessie. It has everything to do with you! You don't understand. I love you. You're the love of my life and it has no point if you're not going to be in it."

I felt like the tears would start again. He would kill himself just because I, me, just me, had told him to leave. If I felt guilty before now I felt even worse.

"Why did_you_ do it?" He asked, and I knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm going to repeat exactly what I told my parents, aunts and uncles. I was scared."

"Of what? Wait, you _were_?"

"I was scared of hurting you, that you don't want me like I want you, that I'm not enough for you, and I was scared of not being good enough."

"You're absolutely the craziest girl I have ever met," he said. It's not like I didn't know I was crazy, because I honestly believe I am. I mean, I left this gorgeous guy who isn't just beautiful on the outside but on the inside, too! I knew my face fell when he said this because I had expected him to agree with me at least in one of those things I had said. "Nessie, hurting me doesn't matter. I still love you either way. I want you as much, or maybe more, than you want me. You're more than enough for me. Actually, you're more than I deserve. Never, never think you aren't good enough for anyone. Specially not me because, once again, you're more than I deserve but I'm just way to selfish to let you go. I don't know what I was thinking when I gave up so easily, but jumping off the cliff and surviving made me realize that life shouldn't be taken for granted. Neither should love."

Maybe it was that I had never heard such inspiring words before or it could've been that those words came from the person who loved me the most in this world, but I began crying again. As tears strolled down my cheeks, I could feel the heat coming from his body even more and I knew that he was holding his tears back, which was something I had never learned to do.

"Jake, I'm really sorry. I thought it would be best for-"

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. All it matters is that we are together again."

My breath caught and I started to get nervous. Yeah, I came to clear things up but I never thought he would come to the conclusion that we were together again. I wanted to be with him, but if I had hurt him like this maybe we should start off as friends again and make our way to being boyfriend and girlfriend before committing.

"Hold on. Together?"

"Yes. Together," he said again.

"I- I- I'm not sure. I don't know if- if I need more time."

"More time for what? To torture me? I thought you didn't want to hurt me?" Unlike what any other guy would've done, pushing me off of him and letting me fall onto the floor, Jake just clutched onto me harder like I was going to leave. I wasn't. Not right now when we were talking about something so serious. Sometimes I honestly do wish I looked and comprehended things my age than how I really was.

"Jake, I love you. You know that."

"No, I didn't. You lied to me!"

"Please, Jake. You couldn't have honestly believed that I didn't love you. Of course I do!"

"Prove it, Renesmee. I wont believe it until you prove it."

That was all that I needed to hear for now.

"Fine!" I yelled. I grasped the sides of his face with my hands and placed my lips on his. I slowly traced his lower lip and he granted me entrance to his mouth. I knew how much desire this kiss held, but at the same time it felt sort of… sweet. I was in his arms, positioned on his lap, holding his face onto mine. He must've thought I was done, though because he pulled away from me. "I'm not done with you." I kissed him again and felt him smiling. Things would go back to the way they were before. I was breathless in a while, so I had to pull back reluctantly. "Do you believe me now?"

"I think I do."

"Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?"

I smiled at him as he returned it. I hadn't smiled in a while and it seemed like a nice exercise for my cheeks since they would be smiling a lot now. I kissed him one more time but suddenly I felt him lifting me off his lap as he stood up himself and he ran. I didn't know where we were going but at the moment, I didn't care.

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 15 (Good News) **

"Well, Jake… I have to say that I am shocked to see that your recovery has been so fast," Carlisle said as he walked around my room. "Your bones are all healed. No sign of that concussion coming back. The ankle and the ribs have been healed since yesterday. I'm guessing that since you're the Alpha and the biggest, your healing is also faster. It's very good, because now you can phase as much as you'd like, although if I were you I wouldn't until tomorrow just to make sure you're alright. You can also walk wherever you want to, or just do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks, Carlisle. For everything," I told him as I stood up from my bed. I was really getting tired of it and just being around the house. I was so used to running in the woods in letting the wind be in my hair. Wow. I sounded like a girl even in my head.

"Honestly, Jake. You give me too much credit. It's all you," he chuckled. "I guess I'll be leaving but if you need anything-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call," I smiled at him at as I put shorts on. I was only wearing my boxers and I wasn't gonna go outside like that.

"Stop by the house. Everyone really wanted to see you. I mean, _everyone_."

"I'll do that," I said, although his words confused me a bit. Then, he left me in my room before I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I made myself two toasts, which left me feeling hungry but right now I really wanted to go somewhere. I was standing in front of the door, with my hand on the doorknob when I heard Billy's wheelchair approach me.

"Hey, son," he said and I turned around.

"Hi, dad. Carlisle told me I was good already. No need to worry. I'll be back soon. If you need anything, yell. I'll be close by," I told him in a rush. I really wanted to leave already.

"So you're feeling better?" I sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"See you later, then."

I nodded and ran out of my house. As I got closer to my destination, images soon filled my brain.

_Feeling the wind beneath my arms._

_Thinking I could fly and I would survive._

_Landing on the water with a loud splash._

_Dark water pushing me in all directions._

_Sinking to the bottom and closing my eyes._

_Hitting my head with a rock as I landed at the ocean floor._

_And then, blackness._

I was at the edge of the cliff where I had been 4 days ago before jumping. Obviously I wouldn't do it again. I knew better and I was a new Jake. Life doesn't give you second chances unless you deserve them. I know I do, and I'll use it wisely. For now, though, I'll take a break. I was thinking about walking back and sitting under the tree but it really didn't matter anymore where as I sat as long as I did. So I took a seat right where I was standing and closed my eyes. I listened to the wind, the cars on the highway, and the people in the beach talking. But it was when I heard her voice that my body began to react again. My eyes snapped open.

"Why'd you do it?" I heard her footsteps as she was approaching me. I missed the sound of her voice. It was something I would never forget. I didn't answer her so she asked again. Once again, I didn't answer but she had finally reached my side. She took a seat next to me and dangled her feet just like I was sitting. I felt her eyes on my face but I didn't turn. "Look, Jake-"

"Just save it. I don't wanna know."

"No. you're gonna listen to me!" I looked at her.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a spoiled little girl."

For a second I thought she was going to slap me and boy I would've loved that. Just to feel her skin even if it wasn't the gesture I was going for. Instead, after I saw her face I knew exactly what was coming next. She jumped into my arms and began to cry.

"Nessie. Shhh, baby. Don't cry." She looked up at me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I really am, but… I don't know. I feel like my life has been planned for me and in a way, I like that but I don't want everything to be a certain way. I want things to catch me by surprise. I want to make decisions that will have consequences. Like the one I did to tell you to leave. I'm sorry about that. And about other things, too, but right now I just want to know something."

"Yeah?" I asked. All the pieces of my broken heart were healing just by her touch on my body. I thought my heart would jump out of chest.

"Why did you jump?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"I get that it has something to do with me…"

"No, Nessie. It has everything to do with you! You don't understand. I love you. You're the love of my life and it has no point if you're not going to be in it," I said. She didn't say anything back though, so after a few minutes of just holding her in my arms and cooing her, I asked, "Why did _you_ do it?"

"I'm going to repeat exactly what I told my parents, aunts and uncles. I was scared."

"Of what? Wait, you _were_?"

"I was scared of hurting you, that you don't want me like I want you, that I'm not enough for you, and I was scared of not being good enough."

"You're absolutely the craziest girl I have ever met," I told her, sincerely. Her face fell when I told her and I had expected her to at least laugh. Soon, her façade was back on. "Nessie, hurting me doesn't matter. I still love you either way. I want you as much, or maybe more, than you want me. You're more than enough for me. Actually, you're more than I deserve. Never, never think you aren't good enough for anyone. Specially not me because, once again, you're more than I deserve but I'm just way to selfish to let you go. I don't know what I was thinking when I gave up so easily, but jumping off the cliff and surviving made me realize that life shouldn't be taken for granted. Neither should love."

She started sobbing again and I could feel the tears behind my eyes. I was about to cry, too.

"Jake, I'm really sorry," she whispered into my chest. "I thought it would be best for-"

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. All it matters is that we are together again," I mumbled in her hair.

"Hold on. Together?" She asked and I could've sworn my heart stopped.

"Yes. Together," I repeated.

"I- I- I'm not sure. I don't know if- if I need more time."

"More time for what?" I growled. "To torture me? I thought you didn't want to hurt me?" Instead of pushing her off of me like someone else would've done I held tighter onto her. She wouldn't let me go now.

"Jake, I love you. You know that."

"No, I didn't. You lied to me!"

"Please, Jake. You couldn't have honestly believed that I didn't love you. Of course I do!"

"Prove it, Renesmee. I wont believe it until you prove it."

"Fine!" She screamed as she took my face in her hands and kissed me. I almost moaned with pleasure. This kiss hadn't been like any other we had ever had. It was passionate, yet sweet and urgent at the same time. I slid my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pulled away to see her face, and it was giving me a disapproval look. "I'm not done with you." I raised my eyebrow as she closed the distance between us once again and kissed me. I enjoyed the kiss and waited until she pulled away from me because she was out of breath. "Do you believe me now?"

"I think I do."

"Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?"

She smiled for the first time in two weeks, at least that I had seen her, and she leaned into me again. When her lips touched mine, I nearly lost control, but I managed to stand up, lifting her up with me, and run to the cottage as she kissed me.

**thank u guys for all of the reviews! they're honestly why i keep writing. i'm having second thoughts on this chapter because even tho i sort of lik it, i wanted them to stay seperated for a while longer but w.e. i wont change it. i hope you guys lik it! yes, i will continue writing and i already have an idea for the next chapters and ill think u guys will lik it! dont forget to review! - duniella =)**

**EDIT- forgot to mention before but actually i had a song that inspired me for this chapter. it's called 'behind these hazel eyes' by kelly clarkson and well it was where i got all the inspiration from for them to join again. so thank you, kelly!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 16 (Guest) **

"No no no no no!" Alice was running around the house, literally having a fit. I thought she was going to throw something at me.

Three days had passed since Jake had gotten all better, and we were once again together officially, which meant that the wedding was here. Leah's wedding. Hence Alice having a fit. I had showed her the dress I was planning on wearing and, well, she disagreed with it.

"Where have I gone wrong?" She was yelling at the roof. I guess it was supposed to be at God. "I have done everything I can to make her see the light, but no… she has to get Bella's fashion sense!"

"Umm… Alice? I don't really think that matters now. All I really need is to get dressed because the wedding's gonna start in" - I flipped my phone open to see the time - "three hours and I still haven't don't my hair or makeup."

"Don't you think I'll let you do your hair and makeup! Rose and I will take care of that and you," she paused and her eyes were elsewhere before snapping back to the present, "will look gorgeous." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but hurry up," I complained.

Half an hour later, my hair was already done. Rosalie had come over and helped Alice with that while she went shopping because she thought that my dress was just 'unacceptable' to bring to a wedding. My hair was straightened, which I didn't do often just because I'm a little bit lazy, my bangs were to the side and I was wearing a thin diamondy headband in between my bangs and the rest of my hair. It looked pretty.

"Oh my god! I got _the _perfect dress for you!" Alice squealed. "I also got Jacob a matching tie, and I left it over at Billy's house. Ooo. Your hair looks just like I knew it would!" She giggled. "Good job, Rose."

"Thanks. I wanted to do something more to it, but I figured since she never has it this way, it would look nice," she got a strand of hair that was over my shoulder and put it behind it. I love Rosalie, but sometimes she can sort of scare me. Emmett, the only one who tells me stories from before I was born, had told me how Rose really wanted a baby, and that's pretty much the only thing she wanted in life that she didn't get, but since she was a vampire, she couldn't have one. She had helped my mom when everyone else was against her having me. After he told me that, Emmett received a slap from Alice, two good punches from my dad and Jasper, and Jake chased him for about 30 miles. I was glad he had told me, though. I liked to know what went on before I was born. Anyways, Rosalie's wanting a child seemed more than that. It was sort of an obsession and although I knew that she would never hurt me, sometimes I thought she got jealous when I would call my mom, mom.

"Go get ready," Alice instructed her. "I'll do Nessie's makeup and then I'll go so I can get ready myself."

We were at The White House, in Alice's humongous bathroom which was more like my bedroom. They lights were almost blinding, but it was a good thing I had superior sight.

"What do you think?" Alice asked me as she pulled my dress from behind her. I gasped; It was beautiful.

The dress was turquoise, flowy and ended just above my knees. It was strapless but at the bottom it was bubbly. It had a ribbon of the same color wrapped around the waist.

"Alice! It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it," she said. "Come on, I'll help you put it on."

She helped me get into the dress, and turns out that she had bought shoes for me, too. They were white, high stilettos and matched the headband I was wearing. She also bought me a necklace that was exactly like the headband and a choker. After o had put everything on, and makeup had been applied, I was finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror. It might've sounded stuck up- but I honestly thought I looked hot today.

"Do you like it? I think you look gorgeous!" Alice said.

"Just like you promised," I giggled and held her in our small embrace before she called my dad's name right in my ear. There was no need for that.

"Edward!" She screamed again after he hadn't answered her or made any movement whatsoever to let her know that he heard her.

"Yes, Alice?" My dad sounded annoyed.

"Come up here so you can see your daughter!" She was still screaming and I was about to tell her something but then there was a knock on the door. Leave it to my dad to be the fastest one in everything.

Alice unlocked the door and made me stand in front of me. I looked down at my shoes and examined my toes. I was wiggling them around and probably looked like a retard to Alice, and my dad for that matter who was probably watching me, so I chuckled.

"Ahem," Alice faked a cough next to my ear, and I looked up. My dad was looking at me with adoring eyes and I could tell that if he was human, he would've been crying by now. It's not like it was _my_ wedding.

"Nessie, honey, you look beautiful," he said as he stepped forward and kissed my forehead. "My little girl has turned into a woman."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You look good, too. I bet mom told you looked handsome already, though." I knew that he would've blushed at my comment. He was wearing a suit with a purple tie that I imagined matched my mom's dress. His hair was messy how he always had it and he was smiling right now. I knew why my mom had fallen for my dad. Other than the fact that he's gorgeous, which is kind of disgusting to admit because I'm his daughter, but hey! Can you blame me? He looks 17? He's also really sweet, caring, and always, well most of the times, in a good mood. "Alice, don't you have to get ready? I would hate to be the reason why you don't look your best?"

"Don't worry, Nessie. I will. I'll be back in half an hour," she winked and left the bathroom. My dad and I were in it now and I felt like I was stuck. I wanted badly to go see Jake, hug him and kiss him.

"Go ahead," my dad said.

"No, it's okay. He said he'd come. I'll wait."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" I nodded to answer him. He was standing in the doorway, looking down. He surprised me when he spoke. "Pretty soon you'll be the one in white and I'll be walking you down the isle."

"Aww, dad, it won't be that soon." He looked up at me, his eyes unreadable. I knew that when he put that expression it was because he was hiding something. "Oh my god," I said, and raised my hand to cover my mouth.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone, okay? I would hate to ruin this for him," he told me. I felt like I could scream of happiness.

"I promise!" I shrieked as I closed the distance between my dad and me and I hugged him. "I love you!" I let him go and started walking down the hallway and towards the stairs. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I can't believe this!"

I was so distracted that I didn't notice I had made it to the stairs already, so I missed the first step and practically went flying down the stairs. I thought I was going to fall on my face so I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact but I was surprised when I found myself floating in the air with two warm arms wrapped around my waist. He exhaled onto my neck, giving me goose bumps, and making me shiver slightly.

"Don't you look ravishing? I'd think you were going to your own wedding," he whispered in my ear. I knew we were making a scene so I opened my eyes and saw the curious eyes of our audience.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling bigger than I should've been. They all relaxed and took their original positions.

Jake lifted me up and I was standing now. Because of the heels I was his height and smiling. He grinned, too. I checked him out and saw that he was wearing exactly the same thing as my dad except Jake's tie was the color of my dress. He said 'You look beautiful' at the same time I said 'You look handsome.' We both burst into laughter and I smiled at how easy it was being myself with him.

"I love you," we said at the same time and laughed again.

"Show me your love and kiss me," I ordered him and winked. He did just as I told him, though, and kissed me right in front of my family. There were a few coughs whom I knew belonged to my uncles, giggles from Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle and then a shriek from Alice.

"Get off of her! You are ruining her lip gloss!"

I refused to let go of him, even though everyone including me was now laughing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and everyone froze. I pulled away from Jake and met his gaze. He was just as confused as me. I looked at my dad who was standing at the top of the stairs. His jaw was flexed, and his eyes were else where. I knew he wasn't getting a glimpse of the future from Alice's mind because she couldn't see with Jake there. So he must be reading whoever had knocked on the door's mind. There was another knock and my grandpa went with my grandma at his side to open the door.

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 16 (Unexpected) **

"Has Quil come around here?" I asked my dad.

"No, Jake. He was helping take care of Claire while Emily got ready," he answered. Of course. Just like I should be with Nessie right now. Unfortunately, I'm not _allowed_ to see Nessie yet. Alice's words. I have to get ready first, then go and wait with the rest of the family to get the full impact when she comes down the stairs. I don't even know why because it's not like it's our wedding. It's Leah's. I mean, I'm very happy for her but I should be allowed to see my baby!

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"I got it," I called to my dad as I answered my house phone. "Yello?"

"Er, Jake?" A squeaky voice asked me. Alice.

"Yes, Alice? How can I help you?"

"I'm gonna go by your house just to make sure you look good, and to bring you something that you need to wear. Are you home?"

"Yes, Alice," I repeated myself, except that the tone was different.

"Okay! See ya in a while, Jake."

"See ya," I said before clicking the end button.

"Who was it, son?" Billy called from the living room. I had already helped him get dressed, and I was working on myself now. I thought Billy looked pretty good. Even though he was an old man, the tux fit him good and wasn't too tight or too loose. The black tie made it look much too formal even for a wedding but when I suggested he wear a lighter color, he just shooed me out of his room and told me it 'ain't not of my business what he wore'.

"Alice," I said and he sighed.

"She comin'?" He knew what Alice did. If she didn't like something he was wearing, she would make him change or change him herself.

"Yeah, sorry, dad. She's bringing me a tie."

"I think I'll just go by the Clearwater's to see how everything is going," he said. After all, we lived just a couple of blocks away and I couldn't drive him right now because I was having a little bit of trouble tucking in my shirt.

"Smart thinking."

He left me all to myself, not knowing how in the world I was going to get my shirt in my pants! I knew that Alice would help but I didn't really like when she touched me. First of all because she was freezing cold, and second because even though she's also sort of like a sister, Jasper thinks I'll take advantage, even though I love Nessie and he can feel it, and has 'warned me' that if I did 'anything fishy' I would 'pay the cost'. It's not like I was scared of him but I don't want to ruin marriages.

I grinned at myself in the mirror, and then thought _Wow! I'm an idiot!_

"Jacob," someone sang in my house. "I'm coming in!"

"Come in," I said, knowing she would come in even if I had told her not to. She walked through the door and eyed me up and down.

"Where's Billy?" She asked and I laughed internally.

"Sue's house. I think Charlie's there."

"Someone's looking good," she smiled, looking at me, "but it could be better. What's up with your shirt?"

"It won't tuck in," I shrugged. "I think it hates me." She was in front of me in seconds. Alice was so short she made me feel like a giant. I messed up her short black hair and she glared at me.

"Maybe it's because you have to button it," she suggested.

"Ahh," I said, pretending to be enlightened. It made her giggle. She buttoned it fast and I quickly hugged her before letting her go and tucking it in. "Thanks for the help, future sis."

"Oh. My. God. You're PROPOSING?" Alice was screaming. It was typical but still caught me off guard.

"I will. Not today, but soon," I told her.

"I wanna be there, Jake! Please, please, propose when I'm there!" By this time, she was already on my bed jumping up on down.

"Sure, sure. But could you stop jumping on my bed? I don't really have money right now to buy a new one and I have a feeling I'll need to." She ran in front of me and hugged me again. "Where's that tie I'm supposed to wear?" She pulled away fast and ran to a bag she had put near the door and handed me a shiny, turquoise tie.

"Do you know how to put it on?" She asked me.

"Alice, it's not the first time I put on a suit."

"Okay, okay!" She was getting all jumpy again. It honestly was scary. "Well, since I'm done here, I have to go take care of Nessie. Can you believe she didn't even have the right dress yet? It's frustrating!"

"Yes, I can believe it. And would you like for me to tell you what's frustrating?"

"Enlighten me, little Jakey," she forced a smile.

"You, little pixie girl," I messed up her hair again and chuckled.

"I'll see you later then," she said as she waved and left my room. I heard her Porsche's soft vroom and then she was off. I put the tie on, did the knot and looked in the mirror again. I happen to think I look good in tuxes, expect that it's pretty uncomfortable because they don't fit me right. With my height, they're short most of the times because if I get them longer they'll be loose around the waist. I got the jacket and put it on, too.

I was gonna go to The White House now, but there was a knock on the door. It obviously wasn't Billy because he had keys and he would most likely stay over at the Clearwater's. I walked to the door at a human speed, not really wanting to tear anything, and opened it. Embry and Seth were standing outside, smiling. I smiled back at them when I saw that they were wearing tuxes, too, but looked a bit uncomfortable too.

"Lookin' good," I told them.

"You too, Jake," Seth said and Embry looked down.

"What's wrong, Embry?" I asked.

"Tia's not coming to the wedding. She had to go on a trip with her family and asked if I could go with her but I wanted to be here for Leah," he explained.

"Don't worry, man," I put my hand on his shoulder. "She's coming back soon, right? You'll have fun today. Hey, if you guys wanna come inside, but I have to go to the Cullen's to meet Nessie."

"'Kay, Jake. Let's go, Embry," Seth said.

"See you later," Embry said before following Seth. I grabbed my keys off the counter before locking the door, getting in my car, and driving to The White House. When I got there, I parked next to Blondie's BMW. I couldn't stop myself from running into the house. They all greeted me with hello's, expect for Rosalie who just looked at me and then got her attention back to Emmett, whom she was talking excitedly to. They were all dressed real nice and fancy. I could hear Nessie talking upstairs. I knew Edward was upstairs with her.

"I promise!" She screamed. "I love you! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I can't believe this!"

I knew that she was coming downstairs now so I stood up from the couch and walked to the bottom of the steps. However, apparently she wasn't looking at where she was going and suddenly she flew down. My feet made their way to where she was and caught her from behind. It had been her heels fault. They gave her an additional foot in height.

"Don't you look ravishing? I'd think you were going to your own wedding," I told her.

"I'm fine," she assured her family. I positioned her on her feet but didn't let go of her. She turned around to face me and smiled. She looked better than she usually did. Although Alice had put so much makeup on her, it still looked good, but she didn't need it. Her hair was straight when usually it was in light curls. Her bangs flowed to the side. I looked down and saw that her dress was the same color as my tie and I bit my lip back to not say 'We match'. It was done purposely, and I knew it.

"You look beautiful," I said at the same time she told me 'I look handsome'. We laughed together before we said 'I love you' at the same time. It just made us laugh even more.

"Show me your love and kiss me," she winked. I smiled again and did her request. My tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she gladly let me in. It was amazing to kiss her like this. I heard Emmett and Jasper fake a cough, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle chuckled as Alice screamed.

"Get off of her! You are ruining her lip gloss!"

Nessie however, had different plans and I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do so I continued the kiss with her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

That was when she pulled away from me and her eyes met mine. We were both confused and had no idea who could it possibly be. I heard Edward approach the top of the stairs. He looked angry.

_Edward, who's there? _I asked in my thoughts but he didn't give me and answer. He didn't even look my way. _What's wrong?_

Carlisle and Esme opened the front door. His scent was too familiar.

**Hmmm, who cud it be? GUESS!! review and tell me who u think.. u might just be right! =) hope u guys liked!! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nessie's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 17 (How could I not see that coming?)**_

"Hello," he said, his voice low but the smile on his face seemed too big. Jake went rigid behind me and I turned to see his face. He was also staring into space like my dad still was but the rest of the family went and joined Carlisle and Esme at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jake. He shook his head slowly.

"Nahuel! How nice to see you!" Carlisle said. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember. Nahuel?

"It's been too long," Esme added in her sweet voice. I walked to the door, and dragged Jake right behind me. I could feel him glancing back towards my dad and giving him small nods. I wondered what that was about. "Come in!"

Nahuel came inside and stopped in front of me.

"Renesmee?" He asked. He had dark skin, close to Jake's color, long dark hair, and golden eyes. Overall, okay looking. He might've been Indian but I can't be sure. I knew he was our kind though.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"Nahuel," he reached out his hand and I shook it. He smiled at me in a way that made me want to stand behind Jake rather than in front of him. "We met when you were about 2 months old. Do you remember when the Volturi came? I was here."

I suddenly had a flashback of that horrible day when my mom had told me that I had to leave her and my dad, along with the rest of the family, with Jake. I was still smaller so I didn't know what was going on, but Emmett later cleared that up for me.

"Oh! That's right! Yeah, I remember. You came here with your… aunt, was it?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you remember."

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one this way," I smiled at him. Clearly my Jake didn't like that, so he spoke up.

"Remember me, Nahuel?" He asked. "Jake? Nessie's boyfriend? Wait, we weren't together back then. I guess it's good I introduced myself." I elbowed him softly but he just glared at Nahuel.

"Actually, we're going to a wedding right now but if you want to stay here and wait for us to come back it's fine," I told him. He nodded.

"I'll go hunting. I haven't in a bit so it'll be good."

"Alright," I said to my family. "Are we ready?" There were nods and yeahs before we left together in our Aston Martin. We were pretty tight in it but we were used to it being a big family and all plus we didn't mind. I think we were all more comfortable when we were this way. Carlisle was driving while Esme sat on the passenger seat, Rose sat on Emmett while Alice sat on Jasper and I sat on Jake. My dad hadn't come with us and I knew it was because he was waiting for my mom. They would probably be going in the Volvo or the BMW.

Leah didn't want the wedding to be that big of a deal so it wasn't going to be in a church or anything. It was at Emily's house, who had offered her house for the wedding and the after party. I knew we wouldn't be staying too long at the party, though. We got to Emily's house and got out of the car as soon as we could. I pulled my dress down just before Jake slapped my butt.

"Hey!" I screamed in a whisper. He just laughed and kissed me before I could say anything else. When he pulled away, he said "I catch one guy looking at that and I'll kill them." He said this smiling but I knew the truth behind his words. So I went right along with him.

"I catch one girl looking at this," I said pointing to his chest, "and I'll kill her." He chuckled and kissed me again before we caught up with my family. Of course, Leah wasn't here yet. I did see Shane, however and I congratulated him along with a hug. It was nice to know that humans were attending the wedding, since the groom himself was a human, and it was also nice having humans in on our secret. Duh, he knew everything so I could be my full self around him. After having a short conversation between the three of us(Jake, Shane and I), Jake and I took a seat at one of the chairs towards the middle of where the ceremony had been planned.

I chatted aimlessly with others from the reservation. I saw Claire and she had grown so much since the last time I had seen her. She was turning 10 in a few months. I knew that Quil had to be getting happier as the years went by. Jake and him talked, along with Seth and Embry eventually came around.

"How's school?" I asked Claire. She made a face and I giggled. "What? You don't like it?"

"Well, it's okay, I guess," she shrugged. "It's just that it takes up a lot of the day and I can't see Quil during the weekdays," she frowned to this. "I only get weekends with him."

"Hmm. What about boys? Anyone you like?" I didn't know if it was the right question to ask because Quil was sitting right next to Jake, who was next to me, and I didn't know if she was hiding a crush or something from him. She seemed pretty upset as she told me that she couldn't see him during weekdays, though. She blushed lightly. "There is, isn't there?" She nodded. "Oh my god! Do I know- wait! We'll talk later." She sighed as I said this. I knew it was from relief. She was either hiding her crush from Quil, or she was crushing on him.

My parent's scent hit me and I whipped my head around to the door. They were coming in, both with worried expressions they couldn't hide from me. I was about to stand up but my dad shook his head. They slowly made their way over to us. They said hello to Seth, Embry, Quil and Claire before they excused themselves and went with the rest of the pack.

"What's up, Bells?" Jake asked. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," again that smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. He avoided my stare and looked at Jake as he talked.

"I don't like Nahuel being here. Nothing good was in his thoughts at the house. He must've forgotten I have the talent to read minds because the," he took a deep breath before continuing, "the fantasies he held in his head were more than annoying and very disturbing." Jake was shaking. Why? I have no idea. "The fantasies were about you, Nessie." I let my mouth fall open to an 'o'.

I looked over at Jake to see him staring right back at my dad. They both looked furious but as soon as I put my hand over Jake's clenched fist he calmed a bit.

"Jake, it's not like I'll let it happen," I said, trying to calm him more. He looked at me and I smiled at him convincingly. I don't think he bought it.

"I trust you, baby, it's him I don't trust." I had to give him that because to be honest, I didn't trust Nahuel either. He that look on his face that I got a lot when I went to the mall with my aunts from other guys. The type of guys who just used girls and then left them on the streets like they were trash. That's why I loved Jake. He wasn't like that. He showed respect and loved me not because of how I looked but how I am. Jake's lips bushed against mine softly, before he whispered, "I love you more than my own life. It's worthless next to you." I pulled away to see his eyes opened and intently on me.

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry," I put my hand on his cheek and left it there until a pope walked in, and announced that Leah was here. Everyone took their seats. We all stared at the door until Leah walked in, and clapping filled the room. She blushed but otherwise kept walking, with my grandpa accompanying her. I knew he must've felt special having walked 2 gorgeous girls down the isle to get married. I smiled at them as they passed by and Charlie winked at me. I giggled. When he handed her to Shane he took a seat in the front row next to Sue.

"I do," Leah's teary voice filled the room. I knew she must've been crying by now and I would've been, too, if I hadn't been distracted by Jake hand on my thigh the whole time the ceremony was taking place.

"Shane, you may now kiss your wife," the pope said before Shane grabbed Leah's face gently with his hands and brought her close to him. Then, they walked out together, hand-in-hand to get into the car that awaited for them.

I couldn't wait until the day that it would be me and Jake walking down the isle into a car together. I couldn't wait until the day he finally decided to get on one knee and propose. I couldn't wait until the day we both decided it was the perfect time. Well, for me, the decision was made. As I looked into his eyes and saw what must've been reflecting through mine, I figured out that I was ready. The perfect time… was now.

_**Jake's POV  
**_

_**Chapter 17 (Disturbances) **_

"Hello," the voice came from behind the door. Esme and Carlisle hadn't let him in yet but I already knew who it was. I remembered the day that I saw him clearly. The way he stared at Nessie and Bella. It was- it was disturbing. I had heard the whole family move around and knew that they would be surrounding the door but I kept looking at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Nessie pulled on my arm. I shook my head, not even looking down at her.

_It's Nahuel, isn't it? _I thought for Edward. _What does he want? Why did he come? _I didn't expect an answer and I didn't get one because everyone was still around him at the door.

"Nahuel! How nice to see you," Carlisle said.

"It's been too long," Esme agreed. I looked back at Edward.

_Is he interested in Nessie? Did he come for her? _He nodded and that was all it took for me to start hating that filthy bloodsucker. _Sorry. _

"It's been too long," someone said. Too much fury was in my system right now and I couldn't think straight. I just got Nessie back. I wasn't going to let that creep anywhere near her. Nahuel stopped in front of Nessie and I wanted to bring her behind me and growl at him.

"Renesmee?" Playing games, are we? I could just rip his arms off and-

"Yeah. Who are you?" I had to smile at Nessie's response. It might not have sounded spiteful to her but I caught it in her tone.

"Nahuel." He touched her. He freaking touched her! I held back the hiss that was in my throat because I could feel Edward's warning eyes on my back. "We met when you were about 2 months old. Do you remember when the Volturi came? I was here."

I didn't want her to remember that. It was the past after all, and life was about the present and the future. I knew that Edward agreed with me on that and that Bella would, too. Which made me concerned as to why she wasn't here now.

"Oh! That's right! Yeah, I remember. You came here with your… aunt, was it?" Damn. To my disappointment she did remember him.

"Yes. I'm glad you remember," he smiled at her. I pulled my lips over my teeth.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one this way," she smiled right back at him. I felt back for Jasper. He could feel exactly what I was feeling.

"Remember me, Nahuel?" I asked. "Jake? Nessie's boyfriend? Wait, we weren't together back then. I guess it's good I introduced myself." I was glaring at him and Nessie noticed. She obviously didn't know what Nahuel over here came for. She elbowed me but I barely felt it. Nahuel didn't even have the guts to answer me.

"Actually, we're going to a wedding right now but if you want to stay here and wait for us to come back it's fine," she said.

"I'll go hunting. I haven't in a bit so it'll be good." I was about to mimic him but that would've been childish of me.

"Alright. Are we ready?" Nessie asked. We all agreed and went together to the Aston Martin. I walked behind her the way there and made sure Nahuel didn't get a glance at Nessie's back side. That would just tick me off if I saw his reaction. I looked down myself and shouldn't have because Emmett was right besides me and saw what I was doing. He laughed, though. We all got settled inside. Nessie was sitting on top of me so the whole way there I kissed her neck. She giggled in some spots and in others Jasper and Emmett fake coughed. I didn't even turn to look at them.

When we got to Emily's house we stepped out of the car as fast as we could which was last. Emmett and Rosalie were the first ones to come out and then I figured, why not just let Alice and Jasper go? When we did get out, Esme and Carlisle had already gotten out of the car, too and they were all scattered over the party talking to people. I glanced down in front of me and since I knew no one was watching I took the opportunity to smack Nessie's butt. It wasn't hard but she turned around in a flash.

"Hey!" I laughed and pulled her closer to me by the waist so I could kiss her. I got lost in her kisses. Or when we touched. Any sort of contact. How did I go without this for about 7 years? I pulled away so that we could both breath.

"I catch one guy looking at that and I'll kill them," I tried to make it a joke by smiling but I knew that she knew I was more than serious.

"I catch one girl looking at this," her little finger jabbed at my chest, "and I'll kill her." I laughed. I would surely enjoy seeing that. I would also stop it before it would go to far. We kissed again and soon after we were done we went to look for our family.

After Shane greeted us and we all exchanged a few words, Nessie and I went to sit down. We sat in the middle of the chairs and talked to those who were besides us. I was mostly talking to Seth, Embry and Quil, who wouldn't keep his eyes off Claire. I had to snap my fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention several times. I wondered if I did that. Embry was sort of depressed so he didn't talk as much and Seth didn't feel too hot being at a wedding and not having a date. Nessie and Claire were sitting next to us having a conversation about boys which made Quil uncomfortable.

"Hey, man. Calm down," Embry told him.

"Yeah, no worries. She loves you and you know that," I tried to comfort him.

"It's just that… I don't see her as much as I'd like to. I mean, yeah, I run her house at night but she's asleep and doesn't know I'm there," he confessed. "Then, I see her on the weekends and it's the only time we spend together."

"It'll get easier as she gets older," Seth said, his head hanging low. "I imagine."

I saw Edward and Bella enter the room and they walked over to where we were.

"Hello," Edward said, nodding to each of the guys and smiling at Claire. Bella kissed Claire's cheek and hugged all the guys. She looked really nice in her dress. I knew Alice had picked it out for her.

"We'll catch you guys later," Embry said, speaking for all of them. They waved and left, along with Claire.

"What's up, Bells? By the way, you look beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks," she said. I wondered what was happening that she was so upset. Well, both her and Edward were.

"Dad, what's going on?" Nessie asked. Edward was looking at me, sort of like if he wanted me to guess something in my head. He gave a slight nod that I knew Nessie hadn't caught.

_It's Nahuel, isn't it? What was he thinking about, Edward? Say it!_

"I don't like Nahuel being here. Nothing good was in his thoughts at the house. He must've forgotten I have the talent to read minds because the-the fantasies he held in his head were more than annoying and very disturbing." I knew that I was shaking and that if I didn't get out of here soon I would be putting on a huge show but my legs refused to move. I knew exactly what those fantasies where about. Not even I had them and I've been with Nessie since before she was born! He's out of his mind if he thinks he'll get with her! Hell, I'm not even gonna let him near her! "The fantasies were about you, Nessie." Of course Nessie didn't know what Edward had been talking about she was deceived by him. Stupid, bloodsucking, leech made her believe she could trust him! _Sorry_, I added mentally for Edward.

Nessie put her hand over mine and my body stopped the shaking but inside, I was still about to explode.

"Jake, it's not like I'll let it happen," she told me. I knew nothing would happen because I wouldn't let it.

"I trust you, baby, it's him I don't trust." The little wrinkle in between her eyebrows appeared again, something she had inherited from Bella, and I knew she was deep in thought. I kissed her lightly and brought her back to reality. "I love you more than my own life. It's worthless next to you." She pulled away from my face and our eyes met. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry," she said, resting her hand on my cheek. I placed mine over hers so we were both in contact. After a few minutes of silence, an short old man with gray hair, whom I assumed was the pope, walked to the front of the room right before Leah walked down the isle, passing by chairs, looking as great as ever in her white dress.

I cant be sure how long it took, but after Shane and Leah were officially married, and had kissed, they walked down the isle again towards the door, and into the car that waited outside. I knew that they went to change so they could come back for the party. I only had one question in my mind.

_What would happen when we went back to The White House?_

**DUM DUM DUM! haha hope u guys liked this chapter!! i have chp. 18 done BUT i wont post it until i get 73 reviews! all im asking is for 8 more! im not one to do this but i want to kno how u guys feel abut the story and if u lik how its going and everything! some of u were right for the visitor being it was nahuel so good for u =) lol there will no is much more drama in the next chapter so if u want to read it REVIEW! thankss for reading!! iloveyouall!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 18 (Rip) **_

"Whoooooooo," Emmett yelled as he passed by Jake and I. He was chasing Rosalie and at the same time dancing to the beat of the music. I looked around but couldn't find my mom or dad anywhere in sight. I sniffed the air and noticed that their scent was nowhere here.

"Jake, do you think we can go home?" I asked him quietly. Everyone was having a blast, and I would really hate to ruin it for them but I was getting more suspicious and worried by the second. Plus there were other things I had in mind for tonight.

"Of course, baby," his lips were at my ear as he and I swirled.

We went to look for Alice and Jasper, and found them sitting at one of the tables with untouched plates of food in front of them. I knew that Alice didn't want to be here any longer because she couldn't see and that irked her. Not even Jasper could calm her down.

"Thank God!" She stood up. "We've been waiting ages!" I giggled because I knew what ages felt like, and this definitely wasn't it.

"We have to find Rose, Em, Carlisle and Esme," I told them. Jasper and her nodded and were off to find them while Jake and I said our goodbyes to Leah.

"Did you guys enjoy the party?" Leah asked, smiling as she entwined her fingers with Shane's. They were the cutest couple I had seen apart from my mom and dad.

"It was really good," I told her. "We both had a great time. What about you?'

"It was everything we both wanted," she smiled up at her now husband. He smiled right back at her.

"I'm glad you guys came," Shane said. "We'll see you around right? Don't be strangers!" We all laughed.

"Of course not. I gotta watch out for my little sis," Jake said, making Leah blush. He laughed again. "Don't blush too hard. Remember there's lots of vamps around," the last part he added lower so no humans would hear. Only Shane did and laughed right along with us.

"Well, we have to go," I frowned. "I'll miss you," I said as I hugged her. "Be sure to take lots of pictures, okay?"

Leah and Shane were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They would be gone for 3 weeks. I just hoped they used protection so that when they came back they wouldn't have an unexpected surprise like I was.

"Me, too," I let her go so she could embrace Jake.

"Love ya, little sis," he whispered and chuckled at some insider, I supposed.

"I love you, too, Jake. Never had I thought the day would come when I would let my true feelings be," we all laughed together before Jake and I excused ourselves and walked to the car. No one was around.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Sure I did, but I'm worried," I looked down.

"I know," he lifted my chin with a finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest. I let his smell come into my system and intoxicate me. "Tonight."

"What?" He asked, lifting my head again. I mouthed 'Oops'. That wasn't meant to come out. "They're here."

I turned around and saw my family coming. They opened the doors of the Aston Martin with the alarm and Jake and I were the first to go inside. We got settled soon before the car was crowded once more. The way there was quiet. No one spoke except for a few grunts from Emmett because he wanted to stay and party a while longer until Rose whispered in his ear that when they got home they would be doing things much more interesting, which really was something I could live without knowing. He kissed her neck and shut his mouth for the rest of the ride. Jake and I were also the first ones to get out and run into the house, where Nahuel's scent was strong. He was back.

"You guys are back," he said, as if reading my thoughts. He got up from the loveseat and ran towards Jake and I but thankfully, Jake stepped in front of me. "Excuse me," Nahuel said kindly and tried to sidestep Jake but my Jake is smarter than him.

"No, you see when I said I'm her boyfriend, I meant she's mine," Jake clarified and I smiled even though no one saw me. Some people might think it's sick to like that your boyfriend says he owns you but I don't mind because I know how he meant it. He's mine, too.

"We mustn't be on the same page, Jacob. I do not want to be with Nessie in that way. I just thought she would want someone to talk to that has gone through the same things as her." I almost believe him because he sounded sincere but remembered how good actors and liars we could all be so I fought back calling him a liar.

"That's why she has us," Alice said. She and Rosalie passed by me and stood by Jake.

"I meant someone her kind." Running out of excuses, are we?

"She's half-vampire like us," Em told him as he stood next to his wife. Jazz did the same with my other aunt. They had built what looked like a bridge from my view, which was just Jake's and my aunts' and uncles' back.

"Please! You're a mongrel! Don't compare yourself to my kind. You're just a dog." That was where my patience faded. I pushed Jake to the side violently, maybe too violently, and he bumped into Rosalie but I could now see Nahuel. He could mess with me. I couldn't care less what he called me or wanted to do with me because it wouldn't happen but he offends my family and Emmett wont be the only one looking for a fight.

"What did you say?" I growled. His features softened and he smiled at me. I didn't even try to stop my hand as it flew up to the air and I smacked him right across the face. "Don't you fucking insult anyone from my family ever again, do you hear me?" He nodded slowly but the stupid grin never left his face. "Do you want to be slapped again, is that it?"

"It's just that you look so hot when you're angry," he replied and I heard something tear. It was his head.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 18 (Anger) **_

I loved my soon to be family, even if they are vamps. I don't really mind that part anymore but Emmett was being annoying as shit as he passed by Nessie and I running for the 5th time tonight screaming 'Whoooooooo'. I didn't punch him right there and then because Nessie was in my arms.

"Jake, do you think we can go home?" She made her voice barely audible as she asked this. I knew she didn't want anyone else to hear. As much as I loved Leah, too, I wanted to leave already and take care of what was going on in The White House. Bella and Edward had left a while ago and I didn't want them to be alone with Nahuel. I didn't like the way he looked at Bella either, that one time, and Edward's temper wasn't as good as he made others think.

"Of course, baby," I whispered. We twirled away from everyone dancing and found Alice and Jasper sitting at a table, pretending to be eating. I know that Alice had to be annoyed because she didn't have visions here, with the wolves and all.

"Thank God! We've been waiting ages," she got up from the chair and Jasper did exactly the same thing.

"We have to find Rose, Em, Carlisle and Esme," Nessie informed them and after they nodded and left we went to Leah and Shane.

"Did you guys enjoy the party?" Leah smiled at us as she and Shane joined hands. I imagined how happy I would be when it was Nessie in the white dress and me with the bow.

"It was really good," Nessie said. "We both had a great time. What about you?'

"It was everything we both wanted," Leah and Shane had a moment and I looked away not feeling very comfortable. I have no idea why. I did know that I wanted to get to The White House already.

"I'm glad you guys came," Shane said. "We'll see you around right? Don't be strangers!"

"Of course not. I gotta watch out for my little sis," Leah's cheeks reddened and I remembered the guests to the party. "Don't blush too hard. Remember there's lots of vamps around." Again, we all laughed together.

"Well we have to go. I'll miss you. Be sure to take lots of pictures, okay?" Nessie hugged her as I shook hands with Shane and wished them good luck on their trip.

"Me, too," Leah suddenly hugged me.

"Love ya, little sis," I told her and squeezed her.

"I love you, too, Jake. Never had I thought the day would come when I would let my true feelings be." My barking laughter was louder than Nessie and Leah's but I didn't care as people stared at us walking to the car. How things had changed over the last couple of years. Who knew this is how it would all turn out. Apparently, Alice and Jasper were still looking for Blondie, Em, Doc, and Esme because they weren't at the car.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her, for lack of a better topic of conversation. I didn't like the silence.

"Sure I did, but I'm worried."

"I know," I said and as our eyes met again told her once more "I love you."

"I love you, too," she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I kissed her hair as we rocked back and forth slightly. "Tonight."

"What?" What was happening tonight? Why had she said- Jasper waved at us, distracting me from my thoughts. "They're here." She looked up and turned around. We all got inside the car and made our way back to The White House. Emmett, of course, the whiny 5 yearold wanted to stay at the party but Rosalie told him something that made him relax and something that I will pretend never entered my system. It was gross enough seeing them make out, I couldn't even imagine seeing them- What do you know? We're home! Nessie and I ran through the door and spotted Nahuel sitting in the love seat, while Edward and Bella sat together on the couch. They all looked up at us, as the rest of the family outside came trickling in.

"You guys are back," Nahuel grinned and I just scowled. I felt Nessie tense at my side when he got up and approached us. I took a step in front of her and blocked his view. "Excuse me." The little leech tried to get to her by going around me.

"No, you see when I said I'm her boyfriend, I meant she's mine," I told him as I glared down at him. His face went through shock before recovering.

"We mustn't be on the same page, Jacob. I do not want to be with Nessie in that way," I almost laughed when he said this. He was just so stupid to actually think I would believe him. Edward hadn't told him about his talent. "I just thought she would want someone to talk to that has gone through the same things as her."

"That's why she has us," Alice snapped as she and Rosalie stepped besides me; one on each side. I was surprised when I saw Blondie on my right side.

"I meant someone her kind," he was looking for an excuse since he knew we had caught him.

"She's half-vampire like us," Emmett said, standing besides Rosalie with his arm over her shoulder. Jasper did the same with Alice and before we knew it we had created a barrier between Nessie and Nahuel.

"She's half-human like me," I said and he snorted.

"Please! You're a mongrel! Don't compare yourself to my kind. You're just a dog," he spat. Well, goodbye Mr. Nice Guy. Before I knew it I was pushed onto Blondie next to me and Nessie was standing in front of all of us, just inches away from Nahuel.

"What did you say?" Nessie was growling and crouching. I thought she would lunge at him any minute. He smiled at her but didn't answer. Earning him a rightful slap in the face. He was dumbfounded for a second but recovered soon and kept gawking at Nessie like the idiot he is. "Don't you fucking insult anyone from my family ever again, do you hear me?" I don't think I have ever heard Nessie curse before so this douchebag must be upsetting her pretty bad. He nodded but didn't make a move or talk. "Do you want to be slapped again, is that it?"

"It's just that you look so hot when you're angry."

It might've been a reflex. Or it might've been that I wanted to do it since the day he first stepped foot in this house 7 years ago. But it happened and as his head flew across the living room until it banged against the wall, knocking down a shelf, I didn't even try to suppress the grin on my face.

**oooo the suspense! lol yeah, i kno it was short and thanks u guys for the reviews! you're all great! i love you guys and i hope u like this chapter. again, review and tell me how you feel abut it! i wanna kno if u lik where this is going!! loveyouu**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Nessie's POV_**

**_Chapter 19 (Define Love) _**

"It was about time," Emmett chuckled and Jasper joined him.

"Let's go, hun," my mom said as she appeared at my side.

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere," I snapped.

"Renesmee go with your mother," my dad ordered.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

I heard my uncles laughing again and when I looked over to my side I only saw Rosalie smiling and Alice with her 'vision face' although I knew she couldn't see anything because of Jake, me, and well, Nahuel. Then I followed Rose's gaze and saw why Emmett and Jasper were laughing. They had gotten Nahuel's head and were tossing it to each other like if it was ball. There were a few complaints coming from the head, and his body was laying on floor like he had given up. I had to stay here. I couldn't leave my family now.

"There will be no fight," my dad answered someone's thoughts and for a second I thought they were Alice's until I looked back up at him and realized they were mine. "Nahuel will leave the house without any- Emmett would you please stop throwing his head around?" My uncle glared at my dad shortly but sighed and put it on next to Nahuel's body. "Get him up and put it on him. We wont take his life- or whatever it is for us- away."

"God, Edward, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Emmett mumbled, more to himself than for anyone else but otherwise began picking up Nahuel's body and put his head back.

"You stupid mutt! If you ever touch me again I will kill you," was the first that left Nahuel's mouth. I almost ran to where he was to slap him one more time but Jake had his arms around me, restraining me back before I could even take a step forward. I was growling and apparently, Nahuel found this amusing, for he was laughing his head off. Again.

"Shut up! You make me sick," I yelled into his face, which was Thank God, nowhere near mine.

"Stupid, naïve, little girl," he shook his head and smiled.

"Can I do it now?" Emmett asked impatiently, getting everyone's attention.

"No, Emmett," my dad answered. "Be patient." He sighed but otherwise kept his eyes locked with Rosalie's. I knew she was worried and didn't want this to turn out into a fight. Even though my aunt my was shallow, I sort of understood her. She had told me about her past and how she had been turned and what she did to those men that hurt her. I didn't blame her. I would've done the same thing. Except I think she went a little overboard with the whole wedding dress thing, but after all it was Rosalie.

"Nessie, hun, we need to talk," my mom said. "Please just come outside with me for a few minutes."

"No," I hissed, returning my gaze back to Nahuel. "I have to deal with something."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Your father, uncles, and Jake will take care of him. You will come outside with me so we can have a little chat," she said.

"Fine," I spat. Jake let me go and I followed my mom out of The White House. I followed her as we ran into the forest, close to the cottage. After she stopped, I asked her why I was here.

"We need to talk," she answered.

"I kinda figured," I snapped before apologizing. I didn't really mean to be mean to her but I wasn't in the mood right now.

"You and Jake are very… serious. Of course I expect that, but it's been really fast. I mean, what is it, two months since he told you about the imprinting?"

"Mom, him telling me about the imprinting was how we began but even if he wouldn't have told me, the feelings were arising already. They're unstoppable."

"I know, hun. I don't have anything against that, for I know what it is like to find your true love. I know how it feels when you figure out that they love you, too. And I definitely know how it feels when they kiss you. This is mainly what I want to talk to you about. Edward told me about certain… thoughts you're having. He's afraid Jake wont keep the promise he made him. That makes me concerned."

"Well, mom," I began, "I guess I'll start by letting you know that Jake and I came to an agreement."

"Oh good! So you wont be with him that way until you're married?"

"Not exactly… You see, I think I'm ready. No, I'm more than positive I'm ready. Still, I don't see why we should be talking about this now when back at the house there's a psycho vampire whom my dad should be more concerned about his thoughts rather than mine."

"You said tonight. Nessie, have I ever told you how you were made?"

"Mom, I already know about that," I mumbled as I blushed and she laughed.

"No, hun. I know you know what it takes to make a baby but I meant do you know how I got Edward to have an actual honeymoon with me?"

"No…" I said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"I made a deal with him. An agreement, as we'd call it."

"What was it?" I asked, more interested now than before.

"He'd promised if I married him, I would be his in everyway and he would turn me into a vampire," she confessed. I didn't know what was so bad about it. I mean, I actually looked forward to getting married. "Renee got married very young and had me with Charlie. They divorced after I was born and ever since, she'd always tell me all about her mistakes. She'd judge every girl that walked in front of her and held an engagement ring and wasn't over 30." She laughed, probably remembering a memory. "I was scared stiff! I never wanted to get married. I preferred going through the pain of becoming one like your father than walking down the isle. Silly me. I never thought Renee would be so happy when I told her I was getting married. I was truly shocked, and excited. Edward was thrilled at the idea of me finally becoming his wife and the more I thought about it, the more _I_ liked the idea of him being my husband. After we got married, he'd promised we'd try. Well, we did. I was glad I waited until after we got married because I cant even imagine what would've happened if Charlie ever found out I got pregnant before I was married!" Another wave of laughter came from her. "Long story short, or shorter, I guess. Don't think that you're ready just because you feel attracted to Jake, Nessie. You never know what will happen once you and him actually are together, in every sense of the word. Hopefully, it wont happen what did to me, because you're still too young to have a baby, but you know where I'm getting. Please wait."

I took in all of her words. I knew what she meant and I understood, too but I didn't _want_ to wait. I was ready and I knew it. I had a solution to the problem she had faced. Protection; we could use it. I also knew, however, that once I had experienced what it felt like to be Jake's completely, I would definitely want to do it everyday.

"Mom, you know I love you. I take the advice you give me and everything you say, I give serious thought to but this… I can't to this. I feel that we're so right together and I just want it to happen. I know he wants it, too. In a way, I feel bad. Making him wait so long, but there's nothing I could've don't about that. I know you mean well, but… I just can't." She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. The little wrinkle between her eyes appeared and made me smile. It was another of the things that proved I was so much like my mother. When she opened them again, she spoke.

"Hun, of course Jake feels the same way. He loves you more than you can imagine. I know you love him, too. Have you stopped to think about what would happen if you did get pregnant, though?"

"I won't. Jake and I will be careful until we both agree the time is right to have a baby. Mom, you know that I'm not going to wait until I want to have kids to have sex with him. You weren't planning on having sex with my dad just to have me. I was a surprise, remember?"

"Nessie, I know you've heard of all of those diseases someone can get my having sexual intercourses with someone-"

"Are you assuming that Jake isn't a virgin?" I asked.

"No, no. I know he is, but-"

"Give it up, mom. We both know Jake doesn't have any disease. We both know you're just saying that to make me wait. We both know you're-"

"Okay, okay! I am giving up. If you feel the time is right-" she sighed again "-go ahead and be with him. Just know that both your father and I love you no matter what and if you're faced with something, as for example being pregnant, you can tell us right away."

"Mom, for the last time, I'm not gonna get pregnant," I yelled. I knew they had heard us back at the house so I started blushing. "Oops." She laughed.

"We better head back and see what the boys have done." She put her arm over my shoulder and we walked together back to The White House.

"I love you, mom," I told her as we walked inside.

"I love you, too, hun." She kissed the top of my head and went to stand next to my dad as I stood next to Jake. I looked up at him to see him smile down at me and put his arm over my shoulder as I wrapped mine around his waist.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 19 (Tonight)**_

"It was about time," Emmett said.

"Let's go, hun," Bella told Nessie. I was glad for that. I didn't want Nessie to see what would happen if Nahuel pissed me off again, because it wouldn't just be his head, let me tell you that.

Edward shot me a look but didn't say anything.

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Renesmee go with your mother," Edward said, his tone firm.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Nessie's tone was just as firm as her father's. Stubborn like her mother, hardheaded like her father.

That got me another look from Edward. I turned at the sound of Jasper and Emmett's uncontrollable laughter. I saw what they were doing. Honestly, sometimes I thought I was more mature than both of them together. Even though I would've loved to be one of them at that moment to be playing ball with that parasite's head. The funniest part was that his eyes kept rolling back and looked like he would faint. Ha! There were also a few grunts every time Emmett would catch the head. Blondie was laughing, too, now.

"There will be no fight," Edward said, bringing me back to reality. "Nahuel will leave the house without any- Emmett would you please stop throwing his head around?" Emmett looked sad and mad as he glared at Edward but put the head next to the body. "Get him up and put it on him. We wont take his life- or whatever it is for us- away."

"God, Edward, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" After years of seeing Emmett practically everyday, I came up with a conclusion. He's a kid at heart or as some people say 'a whiny baby'. Either one works just as well.

"You stupid mutt! If you ever touch me again I will kill you." I was amused at the thought of Nahuel trying to even hurt me. As soon as his head left his body he threw himself onto the floor and didn't move. I would love to fight him. Nessie apparently wanted to do so, too, because she crouched and almost jumped him except that I had my arms wrapped around her before she would launch herself.

"Shut up! You make me sick." That's my girl.

"Stupid, naïve, little girl." That bitch shook his head and smiled at her like he had just informed her that she had won a beauty contest. Could he live without an arm? Because that was the next thing I was going to rip off.

"Can I do it now?" I heard Emmett ask. The question was obviously for Edward and it was also about killing Nahuel.

"No, Emmett. Be patient," Edward answered. I was about to start whining now. I didn't want to wait. I wanted a fight and I wanted it now. But first I wanted Nessie out of the room.

"Nessie, hun, we need to talk. Please just come outside with me for a few minutes." Had Edward and Bella switched talents and now she was reading thoughts?

"No. I have to deal with something," Nessie hissed while she scowled at Nahuel who was still grinning stupidly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Your father, uncles, and Jake will take care of him. You will come outside with me so we can have a little chat." Thank you Bella, for laying down the law! At least for this. No more laying down the law in anything else, you hear me?

I looked around and saw Edward looking at me in the 'how-pathetic-can-he-be' sort of way.

"Fine," she agreed. I slowly let go of her so I was sure she wouldn't attack Nahuel. I knew he would fight her back and I wanted the pleasure of giving him a slow and painful death. He wouldn't hurt her.

We didn't speak until we couldn't hear Nessie and Bella's footsteps anymore. Then, it was Edward who broke the silence.

"Look, Nahuel. Our family wont harm you if you do not harm us," he started off. I growled in disagreement but he just ignored me. "I know how you think of my daughter and I will not let that be. I'll give you two options. You either leave us all alone and never return, or you can stick around for as long as one of us can take it until we kill you. The choice is yours."

"Edward, Edward. I remember how polite you were 7 years ago, back when you needed my help."

"Note: your work was already done and I have already thanked you," Edward interrupted.

"Whatever the situation was, I see things have changed. Nessie is obviously attached somehow to this hideous creature," he gestured towards me and scrunched up his nose, "who smells disgustingly bad. I know she will not pay attention to me nor want me in the way I want her." Another growl escaped me except this time I wasn't alone. Edward, along with Jasper and Emmett had also growled. "Relax. I wont attempt anything. Edward if you do not want to know what I'm thinking of then do not stay in my head. Linger around someone else's thoughts."

"It's not something I choose," Edward snapped.

"Back to the subject. I also know that this Jacob character likes Nessie the same way. I wont disturb their relationship." There was a snicker and it wasn't Nahuel's. We all turned in the direction it came from to see Rosalie with her arms crossed against her chest. She walked forward until she was in front of Nahuel before speaking.

"We know you're lying. Which is why, my brother Edward, gave you two options you have to chose from. I know guys like you. I've been with a guy like you and the only thing you deserve is death," she said.

"Now, now, Rosalie," Carlisle came and stood between them. "We mustn't judge Nahuel. We barely know him."

"Excuse me," Alice shoved past me, as apparently I was blocking her view. "I know enough about him. I wont defend him because I do know that he has an interest for Nessie but Nahuel wont hurt us."

"Alice you cant see," Edward said knowingly.

"I don't have to, Edward. Jazz and I were the ones who got Nahuel. We know about him. He might not have shown his best side but then again, who does when they're trying to protect someone they care about? We all know about this. Right, Jake?"

"He doesn't care about her," I said. "All he wants to do is get her to do some dirty business for him and that is not going to happen!"

"Point made, dog," Nahuel said. "I wont do anything to risk your lovely relationship with her. Since you see me as a threat I think it is best for me to leave. Although I will wait for Nessie to come back along with Bella so I can say my goodbyes to them."

"Threat? Please! You only wish you were that significant," I told him and he hissed at me. He crouched and I was about to pounce on him but then something cold and hard was restraining me.

"No, Jacob. We will keep our word. We wont harm him if he doesn't harm us," Edward said. I tried to get out of his grip but he knew exactly where to hold me where I couldn't let go. "Jasper, Emmett." But they didn't try to restrain me. They didn't even move as Edward said their names. They wanted to kill this stupid bloodsucker as much as I did.

"There will be no fighting here," Carlisle spoke again. "Understood, Jake?" I just growled louder. "Understood?" I began to relax and my breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah. Understood," I replied.

"Jasper, Emmett. Understood?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Alright, then. What about you Nahuel?" He straightened when his name was mentioned.

"I wasn't planning on fighting anyone tonight," Nahuel responded.

"Mom, for the last time, I'm not gonna get pregnant," Nessie's voice sounded far away but distinguishable. Oh. My. God. Did she say _pregnant_? My heart accelerated and for a second I thought I was going to faint. I looked up to meet my eyes with Edward's. I knew he had heard. Did he?

Edward nodded.

His eyes were full of confusion and questions, as probably mine were. No one spoke. No one moved. They just stared at Edward and me. Nessie and Bella must not be in hearing distance for Edward so he didn't know what was going on but I knew he had an idea.

Another nod.

What was Nessie planning? I had a pretty good idea. Did this include me? Of course it did, stupid! When would she want to do this? Oh. My. God.

I heard her all over again in my head as she said '_Tonight_' when we were kissing at the wedding. She and Bella bolted in through the door and took their places next to me and Edward. I looked down at Nessie and smiled at her nervously. She returned the smile but she was confident, sure of herself. I put my arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her small arm around my waist. We both turned forward and waited for someone to speak again.

**sorry that it's been a really long time since i updated! i hope u guys liked this and i took a long time cuz i didnt know how i wanted it to come out. i hope u guys like it and thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!! it's what keeps me writing! i lovee feedback! lol i'll also have 'the premiers' second chapter up tonight so check it out later! iloveyouguys!! -dunie**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 20 (Game on) **_

As my dad had told me after Jake had bought me a pony when I was physically 5, there's good news and bad news. For the pony, the good news was that I was allowed to keep it. The bad news was that the pony had to be kept away from The White House and the rest of the family if I wanted it to live. Except for Alice, whom rode on it everyday until it was murdered by Emmett. I've never forgiven him and I still sort of hold a grudge about it but I love him either way, so it doesn't matter. Back to the good and bad news. The good news is that Nahuel agreed to leave us alone. The bad news is that he was still there when my mom and I came back.

After apologizing and saying goodbye, and trying to hug me but I kicked him right where I know it hurts, so he backed away glaring and ran away from the house. It wasn't all that bad, I guess. What I hadn't noticed is that it was pretty late. Well, not actually _late_, but for the plans I had it was. My dad looked at me when I thought that. I couldn't read the look and it made me sad. I got another look from Jasper but his was confusion. He didn't know why I was sad. I didn't like to make him suffer with me so I smiled and winked. He did the same and got back to the conversation going on. All our family was gathered around the dining room table which was rarely used.

"It was my fault," Alice blamed herself, _again_. "I should've been looking out for any visitors. It's just that I haven't been too focused because since Jake is being here more I rarely see and…"

"Alice it wasn't your fault," I told her, yet _again_. It was my fault and I knew it but I also knew that if I said this out loud everyone else would start taking the blame. I hated when they did that. Just because I was the youngest one they always thought they had to protect me from everything. I could face the world on my own but no, they didn't know _that_.

"Renesmee," was all my dad said and I knew he had heard me. It was true, though. Even he knew it. "No. I don't."

_Dad, please! You know I'm not a little girl but all of you go around screaming to the world that I am. You know I hate that. _

"We do not," he disagreed. "All we do is take care of you."

"What are you secretly talking about?" Alice asked. She was just ignored.

_That's the problem! I can take care of myself. You know that, too!_

"No. You can't." I think everyone, except of course one person, had an idea of what we were talking about. That one person was, like it always is, Emmett.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Emmett, babe, I know it's hard for you to keep up but if you would just try it… I mean we can all pretty much understand what's going on," Rosalie said. "It's always you that's doesn't get it."

"I'm not retarded, Rose. It's not my fault if others are more talented than me," he complained. "Seriously, though. It's not fair. What's going on?"

"Nessie thinks she can take of herself and that we are protecting her too much," my mom said.

Traitor!

My dad caught this and laughed. My mom, along with most of the family except Emmett once again, looked at him like he needed some sort of help.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want us up in your business anymore?" My uncle asked.

"When did I ever?"

"True," he chuckled. "I don't get how this came up, though." He scratched his head and looked down.

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly, before anyone else could say their theory out loud and get it right. "I'm pretty tired plus I still haven't changed. I'm gonna go to the cottage," I paused and looked at Jake at my side. "Jake can you come with me?" He didn't look so surprised that I had asked him.

"Of course," he told me and got my hand.

"I'll go with you, Nessie," my mom said and I shot her a death glare. If looks could kill she'd be writhing on the floor with pain before her death. "Never mind. I just remembered I wanted to talk to Alice and Rosalie about something." I gave her a different look now. It was a 'don't-you-dare' look and she mouthed 'I won't'.

"Nessie, I'd like to speak with you," my dad said and I groaned.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm really tired."

"Baby, if your dad needs to talk to you, maybe you should-"

"I'm afraid it has to be now. Tomorrow might just be too late," my dad interrupted Jake.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for talking right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep," I smirked and ran with Jake all the way to the cottage. I was glad no one was following us because I didn't want them to mess this up. As soon as we walked in the cottage Jake was giving me funny looks. I don't mean funny as laughing but weird. Sort of suspicious. "Hello, my love," I said, the pitch of my voice higher than usual. Must be the excitement.

"What's up, baby?" He asked me, the suspicion in his eyes. I smirked.

"Nothing… Umm, would you mind helping me take my dress off?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and lead him to my room. After closing the door I said "I don't really reach the zipper in the back." I pulled my hair to the side over my shoulder.

"Sure," he gulped and I felt his warm hands suddenly on my back, reaching for the zipper. When he found it he pulled down on it but not all the way. He stopped moving his hands after the zipper had been undone halfway through my back. "Where's your bra?" His question was so random it made me laugh.

"This dress has a built in bra. No need to wear extra padding that I don't need," I giggled, my back still to him. His hands moved up to my bare shoulders.

"Can you reach the zipper there?" I tried and unfortunately, I did reach it. I pulled it all the way down and since there was no way the dress would stay up by itself, it felt onto the floor. Jake's breath caught and I suddenly became worried. I never had been insecure but I wasn't sure what I would do if Jake didn't like what he saw. I didn't so much as move and neither did he. After what seemed like hours, which I knew were only minutes, Jake spoke again. "I think it'll be best if I go."

"No," I said, and without even knowing I turned around. Jake had his eyes closed so he didn't see anything. I sighed. I didn't turn on purpose but I was a little disappointed that he had his eyes closed. "Please don't go. I want you to stay. It'll make me happy, Jake." I closed the distance between us and pressed my entire body against him. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to. My body felt nice against his. It fit perfectly. We were meant for each other.

"I wont," he said after another while. I looked up but his eyes were still closed. "Can you please put some clothes on?"

This is when my game would start.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I pulled away innocently. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Not too much," he lied.

"I'm sorry," I said again, and filled my voice with fake pain as I turned around so my back was to him again. "You can turn around. I'm gonna take a shower, but please don't leave."

"Baby, I'm sor-"

"No, Jake. It's my fault. I knew you didn't want me as much as I want you," I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He knocked on the door several times but I ignored those knocks. I couldn't help but grin to myself. All part of the plan. I turned the shower on and took a cold bath. My skin was hot enough as it is so I decided to cool down a bit.

It was only after I got out of the shower that I had realized I hadn't gotten anything to wear so now the only thing I was an used underwear, which I definitely wouldn't wear, and a towel. I dried myself and put the towel around me. When I stepped out of the bathroom quietly I saw Jake laying down on my bed, without his shirt. He had fallen asleep because I heard his quiet snores. I giggled to myself, picked up his button down shirt, and went to my closet. After finding a red lacy underwear with a matching bra I put them on and threw the shirt over it. Yeah, it's not the sexiest thing to wear but I had my own ideas. I buttoned it up quickly before I went to the bed and laid next to Jake.

I made circles on his chest with my finger and I explored it further. Although I already knew exactly every part of his chest by memory. I started playing with the button on his pants until I undid it. I looked up cautiously and found Jake staring down at me.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 20 (Stubborn) **_

I realized I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have a great family, whom even if they are vamps I still love them; my dad and sisters are still alive, Thank God for that; and a gorgeous girlfriend, whom surprises me more and more each day. As Nahuel was about to give her a hug she kicked him right where every guy dreads he'll ever be kicked. It definitely showed him and everyone burst out laughing. Except him, because of course he ran out of the house glaring at Nessie.

After he had left the whole family gathered in the dining room table. I knew they had this for keeping up appearances but it made no sense because no one, outside from me, who knew their secret and was part of it, Charlie, who was pretty close to knowing it but didn't want to, and other vamps, that were part of the secret, visited them. It was times like this when it was useful, though. We were all sitting around it, talking amongst one another. Mostly I talked with Edward.

_Do you know anything about what we heard from Nessie earlier?_

He nodded slightly, and I knew no one else had noticed.

_Well, what was it? Tell me, Edward!_

He shook his head now and I glared at him. Suddenly he turned to Nessie, who was sitting right next to me, at the same time she looked up. After getting a look from Jasper, she winked at him and smiled, and he returned to his conversation. She knew I had caught that because our eyes met momentarily. She looked embarrassed. Why?

Alice kept blaming herself and now I knew why Edward had always said that the smallest was the most annoying one. I always thought Emmett was the most annoying one but I was beginning to have second thoughts. Nessie disagreed with her and by the look on her face I knew she blamed it on herself but there was nothing I, or anyone for that matter, could do to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Renesmee. No. I don't," Edward said, getting everyone's attention. It was quiet except for my breathing. "We do not. All we do is take care of you." I knew that they were arguing but I wasn't going to get in it.

"What are you secretly talking about?" Alice asked. No one paid attention to her for the first time.

"No. You can't."

Now I knew what they were talking to each other about. Of course Nessie thought she could take care of herself and that he family was being overprotective. I think sometimes they are but I cant say I blame them. I'm overprotective with her, too.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Clueless Emmett asked

"Emmett, babe, I know it's hard for you to keep up but if you would just try it," Blondie told him. "I mean we can all pretty much understand what's going on. It's always you that's doesn't get it." I bit my lip back to stop from laughing. She was pronouncing each syllable of the words and going as slow as she could.

"I'm not retarded, Rose. It's not my fault if others are more talented than me. Seriously, though. It's not fair. What's going on?" _More_ talented? Does he think _he's_ talented? Ha!

"Nessie thinks she can take of herself and that we are protecting her too much," Bella told him. So I was right!

Edward started laughing and everyone looked at him again. I exclude Emmett from the 'everyone' category. I knew he wasn't laughing at something I thought, but I guessed that he laughed at something Nessie thought.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want us up in your business anymore?" The way Emmett put it was even more amusing than anyone else could.

"When did I ever?" Nessie asked.

"True. I don't get how this came up, though." He was scratching his head and looked more like a dog than I ever do. I had a flashback. About 7 years ago before Nessie had been born and I was over with Seth. Edward had told Blondie to get me something to eat and she came back with a dog bowl with 'Fido' written on it. Good ol' times.

"Don't worry about it," Nessie answered. "I'm pretty tired plus I still haven't changed. I'm gonna go to the cottage. Jake can you come with me?"

"Of course," I replied and got her hand as we stood up together.

"I'll go with you, Nessie," Bella offered. I don't know what made her change her mind but soon after she claimed she needed to tell Rose and Alice something so she couldn't go.

"Nessie, I'd like to speak with you," Edward told her and she groaned.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Baby, if your dad needs to talk to you, maybe you should-" I started but was interrupted by Edward, explaining further for her.

"I'm afraid it has to be now. Tomorrow might just be too late."

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for talking right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep." I didn't know why Nessie wanted to get away from the house so quickly but I didn't care because I was tired of being there for so long already. As we ran to her house I observed her. She had her 'thinking face' on and the little wrinkle between her eyes came back. When we walked into the cottage she was smirking and I eyed her suspiciously. She was definitely up to something. Now to figure out what.

"Hello, my love," she said. Her voice sounded like Alice's.

"What's up, baby?"

"Nothing… Umm, would you mind helping me take my dress off?" She brought me to her room and closed the door. What the hell am I getting myself into today? "I don't really reach the zipper in the back."

"Sure," I grabbed the tiny zipper located in the middle of her back and pulled down on it. After it was about halfway down I stopped. "Where's your bra?" I that girls wore bras to keep their breasts… high? Or protected, I guess? Well, I knew they wore bras, period.

"This dress has a built in bra. No need to wear extra padding that I don't need," she giggled. I caressed her back softly as I placed my hands on top of her shoulder. She was so smooth and beautiful.

"Can you reach the zipper there?" I asked her and she brought her delicate hands to her back and unzipped the dress all the way until it fell to the floor. I didn't let my eyes wander over her body because I knew I would take her right there and then. I couldn't move and I didn't feel her movement either. My breathing was ragged and it was weird because I hadn't even seen her. "I think it'll be best if I go."

"No. Please don't go. I want you to stay. It'll make me happy, Jake." She had turned around and right now her petite, delicate body was pressed entirely against mine. The only thing separating us was my tux because I could feel the warmth radiating off her. I knew she was naked. Or at least almost naked.

"I wont. Can you please put some clothes on?" I had to ask her even if it might hurt her feelings. She knew I wanted her, didn't she?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Suddenly the cold air hit me and I knew we weren't touching anymore. I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding.

"Not too much," I tried to sound convincing but even to myself it sounded like a lie.

"I'm sorry. You can turn around. I'm gonna take a shower, but please don't leave." Nothing could hurt me more than how hurt she sounded. I heard her light footsteps as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Baby, I'm sor-" I was going to apologize but I was cut off by her.

"No, Jake. It's my fault. I knew you didn't want me as much as I want you." That's when I opened my eyes because I knew she was inside already. How could she be so stubborn as to believe what she had just said?

"Nessie!" I knocked and knocked on her door as I said her name over and over again but she was just ignoring me. I gave up and walked back to her bed. I took my shirt off because it was bothering me and was left with my pants and shoes on. I was just too lazy to take them off now. I lay back on her bed and drifted to sleep.

It wasn't until I felt something tickling me that I began to notice I had fallen asleep. It wasn't really like me to go to sleep in the middle of the day- well, yeah it's totally like me. I opened my eyes and saw the last thing I would've expected to see. A very uncovered Nessie wearing my white, button down shirt, from which I could see her red bra under; I just imagined her underwear was matching. There was a nudge on my pants and when I looked down I saw that she was undoing my button. I should've probably stopped her, but I didn't want to. She raised her head slowly and our eyes met.

**so this was rated a little bit of pg-13 lol next chapter will also be like this, only a little more intense. it's not a have to read if u dont want to but i'd lik for u to so i kno if u guys like it!! it'll be up soon, well as soon as i'm done. thanks for reading!! hope u guys liked it and REVIEW please!! i wanna know what u guys think of this story. -dunie**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 21 (Seducing)**_

We hadn't spoken. Neither of us had said one word. Our eyes said enough. We both knew what we wanted, and I knew what I was going to get. I ran my hand back up his chest, leaving goose bumps even though our temperature was the same. His lips parted faintly and I knew he liked it. Which is why I brought my hand back down to his pants. What I was going to do, I still had no idea but I knew I had to excite him. He had to want this as much as I did. Once my hand was on top of the button again, and about to make its way down to the zipper, he caught it. I looked back up at him. His eyes were wide and darker than I've ever seen them. Of course, I'd never done this to him before. He couldn't speak and that made me happy because he had no way of stopping me.

I climbed over him until I was laying completely on top of him. I just stared into his eyes and waited for them to change to how they usually were but they didn't. So I leaned my head closer to his and slowly licked his lips. His hands were immediately around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I placed small kisses on his jaw as I made my way down it. I found myself nibbling on his ear. He enjoyed this just as much as I did. I knew because he moaned softly and it was enough to keep me going.

He rubbed my back up and down as he took deep breaths. I locked my fingers in his hair when I put my lips on his and kissed him. Of course, after a while of just kissing there were two things that couldn't wait longer. 1) I needed to catch my breath as did he. 2) I wanted much more than to just kiss him.

"I love you," I said between ragged breaths.

"I love you, too."

"I want to be yours," I whispered as I stared into his mesmerizing black eyes.

"You are mine, and I'm yours."

"No, silly. There's more."

"Wh-what more?"

"Come on, Jake. You're smarter than that." After a long while of waiting for him to say something I gave up on waiting for him. "I guess I'll have to continue without your consent." I got off of him and jumped of my bed, landing with a soft thump on the floor.

"Where are you going?" He finally asked.

"Don't worry," I told him as I got closer to the door. "I'm not going anywhere."

I put my hand in the doorknob and locked it. Then I turned back to Jake. He had his eyebrows raised high. I looked around the room innocently before walking slowly to the window and closing it too. After that I walked next to the bed and started unbuttoning the shirt I had on, which was his, slowly.

"Wait," Jake almost screamed. I stopped right where I was.

"Yes?"

"What ar-are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Don't you think it's hot?" I asked him. "I do." I didn't wait for a response instead continued to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. His eyes just about popped out when he saw me. I hoped that was good otherwise my self esteem would be going down a whole lot. His mouth fell a little open. He took me in before our eyes met again. I smiled shyly. I think he was in shock. What a way to ruin a moment. "Jake?" I asked but got no answer in return. I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest, or more like under my bra. "Are you gonna close your mouth or should I take that the saliva coming out of it means I'm not what you want?" His lips were suddenly a tight line. I couldn't tell if it was, once again, good or bad. "Can you talk please? I'm nervous." He didn't say anything instead his eyes wandered over my body again. I put a hand on my hip and started tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. This wasn't how things were supposed to go but then again, when did things ever go my way? Oh, yeah. Most of the times.

"I love you," he said, finally out of his trance. I smiled again.

"As I love you." He got up from the bed after I had told him this and stood up in front of me. Only to look down and examine me one more time. When our eyes met again my heart raced.

"You're beautiful in every way." I blushed and looked down. With his finger he lifted my chin up so our eyes met again. He tilted my head up and I got on my toes. We kissed softly and sweetly before he pulled away. "I love you." I bit my lip nervously because I didn't know where to go on from here. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"You." He chuckled. "What?"

"Aren't I always there?" I scowled at him briefly before smiling.

"I want you."

"You know I want you, too," he kissed my forehead.

"No, Jake. I want you _now_."

"Baby, I think that maybe we should take this-"

"Slow?" I knew he would say this but I hadn't planned an answer for that. Well, aside from the 'no' I would give him. He nodded. "No. We have taken this slow Jake. Plus, I don't see why we have to wait. If you want me as much as you say you do-"

"Of course I do," he interrupted me. I didn't even know why I was still discussing this. I knew I could get him to do whatever I wanted if all I did was just say it made me happy. I also knew that I was standing only inches away from him in my bra and underwear. I stepped closer to him, making my chest reach his. I rested my head on his chest and sighed as I put my arms around his neck.

"Jake, I love you," I looked up. "What more do you need for me to say? I want to be yours. I want you to be mine."

He groaned a little and he threw his head back. Then his hands fluttered to my waist and he pulled me closer until our lips met. Jake's tongue ran lightly along my lips, even though they were parted, until he decided I'd had enough tricking. It wasn't long before I felt his warm lips moving from my mouth along my jaw line and to my ear. I knew what he was going to do. Exactly what I had done to him before. Now I knew why he had moaned; it felt great having him taste me.

I tried to take his pants off, since the button was already out and the zipper was halfway done, all I really needed to do was pull down but Jake pulled me closer to him, making it harder to move. I don't think I could actually, and it didn't matter because I loved where I was. I did, however, feel his groin on my thigh, making it harder for me to breath, too. I was nervous but I trusted Jake and everything was just so _right_. I got my hands out from between us and started fidgeting with my bra to take it off but I couldn't.

"Wait. I'll do that later," Jake whispered in my ear. I was ecstatic. I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face, nor did I want to. His lips lowered down to the hollow of my throat and he sucked slightly on my skin. God, he had no idea how good that felt. I threw my head back a little unconsciously, encouraging him. He stopped kissing me right on my bra strap, making me look down at him. He was looking up at me with an eyebrow raised. He chuckled quietly and mouthed _'I love you'_. Then he began to move his hand up and down my back while his head rested on my chest. I inhaled his scent deeply and let it intoxicate me so that my body almost went limp. His hand ran over my bra at the back and I wanted to tell him to take it off already. I was getting inpatient. I pulled his head back up so our lips could meet again. His tongue slowly entered my mouth, and he kissed me urgently. He was standing straight again, and I was on my toes with my arms around his neck. I was feeling lightheaded, even though I thought that couldn't happen to me. I pulled away and but his lips never left my body. He started kissing down my neck again and before I knew it he lifted me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Of course, that was only the beginning.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 21 (Seduced)**_

The more I stared into her eyes the more I noticed how lost I got in them. She had the exact brown that Bella had, which is a good thing since that was lost after she turned into a vamp. Of course, Bella was the last person I was thinking of right now when I had just caught Nessie undoing my pants while I slept. Not that she would've done anything. I don't think she would've. She slid up and down my chest and I knew it was obvious how much I liked this. Of course she took this as an advantage and put her hand back where I least wanted it to be in case my friend down there decided to make a scene. I held her hand before she could undo the zipper which was where she was going. This made her look back up. I knew that pretty soon little Jakey would get over excited and it was good that her eyes were on me and not my pants. I'm not sure if that's something she'll be able to get out of her head and I don't think Edward would want his daughter thinking about that.

Next thing I knew, Nessie was on top of me, her face less than an inch away from mine. We stared into each other's eyes again. Then she did what if someone told me she would do I wouldn't believe. She leaned forward and instead of kissing me, _licked my lips. _I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move and I let her. She was intoxicating me slowly, making me do anything she would want me to and letting her do anything too. Finally my arms moved and were around me waist. I pressed her tighter against me, her whole body shaping over mine. Perfectly. She started kissing my jaw all the way until my ear, where she started nibbling on it and my body almost went limp. I needed her at the moment. I started to rub her back to see if I could control this feeling, or more like control my buddy down there, but that didn't work.

Her mouth found mine then and we immediately began kissing passionately. It was so intense that I almost forgot we needed to breath but oxygen wasn't my priority at that moment. Unfortunately, she pulled away. We both started breathing heavily.

"I love you," she told me, making those my 3 favorite words ever.

"I love you, too."

"I want to be yours." It was so low even for my ears that I guessed on the answer to that.

"You are mine, and I'm yours."

"No, silly. There's more."

"Wh-what more?" I knew stuttering was bad because she knew I was weak but I couldn't help it. She made me nervous. And excited. And happy. Well, what emotions didn't I feel around her? Sadness. That's all.

"Come on, Jake. You're smarter than that." Of course I knew what she meant and I wanted it as much as she did but I had promised Edward something, and even though death after being like that with Nessie probably wouldn't matter much, I didn't want to die. I want kids. I want a long, and happy life. "I guess I'll have to continue without your consent." She gracefully jumped off the bed and began walking in the direction of the door. My shirt, which she had on, was a little under her butt and I could see her red lingerie under it since it was white.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." That was when she locked the door. Not that it would've stopped any vampire if they came. They could rip the door in half before I could even put my shirt on. Then she went to the window and closed it also. Window. Even easier to break or open. Pretty soon she was next to the bed, undoing the buttons on the shirt on her. Me? Oh, I was there laying on the bed looking more like an idiot than ever, of course.

"Wait," I said, a little too loud.

"Yes?"

"What ar-are you doing?" Damn me and my stuttering!

"Don't you think it's hot? I do." I didn't have time to answer the question. Hell, I didn't have time to _blink_ before she was already done undoing the buttons on the shirt and it was completely off of her. She stood before me, or rather next to, wearing only a red lacy bra and matching underwear. I could see from here what the underwear said at the top. _Very Sexy. _I had never seen her in her underwear and bra. Bikini, yes, but this was different. She was younger before and now… now I could feel the spit collecting in my mouth from having it open and not swallowing. "Jake?" I heard her say my name but I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over her body. She crossed her arms right under the bra, making her breasts pop out a little more out of it. "Are you gonna close your mouth or should I take that the saliva coming out of it means I'm not what you want?" I closed my mouth at once but couldn't find myself looking at her eyes because I wanted to take her all in and remember this image forever. "Can you talk please? I'm nervous."

"I love you," I told her. Those were the only words I was able to say for now.

"As I love you." When she told me this, my legs began to work again and I stood up form the bed and stood in front of her. I thought about hugging her but that would be a little weird and I didn't think I could just hug her and… feel her. I looked over her body once more before meeting her anxious gaze.

"You're beautiful in every way." Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, making her even more stunning. As if that was possible. I kissed her soft lips shortly and told her I loved her once I pulled away. She started biting her lip in that adorable way that she always did. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"You," I laughed at her answer. "What?"

"Aren't I always there?" She gave me the best glare she could before smiling.

"I want you." That's when I got serious. She knew I wanted her, too.

"You know I want you, too."

"No, Jake. I want you _now_."

"Baby, I think that maybe we should take this-" Of course I couldn't finish my sentence. She didn't have to be Alice to foretell what I was going to say next.

"Slow?" I nodded slowly, looking for any sign that I had hurt her. "No. We have taken this slow Jake. Plus, I don't see why we have to wait. If you want me as much as you say you do-"

"Of course I do." It bothered me that she doubted it when I said that I wanted her. She thought I lied to her. She took a step towards me and that enough to make her breasts reach my chest. Her bra brushed against me and she put her head on my chest. Suddenly her arms were entangled around my neck.

"Jake, I love you. What more do you need for me to say? I want to be yours. I want you to be mine."

She didn't have to say anything else. My hands made their way to her waist, pulling her in and having her entire body touching mine. The only thing in our way was my pants but they were going to stay on for a while. At least I hoped so. I kissed Nessie and didn't hold back. She was right. I wanted her to be mine completely. To hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear while we lay in her bed. There were so many things I wanted to do and I wanted them to begin now.

I lowered my lips from her mouth to her neck and nibbled on her ear like she had done earlier to me. The low moan that escaped her was satisfying enough that I smiled but kept going. Her hands once again reached my pants but I didn't let her go far because I clutched onto her harder, and made any movement between us impossible. I knew she could feel little Jakey because he was very happy at this moment. I wasn't the only one who enjoyed hearing her moan in desire. Her warm breath came rigid on my neck as I knew mine was on hers. She removed her hand from where it was and I could feel her struggling. I opened my eyes and saw her trying to remove her bra.

"Wait," I whispered in her ear. "I'll do that later." I could almost hear her grinning, for she was getting what she was so anxious for. Not that I wasn't as anxious as her, but I learned to hide things like that from a talk with Edward way back when I was still fighting for Bella and Victoria was trying to kill her.

Why I would be thinking about that when I was about to make love to the most gorgeous, caring, and loving person in the world, I had no idea. I kissed down her neck slowly and stopped right on strap of her bra. I looked up at her and saw her little head was thrown back and I smirked. When she noticed I had stopped kissing her, she looked at me. I chuckled at her expression and then mouthed _'I love you'_. I caressed her back softly, passing over her bra several times and resisting the urge to snap it open. Nessie's hands were around my face out of nowhere, pulling me up. I kissed her back like she wanted me to, our tongues moving in sync. My back was hurting from being down so I straightened up. She had to go on her toes but soon pulled away. I kissed down her neck and decided to make it easier for her so I lifted her and she instantly put her legs around my waist. Tight.

Of course, that was only the beginning.

**thanks for reading! i really do hope you guys likd this chapter!! rememeber, REVIEW!! get me at least 130, kayy? i wont b uploading for about the next two weeks, so sorry bc i'll be going to cuba for my spring break. hope u guys enjoy urs!! iloveyouall -dunie**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 22 (Night) **_

"_Mom? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh Renesmee, sweetie, look away!"_

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Look away, honey. Don't see this!" _

_And just like that she threw herself from the cliff. _

That's what I was dreaming of up until Jake muttered in my ear.

"Wake up, Baby. The sun is shining. You should be too." I snuggled closer to him as I received a kiss on my neck. That's when I remembered last night.

It had been amazing. I don't think I could've fallen in love with a more passionate, loving and sexy. I _cannot_ forget sexy.

"Baby. Come on, we gotta get up."

"Mmm. I wanna stay here longer," I told him.

"I know, me too. I wanna stay like this forever but we gotta get up. It's a new day and I'm sure I have more than a couple of vampires ready to kill me." Even though he chuckled I knew he was right. My dad and uncles were probably preparing themselves right now for their attach. But I wouldn't let them. They came near Jake and I would forget they're my family and defend my lover. I sat up, making sure I was covering myself with the blanket around my torso, and faced Jake. As I grabbed his chin I told him "I love you. I wont let them do anything to you."

"It's okay, Baby. I can defend myself." He kissed me sweetly and then pulled away. "Come on. Get dressed." But in my mind I was already working up a plan to stay in bed a while longer.

"Fine." I got up but let go of my hold of the blankets that covered my exposed body. "Oops." I was smirking when I saw Jake's eyes glued to my body before he got up and closed the distance between us. Giving me kisses in every part of my body and more.

* * *

After reliving last night once again Jake carried me to my oversized closet and tried convincing me to put on some clothes. I didn't want to though. I had experienced the most wonderful thing in the world last night and I wanted to relive it as many times as I could. His body was less distracting now because he was wearing shorts but still attractive because his built chest was in exposure for me. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and was holding myself up with my arms around his neck. He was trying very hard to not look anywhere that wasn't my eyes because we both knew he'd give in. Which is why I was in this position.

"Just one more! Come on," I pleaded, pouting.

"No. We gotta go if we ever wanna make it to The White House."

"That's the thing. We _don't_ wanna go there." I specially stressed out the word don't so he would get it clear that we should just stay here at the cottage the whole day, and night, and the next day, and the next night.

"Look, Baby, I think it's better if we go over there and face them rather than they come here and find this."

"What's wrong with this?" I asked, faking innocence while running my hands over his abs.

"Your naked." I had to bite my tongue back to not laugh.

"It's love," I winked at him and he grinned hugely. I sighed, announcing I had given up. "But I'll get some clothes on because I love you too much." That's when Jake began to laugh.

"As long as you love me, it doesn't matter how much." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I jumped down from him. He turned around and starting walking out of the closet but right before closing the door he stopped and looked at me again. I giggled quietly as he took in a deep breath and started walking again.

First, I opened my underwear drawer and picked out new lingerie. After I put them on, I started going through clothes that my Aunts Alice and Rosalie have bought for me and are stored in my closet. I picked out a white short sleeve knit top that says 'Make Art Not War' in gray while in the background it has some paint stains of different colors and I wore that with gray leggings that stopped right under my knee. I slipped on the first flip flops that I found and put my hair up into a messy bun, leaving my bangs and some strands of hair fall down to my face. Then I walked to the kitchen where I was sure Jake would be.

I found him sitting in the dining table with two plates of pancakes in front of him. He looked up when he heard my footsteps and smiled. Then he got up and pulled the chair in front of him for me. I sat on it comfortably and it took less than a second for Jake to be back in his. I quickly looked down at the delicious looking pancakes but I couldn't eat them. My stomach was full of butterflies just thinking about what had happened last night, and a few minutes ago, and how happy I was. Our eyes meet and they couldn't separate. We just stared at each other and I couldn't tell if seconds, minutes, or hours were passing by. I wanted to tell him I loved him or to say something at least, but like the coward I was, I kept quiet.

"So you never told me," he finally said, "how your night was?"

I knew that right there I had blushed at least 8 different shades of red. I was looking down, right at the big stack of pancakes in front of me, when I heard Jake chuckle. I looked up with a swift movement.

"Well you never told _me _how _your_ night was?" I didn't believe I had said that because I couldn't find my voice to just tell him how much I loved it. Then I saw him looking down and his cheeks turning slightly pink. I knew that when I blushed it was easier to see because of how white I was but he had the perfect skin color, just dark enough for human eyes to not see him flushing. But I could. It was my time to giggle. "I cant believe you blushed."

"I wasn't the only one. You showed me 5 new shades of red."

I got up from the chair and made my way around the table at a human pace. When I got next to Jake, I took a seat in his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"Jacob Black. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I have a clue," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me. It took all of my energy to reject his kiss.

"No." I put my index finger over his mouth. "Eat breakfast so we can go to The White House."

"Nessie," he whined. "You cant just leave me hanging when I'm about to kiss you." I got up from his lap and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"You do it to me all the time, so why shouldn't _I_ have a right to?"

"Ugh. You're impossible." I smirked. I heard small movements behind me and I knew he must've started to eat. I would pass breakfast today. Maybe I'd just hunt something on our way to The White House.

I slowly drank my glass of water and by the time I had finished, Jake had too and he was washing the plate he had used.

"You don't have to do that," I told him. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"It's okay. I want to." I put my hand on my hip and turned to him.

"Jacob, I know exactly what you're doing." He actually had the guts to chuckle. I couldn't believe him!

"Can you please explain to me what that is?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You're purposely making me wait longer to go to The White House now that I do want to go."

"No. I'm trying to get Bella to not throw a fit like she usually does whenever I don't leave something exactly like I found it. But see?" He motioned towards the sink. The plate wasn't there anymore. It was next to it sitting on the counter dry and everything. "I'm done. Now we can go. Come on."

I sighed and grabbed my love's hand as we stormed out of the cottage. We ran together throughout the woods. I smelled several deer and even a lion, I was sure, but I didn't feel like eating yet. I was enjoying another moment of happiness and thinking about all of the ones that are to come. We were just about to jump over the small river that flowed between the cottage and The White House, I always thought of it as the borderline of property, when I noticed something different about Jake. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" I suddenly asked.

"I thought I'd look more… presentable, you could say." Our synced laughter only lasted a few seconds. "Unless you want me to take it off. I don't mind dying shirtless."

"Jacob, you wont die. Now stop with that and lets go." I pulled on his hand and we jumped over the river. The White House was visible already and I could see what was going on inside. I could hear it too. The silence. They were waiting. My parents and grandparents were standing by the glass wall, looking towards us and I knew they could already see us approaching. My aunts and uncles were sitting in the sofa, doing nothing but staring ahead. They heard our steps. We didn't slow our pace, though. We kept running as fast as we were and pretty soon we arrived. We walked inside and the piercing black eyes of my dad was the first thing I saw.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 22 (Circus) **_

I was looking down at the most beautiful person there could ever be in the universe. I always thought Nessie looked gorgeous with clothes on but I didn't know how she looked without them. That made the word gorgeous have a new meaning for me. Now she was laying in front of me, wrapped in a blanket but our bodies still touching. I ran my hand down her side and back up before she shivered. The white blanket added some color to her pale skin although her cheeks were flushed and had been throughout the whole night. My hand made its way back down her side and up to her shoulders again before kissing her neck. She sighed and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Wake up, Baby," I kissed her neck again. "The sun is shining. You should be too." I shook her softly. "Baby. Come on, we gotta get up."

"Mmm. I wanna stay here longer," she whispered. I squeezed her tighter and closer to me.

"I know, me too. I wanna stay like this forever but we gotta get up. It's a new day and I'm sure I have more than a couple of vampires ready to kill me." I chuckled to lighten the mood but my words true. We both knew what Edward would most likely do to me. Of course, Emmett and Jasper would be right there behind him to rip me up and unlike them I cant just stick myself back together. It does take a while to grow an arm back.

Nessie sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest, and turned to me. She grabbed my chin with her left hand while her right held the blanket.

"I love you. I wont let them do anything to you."

"It's okay, Baby. I can defend myself." I leaned in close to her and our lips met. We kissed sweetly until I pulled away. Not that I wanted to. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Fine," she said and got up. What she didn't do was keep on holding the blanket close to her so it slipped off and revealed her exquisite body. "Oops," she said but when I looked at her face all I saw was a devious smile before I had her in my arms again and kissed her down her shoulders.

* * *

"Just one more! Come on," Nessie begged me.

"No," I was staying strong. "We gotta go if we ever wanna make it to The White House."

"That's the thing. We _don't_ wanna go there."

I sighed. How in the world am I supposed to argue with Nessie? We were in the closet getting dressed, better yet, me trying to get Nessie to get dressed because I already had my shorts on.

"Look, Baby, I think it's better if we go over there and face them rather than they come here and find this."

"What's wrong with this?" She asked innocently as her hand moved up my chest and flickered her eyelashes.

"Your naked."

"It's love," she winked and I couldn't help but smile. "But I'll get some clothes on because I love you too much." I chuckled.

"As long as you love me, it doesn't matter how much." I kissed her forehead and she let me go. I stopped at the door of her closet as I examined her body once more before leaving her alone and going into the kitchen.

On my way there, I picked up a shirt that belonged to me which was thrown on the floor. I put it on. Then I went to the fridge where I took out some frozen pancakes and defrosted them in the microwave. I left 8 for me and 4 for Nessie. She always ate half of what I ate. When that was done, I placed them on plates and pored syrup over them. I added a strawberry at the top that I got from on top of the kitchen counter. After I was sure I was finished preparing them, I put them on the small dining table they had and pulled out a chair for myself. I could hear her quiet and fast steps as she made her way through the cottage and into the dining room. I looked up at her and grinned. She had put clothes on. I laughed in my head.

I got up and pulled the other chair on the table out for her. I didn't mind doing things for her. I would carry her everywhere if that was her wish and I'd do it happy. She sat down and I went back to my chair. At first she didn't touch her food. She just stared at me with loving eyes and I couldn't break our gaze.

"So you never told me," I spoke, "how your night was?"

Her cheeks suddenly went a light pink and they darkened by the second. I could only smile wider and let a small chuckle escape. Her head shot up and she raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip and tried to choke back my laughter. Of course, I didn't need to keep trying to keep my laughter back after what she said because it wasn't funny anymore.

"Well you never told _me _how _your_ night was?"

_It was the best night I've ever had. Amazing. Wonderful. Glorious. Magnificent. _

I was looking down at my hands in my lap and I felt like a giddy high school girl that was just asked if she was a virgin or not. Wow. I really hoped that Edward had left to not read our thoughts (not so probably) or that Bella was blocking ours (more probably) because that was really embarrassing.

I didn't really blush easily, and with my skin tone you couldn't see it very well, plus my temperature is above average but I knew that my cheeks were flushed at this point. I knew this because I heard the 2nd most beautiful sound in the world, Nessie's laughter. The 1st most beautiful sound in the world I had discovered last night when moaned my name softly. I looked up and found her shaking. It wasn't the type of shaking I'd run to her for. It was the type of shaking that was making her about to fall off her chair because she was laughing so hard.

"I cant believe you blushed," she said when she could finally speak.

"I wasn't the only one. You showed me 5 new shades of red."

She wasn't even bother by my little comment, and I was happy because of that, but I would've liked for her to be a little irked so I could kiss my way through forgiveness or so she would blush some more. The color looked so beautiful on her. Nessie was walking around the table slowly, headed in my direction and making me impatient with her human speed. She might've been going even slower than a human. When she did reach me she took a seat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. Automatically, I wrapped mine around her little waist.

"Jacob Black. You have no idea how much I love you."

_But I do know how much _I_ love _you_. _

"I think I have a clue," I told her. I tried closing the distance between us but she stopped me and put a finger over my mouth instead of her own lips. Why was she doing this?

"No. Eat breakfast so we can go to The White House." I knew what she was doing. Since I had rushed her before, now she was the one rushing me.

"Nessie. You cant just leave me hanging when I'm about to kiss you." She stood up from my lap just like that and started walking to the kitchen. I couldn't help but observe her as she made her way to the fridge because she was just so perfect for me.

"You do it to me all the time, so why shouldn't _I_ have a right to?"

"Ugh. You're impossible." I started eating my pancakes as fast as I could.

Nessie was still in the kitchen when I put my plate in the sink and began to clean it. I never left a mess when I came here because after I'd have to face an angry Bella. Not something I wanted to do.

"You don't have to do that."

I looked up and found Nessie staring at me. I smiled slowly.

"It's okay. I want to." She raised her eyebrow and put a hand on her hip as she stuck her butt out slightly.

"Jacob, I know exactly what you're doing." I had to laugh because I wasn't trying to do anything. Just not have Bella scream at me for leaving her house a mess. Nessie and I would definitely have to clean her room sometime.

"Can you please explain to me what that is?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You're purposely making me wait longer to go to The White House now that I do want to go."

"No. I'm trying to get Bella to not throw a fit like she usually does whenever I don't leave something exactly like I found it. But see? I'm done. Now we can go. Come on."

She let her breath come out in a soft sigh but otherwise grabbed my hand as I held it out for her. We ran out of the house together. It wasn't until we were about to jump over the river that flowed between the two houses that Nessie stopped and looked me over.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" She asked me.

"I thought I'd look more… presentable, you could say." We laughed together for a moment. "Unless you want me to take it off. I don't mind dying shirtless."

"Jacob, you wont die. Now stop with that and lets go."

We both leapt over the river gracefully and landed on the other side. I could see The White House already. I could see inside. There were 8 vampires waiting. 4 by the glass wall and 4 on the sofa. We ran right up to the house and as soon as we opened the door and walked in, all eyes were on me.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. _

**hey guys! hope u enjoyed this chapter! sorry if things went really slow but i promise next chapter will b very suspensful and dramatic! im soo soo soo sorry for not updating sooner but after i came back from cuba i had to do these 2 projects for school and stuff so yeah. but anyways i hope you liked this chapter. tell me how it was. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! thanks for reading and iloveyouguysss! -dunie**


	23. Chapter 23

**this chapter is entirely dedicated to:**

**-Edwardswife1988, Michelleeee, JacobAPotter, Mariana Cullen Black, Freedomforme, WinglesslyWinged, leydyan22, edward_-lover, -CrazyFanfictionAuthor-, LizzieAliceBlack, xoDANCEBABEx33.**

**those are my reviewers. (list in order of review) i love you guyss! and all of you for reading too!!  
**

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 23 (Speech)**_

My family members responses after we walked in:

My dad's piercing black eyes stood out from the rest.

Next, my mom's understanding yet concerned look.

After I saw Carlisle looking into space.

Esme gave me a weak -cough-fake-cough- smile.

I saw Emmett's lips pull over his teeth and he ran next to my dad.

Jasper did the same as Emmett.

Rosalie just stared at me.

Then, Alice smiled at me and I knew she wasn't faking it. Her smile always said everything and she always had it on. I was thankful for that. She also winked at me and mouth 'Later'.

"Is anyone gonna say hello?" I asked, giggling at the end to try to lighten the mood but that didn't happen. My aunts got up and walked at a human pace until they reached next to their husbands. Alice looked between each of our family members. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. You daughter," I pointed to my parents, "your granddaughter," I pointed to my grandparents, "and your niece. Remember me?" Still no one said anything. Alice, however, stepped away from the line they had made and stood in front of me and Jake facing them.

"Will you guys give them a break?" She asked. "I cant believe how childish you're being about this! Okay, so we all know what happened last night-" I felt my blood rushing up to my cheeks "-but let's face it, we've all done that. And do it. Why is it so wrong when Nessie decides to have her first time? Did you think she'd stay little forever? Guess what? She doesn't. She's grown. She's a woman. Nessie can make her own decisions and if she wants to-"

"Alice."

"No, Edward. I'm talking! You're all giving them dirty looks and _growling_ at your own family."

"It wasn't Renesmee we growled at," my dad said.

"_It wasn't Renesmee we growled at," _Alice mimicked my dad. "Do you think I'm dumb? I know it was at Jake. He's part of our family whether you like it or not. I have nothing against Jake, expect that when he's here I'm blind but that's it." She turned around and smiled and winked at Jake but then she turned back. "You guys shouldn't either. Tell me one thing that's wrong with him for Nessie."

"He's a wolf," Emmett said, stating the obvious.

"You're a vampire," Alice said. "We all are but you don't see him shooting us death glares every time he sees us. That's because he considers us his family, too, and he loves us. I know you all love him but don't show it. Nessie and Jake will be getting married soon. I want-"

"You can't know that, Alice," Jasper told her. "You can't see him or see when he's here."

"Jasper, I'd rather you not try to make things worse because when it comes to my niece I will do anything to defend her. Plus, I don't have to see it to know it. It's obvious just by the way they look at each other. Have you ever really taken a second to just… look at them? To look at the way they are around one another? It's not like me and Jasper. Or like Rosalie and Emmett. Or even like Edward and Bella. We all love each other the same way but express it differently. Them? They express it the sweetest way I could possibly think of. Romance. Now please just stop being so rude and let them be. You all know that what happened last night-" again my cheeks were flushed "-was going to happen whether we liked it or not. So just live with it. God." Then she turned around, smiled brightly at me again and pulled me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Alice. I love you," I whispered, although we were so close I'm sure they all heard. Not like I cared.

"I love you, too, Nessie." She got on her toes and kissed my cheek lightly before hugging Jake, too. Then she ran to her love and pulled on his arm. "Let's go hunting Jasper." He looked at my dad, who nodded slightly and then they left.

"You do realize that Alice is right, Edward?" My grandpa asked.

"Carlisle, just… please." My dad couldn't come up with a coherent sentence.

"Look, dad," I spoke again, "I love you. I really do. I love every single one of you, plus Alice and Jasper. But like my aunt said, I'm a grown woman. I know what I want and then I go after it to get it. I follow my dreams and I obey the rules. I'm honest, how could I not be when my dad is in my every thought? Hopefully, Jake and I will be getting married soon and we'll move. Not far away but just far enough so you wont have to hear us… well, you know."

"Honey, you don't have to move," my grandma said. "We can build you a small house if you want some independence but there's no need."

"I'm not thinking about that yet. Right now, you all just need to stop this anger because I know what you're all feeling towards Jake and probably me right now."

"No one's angry at you, Nessie," Rosalie said. "It's this mongrel."

"Why? He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want! I wanted to have sex with him! Why is that so shocking to all of you? I really- I just cant believe it either. And if this is the mood you're gonna be in, then you know what? We'll just leave."

There were 6 different voices who all said 'no' at the same time.

"Then just stop being this immature. I'm not asking you to be okay with this but just understand." They all sighed and I hoped that this was over. I also hoped my mom was shielding my thoughts but then I saw my dad shake his head. Crap. As soon as I had said sex all I could think about was last night… and this morning. Then my dad ran out.

"I better go see what happened," my grandpa said before leaving. I thought about telling him I knew but then I didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking about Jacob?" Emmett ran at full speed and grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the wall. I ran to where they were and pulled my uncle off of my Jake.

"Let go of him, Emmett!" I screamed but he paid no attention to me. His hands had moved up to Jake's throat but Jake just stayed still and didn't fight back. Or at least try to hold him back. I pounced on my uncles back and started pulling his hair. I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted him to let go of my love. "Leave him alone! It was me that was thinking about us." His hands dropped but he didn't move. Rosalie was suddenly at his side and my mom along with my grandma were pulling me off of my uncle. I went along because I knew he wouldn't hurt me or do anything else to Jake. How wrong I was. As soon as my feet touched the ground a heard a loud snap and then next thing I saw was Jake with his hand over his nose. I pushed my uncle out of the way with enough force for him to crash into Rosalie and took the two steps I needed to get to Jake. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby," he said and snapped his bone back into place.

"Eww," I said softly and he laughed. He had stopped bleeding but his hands were stained red and so were his lips. It was then when I had noticed that the rest of my family had run out, leaving me and Jake alone. I knew it was because of the blood but they were always saying how Jake smelled so bad, which I think they're lying because he smells better to me than my family does, so why would they have to leave if they smelled his blood? Whatever. I had my hands on his chest and our bodies were entirely touching. I breathed in and smelled his sweet, sweet scent. His blood did appeal to me, of course, but not so much as to me having to bite him. I was curious, though. I bit my lip nervously.

"What?" He chuckled and lifted my head with a finger on my chin. He saw me staring at his blood covered lips and he laughed harder. "Wanna taste?" I looked into his eyes and saw that he was joking around.

"Well, yeah." His face was suddenly serious and I had to laugh. "Kidding. Kidding."

"Really?" He asked, I knew he was referring to me kidding.

"Well, no."

"Go ahead."

I got on my toes and leaned forward to his lips and kissed him. In my mouth I could taste his blood, making me go into sort of a frenzy, which made me kiss him even harder and more passionately. He chuckled, his lips still locked with mine and I felt his tongue slowly lick my lips.

**_Jake's POV_**

**_Chapter 23 (Break)_**

Edward didn't attack me but I could just see how much he wanted to. For making his little girl mine. I hated to think of it like that because I just sounded perverted and only interested in the physical closeness but there was really no other way to think of it.

That's when he growled just loud enough for everyone to hear. I thought he would lunge at me but he actually didn't. Emmett and Jasper were pretty soon at his side. I was trying to stand in front of Nessie but she wouldn't let me and she would pull me back so we were side by side. I could see Edward's eyes on my throat and how much he wanted to rip it off. But somehow he didn't. I could also see Bella's expression. She was sad and I knew why. Her little girl had grown up and was now starting a life of her own. She also looked sort of worried and I was sure it was because she didn't know if I had hurt her in any way. She was probably worried too of how much it hurt for Nessie since it was her first time. It was mine, too.

"Is anyone gonna say hello?" Nessie asked. Rosalie and Alice got up and ran next to Emmett and Jasper. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. You daughter, your granddaughter and your niece. Remember me?" No one said anything but Alice stepped in front of us and faced everyone else.

"Will you guys give them a break? I cant believe how childish you're being about this! Okay, so we all know what happened last night but let's face it, we've all done that. And do it. Why is it so wrong when Nessie decides to have her first time? Did you think she'd stay little forever? Guess what? She doesn't. She's grown. She's a woman. Nessie can make her own decisions and if she wants to-"

"Alice," Edward interrupted her but she just kept going. I had never seen Alice like this and I didn't know that she didn't take crap from people.

"No, Edward. I'm talking! You're all giving them dirty looks and _growling_ at your own family."

"It wasn't Renesmee we growled at," my dad said.

"_It wasn't Renesmee we growled at," _Alice mimicked my dad. "Do you think I'm dumb? I know it was at Jake. He's part of our family whether you like it or not." I was thankful for her to defend me but I really didn't need it. What would they do to me anyways? It wasn't like they could take me but it was nice to know someone in the family, other than Nessie, really loved me. "I have nothing against Jake, expect that when he's here I'm blind but that's it." She turned and winked at me. "You guys shouldn't either. Tell me one thing that's wrong with him for Nessie."

"He's a wolf." Take a wild guess at who said that. Emmett of course. The most intelligent of us all.

"You're a vampire. We all are but you don't see him shooting us death glares every time he sees us. That's because he considers us his family, too, and he loves us. I know you all love him but don't show it. Nessie and Jake will be getting married soon. I want-"

"You can't know that, Alice," Jasper also interrupted her. "You can't see him or see when he's here." For a second I thought Alice would go ghetto on him and say 'Don't interrupt. Rude.' from Bonquiqui. I remember way back when Nessie was smaller and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I would spend hours watching that.

"Jasper, I'd rather you not try to make things worse because when it comes to my niece I will do anything to defend her. Plus, I don't have to see it to know it. It's obvious just by the way they look at each other. Have you ever really taken a second to just… look at them? To look at the way they are around one another? It's not like me and Jasper. Or like Rosalie and Emmett. Or even like Edward and Bella. We all love each other the same way but express it differently. Them? They express it the sweetest way I could possibly think of. Romance. Now please just stop being so rude and let them be. You all know that what happened last night was going to happen whether we liked it or not. So just live with it. God." I never knew that she observed us but I guess she did. She saw everything others didn't and I felt like she understood us more. Alice hugged Nessie and they told each other I love you. When I thought she would leave or at least stand next to Jasper she grabbed me by my waist and hugged me. I wrapped my arms over her shoulders back since her head reached half my chest.

"And, Jake? You don't smell as bad as they say," she told me. I smiled at her and then she pulled away. "Let's go hunting Jasper." He agreed with her and they ran out the door.

"You do realize that Alice is right, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, just… please."

_You have no arguments now, do you? _

"Look, dad," Nessie began, "I love you. I really do. I love every single one of you, plus Alice and Jasper. But like my aunt said, I'm a grown woman. I know what I want and then I go after it to get it. I follow my dreams and I obey the rules. I'm honest, how could I not be when my dad is in my every thought? Hopefully, Jake and I will be getting married soon and we'll move. Not far away but just far enough so you wont have to hear us… well, you know."

"Honey, you don't have to move," Esme said. "We can build you a small house if you want some independence but there's no need."

"I'm not thinking about that yet. Right now, you all just need to stop this anger because I know what you're all feeling towards Jake and probably me right now." Probably her? Yeah, right. They were all way past pissed at me.

"No one's angry at you, Nessie," Blondie said. "It's this mongrel." She then hissed at me and just for a second I wished she would attack me so I could fight back. Just for a second.

"Why? He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want! I wanted to have sex with him! Why is that so shocking to all of you? I really- I just cant believe it either. And if this is the mood you're gonna be in, then you know what? We'll just leave." I didn't want her to leave her family again but if that's what it took for us to be happy, I don't know. I think I would agree with her. I couldn't leave her. She's more than half of me.

"No," they all said in symphony.

"Then just stop being this immature. I'm not asking you to be okay with this but just understand." They sighed in symphony, too. Suddenly Edward stormed out of the house and behind him ran Carlisle. I was observing Emmett and saw he was doing the same as me. Not a minute passed before he started screaming.

"What were you thinking about Jacob?" He demanded. He pinned me against the wall with his hands tightly around my neck. I just stayed still. I didn't fight back. There was no need. Plus I knew Emmett. The most he would do to me was punch me maybe fracture one of my bones but he wouldn't kill me.

"Let go of him, Emmett!" Nessie was screaming and I saw how much force she was putting on trying to get her uncle off of me. I just stared into Emmett's eyes and I knew the expression I had on my face. _Go ahead. Do it. I dare you._ Out of nowhere I saw Nessie's curls bouncing up and down as she pulled Emmett's own hair. She was on him but I knew she barely weighed compared to how strong we all were. "Leave him alone! It was me that was thinking about us." I was surprised it had been her. Although that first time we kissed it had been her who had thought about everything first but I just thought that maybe he had just been way too pissed off to not hurt me so he ran to destroy some trees. Maybe kill a deer or two. Blondie was next to Emmett as soon as he let go of my neck and Bella and Esme were pulling Nessie off of him. I just stayed standing exactly where I was. I didn't see Emmett's fist pound into my face coming. I felt it but only for about a second. I also felt the blood coming out of my nose so I put a hand over it to cover it. Nessie pushed Emmett aside and ran in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby." I knew that my nose was broken and I had to put it back into place before it healed so I moved it and it made this weird cracking noise. I heard the back door close and saw that everyone had left.

"Eww," Nessie barely whispered. I had to laugh at the expression on her face. It was beyond funny. She looked down and I saw her biting her lip furiously.

"What?" I asked lifting her head up with my finger. She didn't look into my eyes but rather straight at my lips, which I knew were covered with blood. My booming laughter was the only sound heard. "Wanna taste?" She looked up and into my eyes.

"Well, yeah." I knew that all my humor had disappeared because it was the first time that a vampire, or half-vampire, had told me that they wanted to taste my blood. Usually I got comments like, 'did you forget to take a shower because you stink, dog' and 'what do you call an animal that eats it own feces? Jacob'. Then Nessie giggled. "Kidding. Kidding."

"Really?" I asked her. It would've actually been sort of a compliment to have a vampire want to suck- I-I mean taste your blood.

"Well, no."

"Go ahead," I told her and didn't necessarily hold out my throat but rather my lips. She stood on her toes and I helped her up a little before our mouths made contact. She sucked slightly on my lips and it felt really good. Almost as good as last night.

**hello hello! i hope u guys liked it and thanks for reading!! i feel bad not updating soon so i skipped sum stuff and just wrote. umm, i'm DISSAPOINTEED! i mean, u guys are awesome and i love uu and i love ur reviews, the ones that do write reviews because u make me feel great. but come on! only 11 reviews for the last chapter?? soo please, pleasee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! the more u do REVIEW, the faster i'll update because i'll feel loved and happy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! you will be mentioned on top. iloveyoualll -dunie**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 24 (Matter)**_

"When are they gonna come back?" Jake asked.

"What am I, a mind reader?" I giggled. "I don't know. Right now, it doesn't really matter to me if they're gonna go around punching you."

"And you actually think that hurt?" He chuckled and I looked over my shoulder to see him. We were on the sofa in The White House, with the T.V. on, even though neither of us were watching it. I was leaning against his body and his arm was wrapped over my shoulder, as he made little patterns with his fingers down my arm.

"Oh, I forgot, my love in russet-colored fur," we both giggled. "You're the strongest and bravest there is!"

"You got that right."

"Why do you want them to come back?" I asked him, looking into his eyes for answers.

"I don't like for you to be angry or in an argument with your family. They should always come before me."

"Jake, my love for you is completely different than my love for them. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Sure, sure," I laughed at his most used line.

"I wanna show you something."

"Okay," he got up and carried me. "Where to?" I almost laughed but remembered that I hadn't used my gift in a while so maybe he had forgotten. Although that was highly improbably. I placed my hand on his cheek and I brushed it delicately as I replayed last night in my head. He closed his eyes and smiled. I leaned close into his ear but kept showing him the scene.

"I love you," I whispered. "I always will. No matter what happens." In the instant I said that his eyes flew open and the smile from his face was gone.

"What's gonna happen?" His tone was serious with a hint of fury.

"Nothing. I'm just saying."

"Saying what?" He almost growled this time.

"How much I love you."

"Renesmee, tell me what is going on," he said through gritted teeth. I felt him shaking under me and I jumped off of him.

"Jeez! There's nothing going on Jacob! Calm down, already!" He just stared at me for a couple of minutes with a blank expression on his face and nothing showing in his eyes. What was _wrong_ with him?

"I-I, er, I need to phase," he said, and now he was looking down indignantly. I just kept staring at him, incredulous. This was the first time he had almost lost control in front of me. I had never seen him that way before. He took a step closer to me, his head still down. I think he thought I would step back but I didn't. My feet were glued to the floor. "I love you, too," he told me, as he caressed my face. I didn't move. "We'll be together. Forever. I'll be right back. I," he sighed, "I need to think."

"Okay," I barely whispered, my lips not even moving. He sighed again before kissing my forehead and staying there, his lips on my skin. I raised my head until my lips met his and I gave him a small peck before moving back. I turned around and didn't see his face again. I heard his quiet footsteps travel through the living room, out the door, but then they were replaced by the heavy thuds of paws. My eyes were getting watery but I didn't know why and that made me feel insecure. I don't like that feeling.

I let myself fall onto the floor. I stared straight into the T.V., not seeing or hearing anything. I felt numb. Empty. Lonely. That's what I always feel when Jake's not around but now it was deeper. Somehow, I had a feeling change was coming, and not the type of change I would like to come. I shivered involuntarily and then I felt 2 cool arms wrapped around me. I breathed in and instantly recognized my mom's scent.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" She had head on my shoulder and her arms were around my waist from behind. I didn't say anything rather I kept staring straight ahead. I wished Zafrina, the Amazonian vampire, was here so she could show me an illusion and I could momentarily slip away from reality. "Are you okay, honey?" I didn't want to worry my mom. She was probably very worried already yesterday and well last night, I didn't want to make things worse.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I trusted my mom very much and I knew I could always trust her with anything.

"What happened? Why are you like this? And where's Jake? Sorry we ran out of here but it smells even worse when Jake's blood is out of his body. Are you okay?"

I moved around so I was facing my mom but we were still in our embrace. Seeing her face pained me and made my eyes get watery again. She was absolutely gorgeous and even though she always thought my Aunt Rosalie looked much prettier than her, I've always thought my mom is the most beautiful one. I was told that I inherited her eyes and it was obvious that I had her brown with reddish tint curls. I also had her pale skin that was almost the same color as the rest of my family. I smoothed the hair out of my mom's face and gave her a smile. She tried to smile back at me but her lying skills hadn't improved, according to Aunt Alice.

"Nessie, you're worrying," she said in a quieter tone.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked her.

"They decided to just go hunting but I didn't want to leave you alone. I caught Jake's scent as I came in here, though. Where is he?" I shrugged. "What happened between you two?" I put my hand on her cheek and showed her what had happened. She growled when she saw Jake talking to me that way and when his body began to shake. I let my hand slide down her cheek until it fell flatly on my lap after I had turned around in the images I was showing her. "Why did you say that, baby? Has Alice told you anything that she hasn't told us of?" I shook my head. "Then why?"

"There's always something to come in between of us. First, the Volturi when I was only 4 months old. Then they threatened to come again. I told him to leave. Two months later comes Nahuel. And… and I'm worried." The last part was only a whisper.

"About what, honey? There's nothing to worry about. No matter how many obstacles you and Jake have you'll always find a way through it because you love each other. Just like Edward and me."

"You see, mom," I looked down now, this part was going to be uncomfortable, "I might've heard somewhere, somehow that… my dad" -deep breath- "left you once." All was quiet and we made no movements. I didn't want to look up because I didn't know what her face would've looked like and I don't think I could've handled it if she would've been sad. Which is why I kept my head low until I heard her sigh. I looked up and saw that she had composed herself or put on a mask.

"How does that have anything to do with this?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want Jake to leave me."

"You mean like you told him to leave you?" I stared at her incredulous. I couldn't believe she was actually telling me this. "Honey, I don't mean to take sides, I'm trying to be as objective as one can be, and I'm sorry to bring this up, but you were the one who told him to leave." Words wouldn't come out of my mouth and suddenly my throat felt dry. I could feel the tears start to form and the sobbing would begin any minute now. My mom sensed this and she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she hummed a familiar tune. "I just don't want you to worry, honey. Jake will never leave you. He loves you too much."

_Jake will never leave you, _her words echoed in my head. _He loves you too much. _

I love him with my entire being yet I was able to pretend like I didn't and told him to leave. I don't think I could take it if he left me. Why was this happing now, when I had just been so happy? Only if I would've kept my big mouth shut. All because of 4 rash words. All because of 19 stupid letters. Now I was suffering and it was my fault. I began to wet my mom's shirt with my tears but she didn't mind. She just cooed me and told me everything would be fine, to not worry. I looked up when I heard the familiar light steps approaching us.

"Nessie," my Aunt Alice said, "you're not gonna like this."

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 24 (Him)**_

Nessie and I were now were sitting on the couch at The White House, with my arm rested over shoulder. I was looking at her, studying her every move and memorizing her every facial expression, as if I didn't know them all already. I was happy. Hell, I was freaking ecstatic! Last night… well, I learned that you could love more than one way and have pleasure too. It's not wrong to have lust for someone, not if you love them, too.

"When are they gonna come back?" Jake asked.

"What am I, a mind reader?" I giggled. "I don't know. Right now, it doesn't really matter to me if they're gonna go around punching you."

"And you actually think that hurt?" I laughed at how innocent she could be at times. If only she knew all the times I'd had a fight with one of my brothers from the pack.

"Oh, I forgot, my love in russet-colored fur." I joined her laughter when I got what it was before. My knight in shining armor. "You're the strongest and bravest there is!"

"You got that right," I said puffing my chest out before laughing again.

"Why do you want them to come back?" I thought about that. Why did I want a houseful of vampires that were all pissed at me now to come back? I didn't want Nessie to be fighting with them. I didn't want any arguments to come between them because of me. I told her that. "Jake, my love for you is completely different than my love for them. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Sure, sure." For some reason, Nessie laughed and I just looked at her with a confused expression.

"I wanna show you something." I hopped up and brought her up with me. It was so much easier to touch her now. I don't mean it in a pedophilic way but to just be with her. I didn't have to be careful and touch too much skin or I might do something… never mind.

"Okay. Where to?" I asked and she just giggled lightly before her hand touched my cheek. The images flooded in.

_Nessie in her red lacy undergarments._

_Me with my mouth opened, gawking._

_Our lips pressed against each other. _

_Our bodies moving in symphony._

_A soft moan from Nessie._

_Nessie's underwear and bra lying by the bed._

_Her beautiful body naked in my arms. _

"I love you. I always will. No matter what happens." I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes but they flew open as soon as I heard Nessie's last sentence.

"What's gonna happen?" I sounded mad, which wasn't what I was going for but that was what I was feeling. What was she keeping from me?

"Nothing. I'm just saying."

"Saying what?" I knew I needed to calm down. This wasn't good and I couldn't lose control in front of her. I might end up hurting her and I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"How much I love you."

"Renesmee, tell me what is going on." I wasn't even looking at her anymore. I was staring into the distance trying to distract myself and calm down. Then I didn't feel any weight on my arms and I looked down to find Nessie standing a good 5 feet away from me.

"Jeez! There's nothing going on Jacob! Calm down, already!" For a second, she looked scared and at that moment I wanted to run to her and grab her and tell her everything would be okay and that I was sorry I was acting like such an idiot but I couldn't. I couldn't stop shaking. I knew I would burst any time soon and instead of me, a large russet wolf would be standing in front of her.

"I-I, er, I need to phase," I confessed. I took 3 very slow steps towards her and to my surprise she stayed where she was standing. I bent down and pressed my lips against her forehead. I began to lightly stroke her cheeks with my hand. "I love you, too. We'll be together. Forever. I'll be right back. I…I need to think."

"Okay," I heard her say. If it wasn't for my werewolf senses, I wouldn't have heard her. She was scared. Worse. She was scared of me. However she lifted her head up so I kissed down her forehead and nose right onto her lips. She stayed there for 3 before taking a few steps back and that distance was once again between us. That awkward and confusing distance. She turned around so I stared at the back of her head for a few more seconds before deciding it was time to go. I ran out of the house, careful not to break anything or Esme would throw a fit, and into the forest. By the time I'd reached the trees I had already phased without me even noticing. Of course, my clothes were ripped to shreds.

_What's up, Jake? _Leah's voice rang inside my head.

_Nothing. Please phase._

_Come on, tell me! _She pressed. I didn't want to use my Alpha voice because I don't like to order anyone around but if that's what I had to do to get her out of my head-

_You wont, _she thought and she was right.

_Hey, I thought you were supposed to be off to your honeymoon, _I thought, trying to distract her.

_I am at my honeymoon. _Then she had some thoughts of her and Shane while they were 'making babies'. I had to stop myself from gagging as I ran. She laughed and then asked _Where are you headed?_

_La Push. I wanna talk to Sam. _

_About? _Why couldn't have I just answered the question? _Because you have a big mouth. _

_Yeah, I know. My big mouth has gotten me in a lot of trouble. Where'd you leave Shane? A dumpster? Ha!_

_Funny, funny. _The sarcasm in her thoughts was even greater than when you talked to her in person. _He's at the hotel. I just wanted to see how things were going back home but no one was phased. Until you did. _

_Wouldn't it just be easier to call? _I asked.

_No Jacob, I'm nosy enough that I want to know every single thing that's going on in your head. _There was that sarcasm again. Sometimes I forgot why I even talked to Leah. _Of course I called! Sue wouldn't answer the phone and neither would your dad. I don't wanna call Emily's house. _

I was close to La Push already and that's when I began to think about my clothing problem.

_Did you rip your clothes again? _Leah asked. I just showed her an image, to bug her and maybe she'd leave. _Eww, Jacob!_

_That's right, you already have someone to satisfy your needs. Guess I need to get another job that pays more. _I barked a laugh and I could just imagine Leah scowling at me.

_Whatever. So I see you're a big boy now, huh?_

_What are you talking about?_ I asked.

_You and Nessie, you know, were 'making babies'. _I could imagine her laughing, too.

_This is when I phase. It was nice talking to you, Leah! Not! _

_Fine, tell my brother I miss him and I love him. I love you, too, Jake._

_Sure, sure,_ I thought before turning into my human form again. I could see the window to my room from where I was standing but there was a clear passage to get to it. I knew there were people by there because I heard the conversations. I couldn't just walk to my window at a human pace, naked, open it and get in. I also couldn't go in my super speed because there are those people who are more observant than others and they might see me. My decision was made. It's better for people to see me naked than find out I'm a werewolf, right?

I ran as fast as a human could to the window of my house while I kept my hands covering a particular area. There was more than one person that gave me a weird look, and a particular one who winked at me. It was a guy. *Shudders* I opened my window and climbed into my room. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and left my house once more. As I walked down the street to Sam's house I came across someone sitting on the sidewalk. When I got closer, I recognized that someone as Emily. I kneeled next to her and shook her softly.

"Hey, Emily," I said. "You okay?"

When she looked up I saw her bloodshot eyes filled with tears and the scars on her face reformed. She was covered in blood from head to toe and I began to panic.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her. She wasn't looking at me anymore but at something behind me.

"Him," she whispered, and when I turned in the direction of her gaze, I saw him.

**dum dum dumdum! thanks for reading!! i hope you guys liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i'm very thankful for all of those who reviewed the last chapter and who always REVIEW my story. continue REVIEWING its always nice to have new emails! constructive criticism is always welcome! i like to know my mistakes and fix them! also, thanks for putting my story in your favorite and for alerts!! thanks for reading! i hope you guys liked it! iloveyouguysss -dunie**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 25 (Visions)**_

"What, Alice?" I asked, shaking her a bit when she wouldn't speak. I thought she had gone hunting but apparently a vision had brought her back. "Alice, what's wrong? Tell me already!" My mom was by our side and was also holding my aunt like she would fall any second now. "Alice, please, you're killing me!"

"Don't say that," she snapped before apologizing. "No one's dying."

"What did you see that I'm not gonna like?"

"I-I, um," she hesitated, "I saw you."

"Should I be surprised?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Not about that part," she explained before biting her lip.

"Alice, what is it?" My mom asked this time, obviously getting impatient too.

"You were there," she pointed at mom. "So were you, Nessie. I was there," she pointed to herself. "Edward was there. Jasper was there. Emmett was there. Rosalie was there. Esme was there. Carlisle was there. Jake was there."

"Was where?" My mom asked at the same time I asked "How did you see Jake?"

"The funeral," she said. My breath caught. Who's funeral? If she had mentioned everyone of our vampire family that meant that it was someone human. She said no one was dying before so that meant she would try to stop it. Charlie? It couldn't be my grandpa because she would've directed it towards my mom. Renee? Same thing. Billy? No, Jake would be there.

_Who else? _I thought to myself. _Who else?_

Then it hit me. Harder than anything else has ever hit me in my entire life. I knew who the funeral was for. I knew why she could see me. I knew how she'd seen me. I knew the only way Jake could've been there and she had seen the vision. At that moment, I found myself knowing every single detail of her vision.

"Oh. My. God." It was Jake's funeral.

* * *

While regaining conscious, the first thing I heard were my mom's tearless sobs. I noticed I was laying down on a soft surface, my bed most likely with covers over me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my dad with my mom on his lap trying to sooth her. I knew he knew I was awake. I slowly got up and my mom's head shot up too.

"Baby!" She said as she got up from my dad and ran towards me with her arms opened. I flinched at her use of the nickname. While her cold arms wrapped around me I could feel her body shaking and I knew she was trying to keep the sobs away. I couldn't find the tears in my body to release them. I still felt numb and I didn't know for how long I had been out.

"A day," my dad answered, catching my mom's attention. It was times like this when I was thankful for my dad's mind reading. _Didn't I just faint?_ "Yes, but it was very shocking for you. Very emotional." _How is he? _"He's fine. He went to the hospital and Carlisle talked to him. Nothing happened to him, don't worry. He brought Emily in." _What happened to her?_ "We'll talk about it later. How are you feeling?" I shrugged to this, my mom's arms still around me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. For being angry at Jacob. I knew I couldn't stop you guys from being together but I thought-" _It's okay, _I interrupted him in my thoughts. "No, it's not. I will make it up to you, Nessie. Jacob is our family and we all do love him." My mom was paying attention to us again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at my dad. She had stopped sobbing but she was still clinging to me.

"Silent conversation, love," he winked at her. She smiled at him for about a millisecond before her expression turned into a frown again. My dad walked towards us and wrapped his arms around us both as he kissed my head. "I love you both. So much."

"I love you, too," my mom and I said together.

"I wanna see him," I said after a while of silence. We were still in our embrace but my dad suddenly stiffened. "Dad, you just apologize and said you'd make-"

"I know, Renesmee. It's not that. Your mother showed me your conversation." Of course she did. There were no secrets in this family were there? Well, I don't care if we did argue. I'm not just gonna let my aunt's vision come true. I hadn't even had a chance to talk to her to see when she expected that to be and how- no! I was going to be at Jake's side the whole time. Nothing would happen to him.

My dad let go of us and soon my mom did the same of me.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I told them, getting up. I noticed I was at the cottage, in my room. I felt my cheeks blush lightly remembering what had happened in here with Jake. My dad hissed and clenched his fist. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

After taking a warm shower, I dried myself and put the towel around me since I hadn't brought clothes in with me. My parents weren't in my room anymore. They were in theirs doing… things. I walked into my closet, put on my underwear and bra, and a pink pair of sweats and a white tank top. I put some slippers on and went back out to my room. I combed my hair before putting it into a messy bun with some curls falling out of place. I pulled my bangs back with a clip.

"I'm going hunting," I told my parents, knowing they could hear me even though they were doing… things.

"Okay," my mom said, but it came out as a moan and next followed my dads. Oh my god. I practically ran out of the house after hearing that.

I didn't lie to them. I was gonna go hunting. After I went to The White House and talked to Alice. And after I found Jake. Then I would go hunting with him. So I ran to The White House and I found my grandma Esme working on the garden. She got up as soon as she heard me coming.

"Nessie," she said as she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her a gently squeeze. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, grandma. Is Alice here?"

"Yes, sweetie. She's in her room with Jasper."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later." She kissed my forehead before letting go. Then she went back to working with her flowers. I walked into the house and up the stairs. There was an unfamiliar scent but I shrugged it off. I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in, Nessie," she sang. I opened the door and found her putting her shirt on while my uncle was buttoning up his. I instantly felt my cheeks warm and turned around. My aunt giggled and my uncle chuckled.

"It's okay, Nessie. We're dressed," he said and I turned to see them again. Alice was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and Jasper was looking for something in the closet. I knew that my aunt was having a vision because her eyes weren't fixed on something. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She snapped back to reality.

"They're under the desk, Jazz," she looked down, embarrassed. I didn't even want to know what they were talking about.

"My briefs?" He asked, and she just nodded. If she were human, she would've surely been blushing. My uncle walked over the their desk and when he bent down he found them. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "How did these get here?"

"When we were-"

"Please stop!" I interrupted Alice. "Niece here!" She giggled for a moment before mouthing 'Sorry'.

"I'll leave you girls alone," my uncle said as he left the room; his briefs still in his hands.

"It doesn't have a time," Alice told me, anticipating what I was going to ask. "It's weird because I cant call it back. When I have a vision, I can call it back whenever I want and so I'll see it again. I cant for this one. It doesn't even look like were in Forks. I also don't know why. Nessie, please find him. I know you guys had an argument but I know you love him. We all do and we don't want to lose him."

"We're not going to!" I almost screamed.

"Relax, Nessie," she put her small hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, we wont let it happen but you need to find Jake."

"Yeah. Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome," she kneeled on the bed and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now go," she rushed me, waving her hands. I nodded quickly, got off the bed and jumped out of her window. I landed right next to my grandma. She was a bit startled but just smiled at me.

"I'm gonna find Jake. I'll be back," I kissed her cheek, and ran off towards the forest. When I was about a mile or two away already I heard a gasp and my name being yelled but I knew it was Alice and she probably just wanted to tell me to be careful or something. So I went as fast as I could until I was almost right in front of Billy's house. The forest was finished and now I was in front of First Beach. I looked at all of the happy people and children playing by the water. I knew Jake was close by because I could smell his scent and the part of me that was missing was starting to feel alive again. I smiled at a couple walking by before I spotted Jake. He was facing the beach, and his feet were in it. My smile grew wider. I began running towards him, at a human pace of course, and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He managed to twist me so we were both facing each other and I was happy to find out he already knew it was me. I missed his face, even though I hadn't seen it for only a day. I was smiling so hard my face was hurting and I could tell his was too.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, his voice husky, before leaning in and kissing me. My fingers automatically went to his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He lowered his lips to my neck when I had to breath and I threw my head back a little. I remembered we were at a public place though, and apparently he did too because he stopped kissing me and just rested his head on my shoulder for a little while as I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. Then, he lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"There's something you need to know."

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 25 (Scars)**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. He couldn't have done that to her. She couldn't have been hurt by him. Anyone, anyone at all but him. He was staring right back at me as I hugged Emily. His eyes were the same red as Emily's and for a second, just for a second I felt bad for him. Then it all went away when Emily's shaking body touched mine and she suddenly seemed like the most delicate thing in the world. I kept staring at him and his gaze only made me more furious but I knew I had to control myself. I wanted to help Emily.

"Let's get you to the hospital," I told her.

"No," she said, her voice shaking also. "I don't want to be alone."

"You wont be alone there. There are nurses and doctors around and I'll stay, too. I'll call Seth in also and tell him to tell Sue. Okay?" She nodded slowly and I looked at him one last time before focusing on Emily and on my movements. I would face him after.

Since my car wasn't really with me, I carried Emily bride style and ran as fast as a human would to the hospital. I didn't know how Emily would feel about going to the Cullen's house but we would surely find Carlisle here. When I walked in through the door the nurse from the reception was at my side in no time asking me what happened. I explained that I had found Emily on the sidewalk on my way to my friend's house. She led us to a room where she began to clean Emily's cuts.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, he is," she answered just as Emily flinched as she passed alcohol over her cheek. "Would you like for me to call him?"

"No. I'll look for him myself. I'll be back Emily." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. I looked away from her and began my way through the hospital. I caught Carlisle's scent on the second floor and it was strong and recent. I knocked on the door from which the scent was coming from. I knew he was there because I could hear him talking. There was someone else he was speaking to, and the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't catch who it was. He was a vampire, obviously, and he wasn't like the Cullen's. His scent was stronger.

"Come in, Jacob," Carlisle said and I helped myself inside. I recognized instantly the figure whom I'd been smelling and he flinched when I walked inside, because of my smell I was sure. His translucent skin was even paler than Carlisle's and his red eyes made contrast to his black hair. You'd think he'd at least wear contacts to come in public. He was wearing a coat exactly like the one I saw about 7 years ago. Why was he here? "What brings you here today, son?" I didn't look away from the vampire standing only feet away from me and my natural instincts told me to rip him to shreds but I contained myself. He was Carlisle's friend.

"I found Emily," I told him. "She was hurt. I thought you could check her out."

"I'll go right away," he said, standing up before turning to his leech friend. "If you don't mind, Aro, I have to see a patient."

"Of course not," Aro answered with a fake smile. "Please take care of the problem."

"You're welcome to stay here" -I growled at this- "or you may go to our home." I was repulsed by the thought of having a human-blood-loving leech staying in a hospital that was full of humans and blood.

"That sounds wonderful! I'll have to find Marcus first, though. He mentioned something about hunting." I growled again. "Don't worry, wolf. He left the state. I believe somewhere in Canada." He got up and shook Carlisle's hand. "We'll meet later, my old friend."

"Indeed we will," Carlisle agreed. Aro passed by me and lightly bumped into my shoulder. He shut the door behind him. "Now, Jacob. What happened?"

After explaining to Carlisle where I had found Emily and in what conditions, I lead him to the room they had her in. I found her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. The cuts on her face still open.

"Dear Lord," Carlisle said as he walked towards her. He gently touched her arm and her eyes snapped open. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"I'm Emily," she whispered. She was staring at Carlisle's eyes. I knew she had caught that they were golden and that his skin was extremely pale. Plus he must've felt incredibly cold to her after always hanging out with the wolves.

"I'm going to stitch you up, okay?" He asked, and she nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Jacob can you please go to the waiting room?"

"Actually, I'm gonna find Seth. I'll see you later, Emily," I told her and she waved weakly. "You're in good hands."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Sure, sure." I walked out of the hospital and went straight to Sue's house. I knocked on her door twice but there was no answer. I knocked again and no one came. She was probably with Charlie. I went to the woods next to my house and phased, this time actually remembering to take my shorts off and tying them to my foot.

_Hey, Jake! _Seth's voice echoed in my head.

_Seth, _I thought before showing him everything that had happened in the last few hours.

_Whoa, man. Who have you told?_

_He obviously saw I know. You, and well Carlisle. _

_I can't believe him._

_I know, Seth, me either. Listen, can you find Sue and tell her? Emily doesn't wanna be alone, _I asked him.

_Sure, he thought. How's Nessie?_

_I don't know, Seth. But I honestly hate myself for doing that._

_Aww, Jake! Don't man! It wasn't like-_

_Yeah, it was. It was my fault. Go find Seth please. Visit Emily, too. I bet she wants to see some family._

_Alright. See ya. _

As soon as Seth phased I did too. I hadn't gone far from my house so I just ran there in my human form. When I did get to it, Billy was there.

"Hey, son," he said as I hugged him. "How are ya?"

"I found Emily today," I blurted out.

"That's good," he said, eyeing me suspiciously. "What happened? Why do ya look so pale?"

"She was… hurt."

"What do ya mean?" He asked. "How hurt?"

"Her face. She was scratched exactly where her scars were."

"Who did it, son? Who?" I couldn't say it though because then it would mean I believed it and I didn't. So I stayed quiet while Billy stared at me. Comprehension crossed his face. "No… He couldn't have."

"I've had a long day. I'm gonna shower and go to bed early tonight. See ya tomorrow, dad." I knew he was too shocked for words and the only thing he could do now was shake his head. I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. After that, I put some sweats on and fell onto my bed. I was beat. Which is why it didn't take long for me to completely fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was check the house for Billy. He wasn't there so I assumed Charlie had picked him up or he had gone over to the hospital. They probably all went together. I changed into jean shorts and put some flip flops on. It felt weird to wear shoes. Wow. I sounded like a caveman. I ate 6 pieces of toast with egg on them before leaving the house and going to the hospital. When I got there I went to the room I had left Emily in before but no one was there. A nurse told me that the patient that had been here was transferred and she lead the way to the new room. Emily was sleeping and she had bandages on her face. Seth, Sue, Charlie and my dad were there. Seth was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand. Charlie was standing awkwardly by the corner along with Billy. Sue was on the other side of Emily's bed caressing her hair softly and tenderly. No one even moved when I came inside.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Better," Sue answered. "She ate a bit earlier and she talked. They gave her some medicine to rest. She couldn't sleep last night, mumbling things about him coming back and getting her." I nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As long as she's here, we cant do anything," she said.

"Has Carlisle come by?"

"He's in his office," Charlie told me.

"I'll come by later," I said as I left the room and went to Carlisle's office. Sure enough, he was there sitting on his desk with his head in his hands.

"Hello, Jacob," he said without looking up.

"Hi. How is she?"

"The scars will show more since they'll be on top of other scars. She's lost sight from her right eye," he looked up at me now. "I'm truly sorry but I could do nothing about that."

"It's okay, Carlisle. You've done more than enough. Thank you."

"No Jacob. I wish I could do more."

"I'll come by later. I need to breath and think. Maybe take a walk."

"Alright, see you later."

I walked out of the hospital and went straight to First Beach. It wasn't that full of people but the occasional parents with children and couples strolling. I should be here with Nessie. We should be walking on the sand, our feet touching the water like I was doing now with our arms wrapped around one another. We should be staring out into the ocean with our hands entwined. I knew it had only been a day but I missed her. I missed her scent. That sweet, cinnamony smell that she seemed to always have. I could smell it now. I could even hear her light footsteps, running towards me. Her light breaths that came even in and out. I realized I wasn't imagining this when two warm legs were wrapped around my waist. I turned her around and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. My Nessie. I took all of her in. Her soft skin making contact with mine. Her face beaming with her smile. And her full lips as she told me she loved me.

"I love you, too," I told her just before I kissed her. We didn't kiss passionately but sweetly. I moved my mouth down to her collarbone and neck as she moaned softly. That was the most beautiful sound in my world. Damn I sounded like some sick pervert but I couldn't help myself. I knew I could take this farther because there were kids here. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed her scent. I placed a small kiss on her bra strap that was standing out before looking up at her.

"There's something you need to know."

**thank you guys for reading! personally, i think that was really crappy and i didnt like it but w.e. i didnt want to keep u guys waiting any longer. it makes me feel bad. please REVIEW and tell me if you liked it. if you wud like for me to re-do this chapter, tell me in a REVIEW or if youd just like me to keep it like this tell me in a REVIEW too. thanks soo much for reading. remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! iloveyouguysss -dunie**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 26 (Difference)**_

As I stared into his coal black eyes I realized something was wrong. I was afraid to ask what, but I already knew he would tell me. I was afraid to find out something I was sure wouldn't be good news. I built up the courage in myself and without him noticing I slid my hand from his neck to his cheek.

_What do I need to know, Jake? _I asked him. This caught him off guard and he twitched before inhaling deeply.

"There was an," he paused, "accident." My breath caught. My muscles tightened. My body limped.

It was a good thing Jake was holding me because otherwise I would've been on the floor.

"With who?" I asked when I found my voice.

"Emily." I sighed in relief to know that nothing had happened to any of my family members but felt bad when I took in who he was saying.

"Emily?" I asked. "What happened?" He hesitated for a moment before telling me.

"After I let The White House, I went to my house and changed. I was gonna go to Sam's house and on my way there, I found Emily. She was crying and she was hurt. Her-her face. The scars. Blood." He didn't have to make sentences for me to understand what he was saying. I could just imagine frail Emily, full of pain with her face scratched, except the scars were probably deeper this time. I cringed and Jake squeezed me. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his scent.

"How is she?"

"Carlisle has taken care of her so she's in good hands. I went to visit her earlier this morning but she was asleep. If you want we could go later together." I nodded into him.

"Do you know who did that to her, Jake?" I asked him. Whoever had done that has no heart. Why would they hurt Emily? And where was Sam when this happened?

"Yeah, I do."

"Who?" I looked up at him. "Tell me who did that to her."

It only took that one word. That one name, for me to start freaking out. Or well, going into a state of astonishment. I would've never imagined he was capable of doing that to Emily. Hadn't he hurt her enough before? I could only imagine the pain Emily was going through. Not only physically but emotional also. The person that means the world to you, hurting you. No, I couldn't judge him. I didn't know what had happened. I was mumbling things that didn't make any sense so now I clinging onto Jake's chest as my tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Shhh, baby." Jake ran his big and warm hand through my hair and down my back as I let my sobs out. I could see it happening though. That was the bad part. My imagination had always been much better than any other person's because of my power.

They were in an argument. He stood over her. She cried she was sorry. He couldn't take it. He phased in front of her and scratched her across the right side of her face with his paws like he had before.

"I wanna go see her, Jake. Please."

"Anything you want, baby. Anything." Then he kissed the top of my head. Jake insisted that he carry me to the hospital and I wasn't in any mood to argue so I just let him. Plus it felt nice to be in his big, wide arms that were always more than happy to take me in. As we walked through the hospital the first scent that hit me was that strong Clorox smell that hospitals always small. It stung a little since my senses were by far better than a regular human's. Then I caught my father's scent. He must be talking to my grandpa. I, however, did not mention this. Jake and I walked together, me following his steps but walking besides him to a room. When we opened the door, Emily was lying on the bed, with covers up to her waist and her arms folded over her chest. One of her legs was sticking out of the covers, while the other one was brought close to her. It would've been a funny sight if I hadn't been aware of the situation. Her face was full with white bandages and I realized that this was much worse than I had imagined it.

"Nessie, darling," Sue said as she hugged me.

"Hi," I said softly. "How is she?" I could tear my gaze away from Emily.

"As good as she can be. When she awoke, she spoke some with us. We even got her to drink some soup before she went to sleep. They have her on heavy painkillers. It's only normal." I nodded as she said this and stepped closer to Emily. I grabbed her hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Then I took a look at it in my palm and saw the contrast of her skin and mine. Now her hand was slightly red, I guess the squeeze wasn't as gentle as I thought it was, but it was still full of color. Mine was pale as paper. I couldn't help myself as my thoughts raced through her head. I showed her the whole family, including her and all of the werewolves along with some humans. Then I thought about something that I would've thought could be anyone's happy place. A small deserted island, with beach all around it. The breeze was moving the palm trees and the water was as clear as glass. My thoughts were interrupted when Sue's hand touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nessie. Emily's a strong girl just like you and my Leah. She'll be okay soon." Then she kissed my forehead.

I stayed a few more minutes just watching Emily sleep and hearing her in and outtake of breaths.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" Jake asked me. "Hospitals make… I don't know. Uneasy. We'll come back when she's awake." I nodded and walked over to Jake who was standing by the door. I kept staring at Emily, hoping that she could feel my stare and somehow just wake up so I could talk to her and tell her it would all be okay.

After we said goodbye to Sue, we went looking for my grandpa, whom we found in his office talking with my dad.

"Nessie," he said before I was embraced into a hug.

"Hi grandpa. Hi dad."

"Hello, Renesmee. Jacob," my dad greeted us. Not much of a welcoming. I took a peek at my dad and saw he was cracking a smile.

"Hey Edward," Jake said to him. I made my way to a chair grandpa's patients sat in when he had an appointment and took a seat there.

"Tell me how Emily is, grandpa." He took a seat as well and began talking.

"She's weak. Lost a lot of blood for a human. Her wounds will take longer to heal since there are scars on her face already. Don't worry, Nessie. She'll be better in no time." I was taking all of this in.

"Yes," I heard my dad say and I turned to him.

"Yes to what?" I asked.

"Answering a question Jake had." Somehow this seemed very suspicious to me so I continued to press.

"What was the question, Jake?" But instead of Jake answering, which is whom I had directed the question to, my dad did.

"It was about a guest we have."

"What guest?" I knew this could've been a distraction but I wanted to know who was visiting us. Maybe it was the Denali clan. I hoped it was. I couldn't wait to see Kate again.

"Aro. He and Marcus are paying us a visit."

Oh no. Not the Volturi.

"Don't worry, baby. There's nothing wrong."

It was funny how everyone kept telling me not to worry like it was something I could control. Actually, no. It wasn't funny. So I just ignored this and continued with my interrogation.

"What does he want?"

"He's just visiting, Nessie," my grandpa told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," my grandpa answered again and I sighed.

"Okay, then. I'd like to see him."

"Now?" Jake, my dad and grandpa asked together. Was it really that big a surprise I wanted, well not wanted but in a way had to, see someone who was staying over our house?

"Yes," I answered. So then Jake and I ran to The White House. When we walked inside, a strange but very potent scent hit me. It was Aro's and Marcus' scents. They hunted humans -shudders- so that made them smell a little like them. Not so much, though. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed when Alice had jumped on Jake and was now distracted seeing them laughing as she got off. I caught a glimpse of Aro making his way towards me before stopping just a few feet away.

"Renesmee," he said my name a way that made me want to change it.

"Hello Aro. My family hadn't told me you were here." I decided to play it innocent and pretend to be caught by surprise.

"I imagine they forgot to mention it. It's alright, though. Let's have a little chat. How have you been?" He got my arm with his and I knew exactly what he was trying to do. Get in my head. I however tried my strongest to force pictures, which consisted of The White House, my family, other things like that, into his head so he wouldn't get a peak at anything I didn't want him to see or hear.

"Remember me, Aro?" Jake asked. This sidetracked Aro from wanting to get into my head and turned to look at Jake.

"The dog! I didn't recognize you. Must be your wearing a shirt." I almost snickered because I was staring right at Jake's bare chest, his muscles in all the right places.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," he said.

"Oh," Aro said as he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. I'm not exactly to my fullest potential yet. I decided to try an animal but those things taste disgusting. Anyhow, Renesmee you must speak with me. I see you're all grown up and you're fathers mine definitely didn't do you any justice." Then he walked me to the couch and signaled for me to sit between him and Marcus. I noticed I wasn't trying to block him out anymore so he must now everything that's happened in the last 7 years now.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 26 (Years)**_

I didn't know how to start. I knew I had to tell her from the beginning but I didn't know if she already knew some things. By the look on her face though, she was completely oblivious of the little leech visitors. Maybe Carlisle hadn't told her about what happened to Emily either.

_What do I need to know, Jake? _Nessie's thoughts floated in my head. Of course we were in full contact. I took a deep breath.

"There was an… accident," I said slowly. She stopped breathing and her heart skipped a beat. I felt her body go limp in my arms and if it wasn't because I heard her beat I would've thought she was dead.

"With who?" She barely whispered after a while. I could see she was really worried and I didn't want her to but she needed to know.

"Emily," I told her and she sighed. Her breathing returned to normal again.

"Emily? What happened?" She asked, worry creasing her features again.

"After I let The White House, I went to my house and changed. I was gonna go to Sam's house and on my way there, I found Emily. She was crying and she was hurt. Her-her face. The scars. Blood." I knew I wasn't making any sense but I also knew that she understood what I meant. She winced and my grasp on her tightened.

"How is she?"

"Carlisle has taken care of her so she's in good hands. I went to visit her earlier this morning but she was asleep. If you want we could go later together." He little head nudged my chest and I imagined she was nodding.

"Do you know who did that to her, Jake?" She asked me and I was torn between telling her who did it and hiding her from it. She would find out eventually, so I figured I should go with the truth.

"Yeah, I do," I finally said.

"Who? Tell me who did that to her." She was now staring into my eyes.

"Sam," was all I had to say for her to go into complete shock. Her eyes widened, her mouth parted slightly, and she was once again, not breathing. That made me worry because her heartbeat was slowing down drastically. Her eyes weren't focused anymore and as she stared at me I knew that she wasn't actually looking at me but picturing what had happened in her head. I shook her softly, making her snap out of it and gasp for air.

"How? No. Why? Could he…? Never. He didn't… how did he? There's no… why would he?"

"Shhh, baby," I put her head on my chest and cooed her. I felt her shaking under me and I knew she was crying. It really was horrible what Sam had done to Emily and it still didn't occur to me how he did it. The first of Emily's scars, I get that he was young and still had issues with his anger but twice? There was something going on here that I could figure out.

I hugged Nessie tighter to me, thinking about all the things I would do to myself if I ever hurt her that way. Of course, emotional is just as bad but you can hide it or make up for it. Physical; everyone sees it and its always there to remind you.

"I wanna go see her, Jake," she whispered while she sobbed. "Please."

"Anything you want, baby," I told her. "Anything."

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Nessie," Sue was saying right before we were about to leave. "I'm sure Emily would've love to see you."

"It's no problem," my baby whispered quietly, her eyes never leaving Emily, whom had been sleeping. I found that somewhat weird, considering I had been here a while before and she had been sleeping too but when I asked, Sue just told me she had waken up but then fallen back asleep because she was tired. Her face was still wrapped in bandages yet she looked at peaceful as ever. Nessie had touched her hand, not wanting to get close to her face afraid she would hurt her, and I imagined she was showing Emily something. Of course, Emily knew about Nessie's gift and she was just one of the many people amazed by it. The only one that was completely human who knew it, too. "I promise I'll come back tonight again. I wanna see her when she's awake so we can talk for a while." Sue nodded at that. She was the only one here. Charlie had gotten called into station and dropped off my dad at our house so he could shower, and Seth was supposed to go with Quil for this activity Claire had at school today.

"We'll come by later, Sue," I told her and she nodded again before quickly hugging me and then hugging Nessie, after kissing her forehead.

"Take care," she waved to us as we walked out of the room.

"Let's find my grandpa." I didn't bother to answer since she knew I would agree either way. So we walked hand in hand through the hospital until we stepped into Carlisle's office. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed Edward's scent, but then again I was very distracted by Emily's situation. He standing by the corner of the room, his back resting on where the walls met as he whispered something to Carlisle. He wasn't surprised when Nessie and I entered. Carlisle, however was not expecting it.

"Nessie!" He walked over at a human pace and hugged his granddaughter.

"Hi grandpa," she said as she hugged him back. "Hi dad."

"Hello, Renesmee. Jacob."

"Hey Edward."

"Tell me how Emily is, grandpa." By this point Nessie was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk and he was sitting on the one behind it.

"She's weak. Lost a lot of blood for a human. Her wounds will take longer to heal since there are scars on her face already. Don't worry, Nessie. She'll be better in no time." Nessie nodded weakly and I made my way to her. I stood behind her chair and rubbed her shoulders. She relaxed at my touch. Every time her skin made contact with mine I wanted to make her mine again. I knew I had to control myself, though. Specially with Edward in the room.

"Yes," he said, catching Nessie's attention.

"Yes to what?" She asked.

"Answering a question Jake had," Edward lied simply.

"What was the question, Jake?" Nessie turned to me. I wasn't gonna lie to her.

_Take over, Edward, _I thought.

"It was about a guest we have."

"What guest?" Nessie changed her questions.

_Way to avoid something, Eddy. _

"Aro. He and Marcus are paying us a visit." I felt Nessie tense again.

"Don't worry, baby. There's nothing wrong," I assured her but she didn't believe me.

"What does he want?"

"He's just visiting, Nessie," Carlisle answered.

"Are you sure?" Nessie asked. Obviously she was worried and nervous.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I'd like to see him."

"Now?" The three of us asked at the same time.

"Yes," was all she said.

So we made our way to The White House. As soon as we walked through the door, the first person I saw was Alice. She was looking a little gloomy so I decided to ask.

"What's up Alice?" As soon as she heard my voice, her head snapped up and she ran to me. Just when she was a few feet away she jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around my waist while she played with my hair. "Hi to you, too, short stuff."

"How did I not see you coming?" She asked herself.

"Maybe because you cant see big bad wolves like me." We laughed together until she got off of me and I spotted Aro. My smile faded into a grimace. He was smirking, next to a very bored looking Marcus, who had his eyebrows raised. Aro stood up from the sofa, and walked over to us.

"Renesmee," he purred. I had to hold back my growl.

"Hello Aro," Nessie said innocently. "My family hadn't told me you were here."

"I imagine they forgot to mention it. It's alright, though. Let's have a little chat. How have you been?" He entwined his arm with Nessie, and started to walk over to the sofa. Did he not see me? Honestly, what am I? A baloney sandwich?

"Remember me, Aro?" I asked, and he turned around to face me. He studied me for a bit before his face lit up.

"The dog! I didn't recognize you. Must be your wearing a shirt." I looked down at my bare chest.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," I said.

"Oh," he said before rolling his eyes. "Excuse me. I'm not exactly to my fullest potential yet. I decided to try an animal but those things taste disgusting. Anyhow, Renesmee you must speak with me. I see you're all grown up and you're fathers mine definitely didn't do you any justice." He grinned a million dollar smile at her which she returned with a polite smile. Then I noticed why he was holding her by the arm. To get into her thoughts and find out everything that had happened in these past 7 years.

**thanks for reading!! i feel really bad how i made you guys wait so long but i hope this chapter made it up! its been a really busy week. you guys are all probably lik 'yo this chicks crazy!' lol or 'why is she making sam the bad guy?' but dont worry... everything will be explained in the following chapters and you will understand it all much better as to why he's acting this way. please REVIEW and give me some feedback (love that song) so that i know if you like this or not :) thanks for reading. REVIEW! -dunieee**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 27 (Gianna)**_

"Tell me. Have you attended to school?"

"No but I figured you would've known that," I answered Aro. He kept asking me questions that I thought he would've known since he has read my thoughts and practically knew my entire life story better than me. I hadn't said anything about it until now.

"Oh, I do, Renesmee, dear."

"Then why do you ask?" It might've sounded a little rude but that isn't at all what I was trying to show. I was just curious.

"My gift is very convenient and I very much enjoy to have it but as time has passed, I have learned that the gift of others are just as convenient. Believe it or not, darling, talking is a gift. Not everyone is fortunate enough to speak their thoughts. Which is why I ask you." I nodded quickly, allowing him to continue. "You're probably wondering as to why my dear brother, Marcus, and I came to visit your family. Correct?" I nodded again. "We wanted to straighten something out between families. Just so that you know that we have no means in a fight, and we very much enjoy the peace. I believe, though, that there is a human that knows our secret."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I cocked my head to the side. Then I heard Alice gasp and knew this wasn't good. My head snapped in the direction of where she was and I saw that her eyes weren't focused. She was having a vision. I stayed observing her until she looked directly at me and her face showed fear. Nothing like I had ever seen on her before. Alice was always determined, sure of herself, always knowing what would come next but now… all I saw was terror, dread, distress and I knew for certain that my expression would mirror hers.

"Alice, would you like to share?" Aro asked. I stood up from the couch and walked over to Alice. Jake was at my side in an instant and as soon as he touched me I relaxed a little.

"Alice, what did you see?" I whispered as I stroked her face. She was frozen.

"Alice," Jake said this time as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder; the other around my waist. He shook her gently but it did nothing at all. I don't know how long we were all in the same position before she finally said 1 word. 1 name, to be more exact. In the end, I didn't even know anyone with that name.

"Gianna."

I didn't expect Aro's and Marcus' reactions after she said the girl's name. They were up from the couch in less than a millisecond and at our side.

"What about Gianna?" Marcus spoke for the first time. Except that it sounded more like a growl. They obviously knew her. Alice turned her gaze to Aro, ignoring Marcus' question.

"You changed her," Alice stated as she walked closer to Aro, slowly. I had no idea what they were talking about or better yet, who they were talking about.

"Yes," Aro answered, completely at ease. "Has anything happened?" I could now see my aunt's expression change and it wasn't fear anymore. No, it was anger. Fury, even. Without Aro nor Marcus noticing, I touched Alice's back.

_Do I call my dad?_

She kicked her leg up once and I knew that was the closest thing to a nod she could do now.

"Excuse me," I said. "I'll be right back." Jake started walking behind me but I put my hand on his and asked him to stay back and protect my aunt if needed. I don't know what his response was but he stayed behind like I asked him to. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, where I took my phone out. I turned the light on and also pressed the switch that turned on the machine to take the air out. It made noise so hopefully that would tune out my voice and they couldn't hear me downstairs. I dialed my dad's number and pressed my phone to my ear. It only took one ring before he answered.

"Renesmee, is everyone alright?" Was the first thing he said.

"Dad, come right now," I whispered as low as I could.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come," I told him.

"I'm on my way." I didn't have to respond because he had hung up already but I was thankful he didn't ask anything else. After that, I made my way back downstairs where I found Jake standing in front of Alice, blocking her completely from Aro and Marcus. Aro had on a fake look of surprise and Marcus was smiling. Alice was staring off into space again and I knew she was having another vision or calling back the one she had before. I stood next to Jake and wrapped my arm around his.

"Why, what has happened?" Aro asked.

"I know what you did," Alice said from behind us, obviously back from her vision. "How could you?"

"I assure you that I have the slightest idea of what you're speaking of," Aro spoke again. This was a big, fat lie because Marcus was grinning from ear to ear; showing more emotion than he had the whole time Aro and I had been speaking. There was another silence before my dad walked into the house. Well, stormed in would've been a better thing to say.

"Renesmee," he said and came to my side. He kissed my forehead and looked back at his sister. "Alice, are you okay?" My aunt didn't say anything but she was probably telling him what she saw and what had happened. I still felt clueless because I had no idea who this Gianna was or what was going on with her. I did know, however, that it didn't benefit my family, which is why Alice was having this reaction.

"Edward," Aro said and my dad turned to him. "Please explain what is going on."

"Aro, you know exactly what's going on," my dad answered. "What you did was not right. You do know people suffered because of that, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." My dad locked eyes with him for about 2 minutes- I was counting seconds in my head -before turning to Jake.

"Go find Sam. Bring the rest of the pack if you can."

"I'll go with you," I told him but my dad caught me by my arm.

"Stay here. He'll be right back." I nodded and Jake kissed me quickly before running out of the house. I knew he would probably phase in the woods. He wouldn't go far.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, looking around. They were all staring at me now but my dad was the one to speak.

"Gianna was a human secretary the Volturi had. Your mother met her once when we had to travel to Voltera. Alice and I already knew her, along with the rest of the family, because of our previous visits to the Volturi. Gianna hoped that one of them would change her. They did, not too long after your birth. She was completely ignorant which makes me wonder how she got her gift. It might be that it was the opposite of her human life."

"What's her gift?"

"She controls you," Alice told me. "She wants you to do something and she has you do it. Aro, you might find this very effective, am I right?"

Now I knew why Alice had that look of fear in her face. They could control us. They could make us do as they pleased and we would have no say in it. But then I remembered my mom's talent. If a fight was what they wanted, with only three of them, we would surely win. Gianna had no control over our minds if my mom extended her shield outwards.

"Her gift is very convenient at times," Aro admitted. "Not that we would use it against any of you. It's just a good thing to have when we want humans to come to us more easily. Heidi isn't the only bait now." I didn't know who this Heidi he was talking about was but I figured she wasn't very important since they hadn't mentioned her before. Bait? Is that what they called her? She must attract people to come so they can be slaughtered.

At that very thought Jake, along with Sam, Paul, Embry, and Seth, ran into The White House. They walked over to our side. Jake stood next to me, my dad on my other side. Seth next to my dad, and Paul next to him. Sam next to Jake and Embry stood slightly in front of Alice, whom was now next to Sam. You didn't have to be my uncle Jasper to feel the tension in the room, even though with the smile on Marcus' face you would've thought otherwise. Right now, though, there was only one question in my mind.

_What would happen now?_

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 27 (Happening)**_

So now I was standing in the middle of The White House living room, looking more like an idiot than anything else, as Aro continued to interrogate Nessie. He would ask her questions he already knew the answer to and I couldn't help but roll my eyes every time he'd look over at me and simply pretend I wasn't standing there. Alice wasn't much more comfortable than me but she didn't show it as much as I did. She was standing next to me, and right now nudging me in my ribs with her head while giggling silently. This was what I loved about Alice; even though Jasper didn't really like it so much when she and I hung out, she was always so carefree and she made being with her like second nature. Which was a little bit weird since we were supposed to be 'enemies' and all.

"Yeah?" I asked her to see if she wanted anything in particular. I kept my voice as low as I could so I could still listen to Nessie and Aro's conversation. Alice realized this however and she sighed.

"Jake don't worry," she said just as low. "If they were planning anything, I'd see it and-"

"Not with me in the room."

"-she's just a few feet away from us. Relax, will you?"

"Okay, you annoying little pixie." She mocked my expression before having a fit of giggles again. It was quiet for a little while again as we observed Nessie and Aro before Alice's eyes zoned out. This was her 'vision face'. I observed her for quite a while and saw how her features changed. She was afraid. This vision was bad. I gently shook her but got no response from her. I saw as her eyes grew with fear, even though they weren't focused on the scene in front of her. _If they were planning anything, I'd see it. _Her words circled my head over and over. How was it possible though? I thought she was blind with me around. As soon as her eyes averted, she gasped and her gaze locked with Nessie's.

"Alice, would you like to share?" Aro asked. Alice ignored him and Nessie was next to her in a flash, her curls bouncing because of her speed. I stepped behind her and pressed my body against hers. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I felt her muscles relax at my touch.

"Alice, what did you see?" She asked her aunt tenderly before touching her cheek with the palm of her hand. Alice was in shock, if a vampire could be in that state.

I said her name, hoping that if she would hear more than one person worry about her she would react or tell us something. I reached out and gently shook her again and this caused a change.

"Gianna," she said, barely audible but still loud enough so that the leeches sitting in the couch heard her. They were immediately on their feet. I didn't know this Gianna but by the way they reacted I was sure it was someone from the Volturi or the guard.

"What about Gianna?" Marcus hissed. I caught a glimpse of Aro putting a hand on his chest as if telling him to calm down.

"You changed her," Alice told them, mostly to Aro whom she was now looking at. _You changed her? _She had been human. The Cullens, or at least Alice, knew her.

"Yes. Has anything happened?" Aro asked. Alice's face didn't show fear anymore but anger. Hatred. What I would give to have Edward's ability to read minds right now. I saw Alice kick her leg up before putting it back on the floor. Marcus and Aro were oblivious to this. That was a good thing since I was sure Nessie and her were having some sort of silent conversation since Nessie's hand was on her aunt's back.

Nessie excused herself and started walking away but I quickly caught up to her. She stopped and pressed her hand against my chest.

_Stay here. Make sure nothing happens. I'll be right back. _

She quickly turned around again and ran up the stairs. I walked back to where Alice and the other two bloodsuckers were standing. I saw that Alice was now glaring at them.

"I know what you did," she told them. "There's nothing you can hide now. I just cant believe you would do that, but then again I wonder why I'm surprised."

Aro was about to speak but Alice's eyes distorted again and he closed his mouth. We watched her but there was nothing readable on her face. About a minute later Nessie ran down the stairs and settled next to me. She entwined her arm with mine.

"Why, what has happened?" Aro asked.

"I know what you did," Alice said again. "How could you?"

"I assure you that I have the slightest idea of what you're speaking of." Even though _I_ had no idea what they were talking about I knew that the Volturi had something or everything to do with it. Just by the way Marcus was smirking, thinking he was victorious over something. It seriously repulsed me. It felt like hours that no one said anything but I knew only minutes had passed. Edward suddenly showed up and I figured that Nessie had gone upstairs to call him. He first went to Nessie.

"Renesmee." He sounded sort of relieved to see her and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to his sister. "Alice, are you okay?" She didn't respond but both Nessie and I knew that they were having they're silent conversation in which Alice would think of what she was going to say and then she'd have a vision of what Edward would respond once he thought of it. It was always like this when someone was around that they didn't want to tell them. Or maybe it just made their lives easier by not having to talk.

"Edward. Please explain what is going on," Aro said.

"Aro, you know exactly what's going on. What you did was not right. You do know people suffered because of that, right?" Now I was even more lost. What he did? Isn't it what he was about to do?

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." I imagined Edward was reading whatever thoughts Aro was having or was trying to decipher his thoughts if he was trying to hide them. Suddenly, though, he spoke to me.

"Go find Sam. Bring the rest of the pack if you can."

"I'll go with you," Nessie said and just as I was about to say no, Edward said it before me.

"Stay here. He'll be right back." She nodded at his words and I pressed my lips against hers softly before leaving. I ran out the door and soon as the trees began to appear in the forest I began to discard of my shorts. I phased in the blink of an eye, or maybe faster and the thoughts of the others from the pack poured into my head.

_Hey, man, _Seth thought.

_Jake! How's it going? _From Quil.

_Long time no talk Jakester! _Of course, Embry.

_Listen, I need you guys to come to The White House. _They were all aware of Nessie's and mine nickname for the house.

_What's up, Jake? _Seth asked.

_I'm not sure but just be there, alright?_

_Sorry, Jake, but I cant, _Quil thought. _I'm just running the last perimeter before I go baby sit Claire. _

_Fine but get Sam._

_We'll do, _Quil thought before phasing.

_How's Emily, by the way? I heard what happened? _Embry thought. _Have you talked to Sam? We haven't let Seth go. I don't know what's gotten over Sam._

_Jake, can you tell them to let me talk to Sam? _Seth asked. _I'm not a baby. I may look young but it's been 7 years, people! _

_We'll take care of that later, _I told them. _Right now, we need to go to The White House. _Four wolves now appeared in front of me and I lead them back to the house. We all phased into our human form and put our shorts on.

"Why'd Paul come?" I asked Sam as we ran closer to the house.

"Figured we would need as many as possible but he was the first one I could get to." I stared at him briefly and saw that Sam couldn't have done that to Emily. Not again and not on purpose. Something must've happened or someone else must've done something…my thoughts were interrupted as soon as The White House came into view and we all picked up our pace to get there faster. As soon as we got inside we took our place next to Nessie, Alice and Edward. I placed a kiss on Nessie hand before intertwining our fingers and looking back up to Aro and Marcus.

_**Alice's POV**_

_**Chapter 27 (Vision)**_

I was looking at Nessie talk to Aro about all sorts of different things. She clearly looked uncomfortable. At that moment she reminded me so much of Bella. That reminded me of Bella's wardrobe which was in serious need of an update. We hadn't gone shopping for her since like, 3 or 4 weeks ago. I almost shivered at the thought. I decided to look into the future to see if I would see us shopping any time soon. I couldn't make her go now since we had visitors but Rose would help me with convincing her. We'd give her the puppy pout. Oh, yeah. It never fails.

Just as I caught a glimpse of us riding in my gorgeous yellow Porsche, another vision came.

There was a park. It was a cloudy day, of course. Typical weather for Forks. There were many people but two stood out from the rest. It was a plain looking girl whom I recognized instantly by the lost look in her eyes. She had brown hair that reached her hip and her eyes weren't green anymore but crimson red. But she wasn't alone. No. She was with Marcus. He motioned for her to go with his finger and she walked at a human speed. She stopped right in front of a stumpy, human, guy and leaned close to him. She whispered something seductively to him.

"Do exactly as I say." The tone she said it however, wasn't the tone we used to get what we wanted. It was deeper than that. As if she was controlling the person's thoughts and movements. The guy nodded slowly and suddenly the same look she had in his eyes appeared in his. Lost. Uncontrolled. "You will follow me." Another slow nod from the human. "You will give me a quick kiss. Then I will lead you to my house. There, we shall meet my friend. You will allow us to drink your blood." She licked his ear after the last part, and I'm sure if it wasn't a vision I would've gagged.

Then I saw exactly as she had said to the man. He followed her around the park as she walked and the sat on a bench. While sitting, he leaned towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They got up together and walked to a small building, far away from people. She lead him into the room and there waiting for her was Marcus. The human lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. In a flash, Gianna and Marcus were at each sides of the bed, biting into the man's wrists, sucking him dry. I hadn't even focused on the human enough to realize that I knew that human. I just couldn't believe it was him.

I was brought back to reality with a gasp escaping my lips.

**thanks for reading!! hope you guys liked this chapter!! i even added a little extra thing... alice's vision. anyone have any guesses on who the mystery stumpy looking human from her vision is?? REVIEW and tell me who you think! hmm i think u guys didnt lik the other chapter bc there were barely any reviews! it was like only 7 :( on the happy side lol i got 10,000 hits!! yay! lets celebrate! who wants to throw a party?? haha REVIEW please! for the next chapter update, i'll have a song to motivate you guys to REVIEW. i need to be inspired from the REVIEWs otherwise the chapters will take much longerr!! thanks for reading. iloveyouguyssss -dunie**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 28 (Storm) **_

"Please, Edward. You know we do not want a fight," Aro repeated. "All we came here for is to straighten some things out."

"We don't want a fight either Aro, and there wont be one," my dad said, "but I'm calling the rest of the family because they have to be aware of what's going on."

"And just what is going on?" Aro questioned.

"You brought Gianna from Voltera in the means of getting things your way, which is basically what she does. Alice's vision showed exactly what you're planning to do with the human who you think knows what we are," my dad filled us all in. I was actually curious because I still had no idea what Alice's vision was or who this human that my dad was- Oh. My. God. "Renesmee, call your mother. Now." All I could do was nod and I was up the stairs in an instant. Jake remained downstairs. I took my phone out and dialed the number I knew by memory. She answered at the third ring.

"Hi, Nessie."

"Mom," I could hear my voice shaking, "where are you?"

"I'm here visiting your grandpa. Sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"It's okay. Can you co- on second thought; don't leave Charlie."

"Renesmee, what's wrong?"

"It's kind of long to explain and I don't fully know it yet but don't let Charlie out of your sight, okay?"

"You're scaring me. What happened?"

"I'll call you later. Tell Charlie I say hello. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nessie."

After hanging up the phone with my mom, I called my grandpa at his office and told him to come home as soon as he could. He said he'd be here in 10 minutes and didn't ask any questions. Then I dialed Emmett's number since I knew that Rose, Esme, Jasper and him were hunting. I hated to interrupt them but this was way more important than satisfying thirst.

"Hey, Ness! Wassup?" He answered.

"Emmett, you guys need to come home. Right now."

"What's wrong, lil' lady?" He asked in a western accent. Odd, yet so like him to do.

"There's… trouble."

"We'll be there," he said, his voice serious now. "See you soon."

We hung up after that and I made my way down the stairs again. The realization of the human my father was talking about that knew had most definitely shocked and hurt me. I didn't know what Aro was planning to do with Charlie yet, but I knew he wouldn't get to it. My family would stop them. I just wondered now, as I took my place in between Jake and my dad, where Gianna was and why no one had asked about it yet.

"We did, Renesmee," my dad said. "She went to Canada to hunt but she should be back no later than tonight. As for your calls, smart thinking."

You could almost see the tension in the room. All our movements, the small ones we made, were stiff and quick. The pack was definitely getting uncomfortable being around these vampires in their human form and they were definitely worried because of the people in the res.

"I think we should take off," Aro said. I immediate disagreed.

"You cant leave," I said. Aro raised his eyebrow as if questioning my statement but the last thing he looked to me right now was frightening. He, along with the rest of the Volturi which I'm sure are all aware of what's happening, disgusted me.

"She's right," Sam agreed before my dad could speak. "We have to settle this and I think it would be best if we wait for the rest of the Cullens."

Jake's arm was once again wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him protectively. I rested my head on his chest but kept my eyes wide open and observing Aro and Marcus. It was about 10 minutes after when my grandpa walked into The White House, still in his white jacket and holding his bag. He stood right in front of Aro, his back turned to us. I have no idea for how long we were like this and I'm sure I missed a couple of conversations but I was so tired and full of so many other emotions that I couldn't help but just zoom out for a bit. When Emmett rushed in through the door, however, my head shot up. Rosalie came in shortly behind along with Jasper and Esme. They took their places next to us and faced forward where Carlisle was still chatting quickly with Aro. If I would've been paying attention I would've been able to catch their fast words but my eyelids were closing and my eyes were drooping.

In the end, which turned out to be about 12,385 seconds later, everything had been settled and talked through. It all remained calm thanks to Carlisle's words, and Jasper's soothing, and controlling of emotions. I didn't catch the entire conversation but I did get the conclusion. Aro and Marcus wouldn't harm anyone from here. Aro said he'd make it up to Emily, or 'the wolf's imprint' as he called her, for what he ordered Gianna to do. Marcus wasn't too happy about any of this, but Aro made him agree nonetheless. They also assured us that they would leave. They did however, want something in return for Charlie's knowledge in what we were. Of course, my dad told them that Charlie didn't suspect what we were. He didn't even think about it, but always tried to avoid any topic that had to do with it. Charlie obviously knew we were something more than human but the word vampire had never crossed his mind to describe us.

I was glad at times like this that my grandpa was so unobservant. I bet my mom felt the same way when she and my dad started getting together. I was still standing next to Jake and he had his arm around my waist, keeping me up. My dad was on my other side, although not standing as close because I seriously would've been squished in between them. The rest of the pack was still standing in the positions they had since they got here along with the rest of the family.

"You must give us something… or someone," Marcus pressed. "We cannot just leave knowing that one of the humans here knows our secret."

"Marcus, dear, must they say it again?" Aro asked. I knew he was getting annoyed at Marcus' persistence. "The human does not know and we must not harm him."

"Aro, we came all the way here fo-"

"And we've hurt enough already," Aro concluded. "Let us leave, my fellow brother." Marcus sent us all a glare before his face turned into the hollow mask and bored expression he was wearing before. "I apologize for our behavior and please, don't let this come between our friendship. We just want what is best for our kind." My grandpa nodded.

"As do we, my old friend, but please confirm things with us before you take any actions," Carlisle told him. It was Aro's turn to nod.

"Now, I truly wish to stay here longer but I do not want to harm the population of your territory, so we'll be leaving," he concluded. "My brother and I will seek Amy." We all gave him a confused look and laughed. "I'm joking. We will seek Gianna and leave as soon as she's found. Once again, I apologize for intruding you. It was not our intention." He shook hands with my grandpa and walked around him towards me. Jake stiffened and his grip became tighter. My dad stepped closer to me and Aro raised his hands in midair. "Renesmee, dear, I hope we will meet again." Then he reached out, grabbed my hand and kissed it. Jake growled and bared his teeth but I elbowed him. Not using all my strength of course. Aro let go of my hand and nodded at my dad. Once again, he didn't acknowledge Jake's presence. "Edward. Pleasure seeing you again." He moved down the line of our family, ignoring each member of Jake and Sam's pack and said his farewell to them. I couldn't be happier when he and Marcus left because Jasper didn't need to convey calmness into our system. It was there by itself.

Like they say, calm always comes after the storm. Or so I hoped it would.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 28 (Ready… Not happening) **_

It didn't take long before Aro started to talk again. He lied and lied and told us how much he didn't want a fight and even though I was missing half of the story, I knew that something very wrong was going on. Gianna, they mentioned but I don't know her. Something Edward was saying caught my attention and I listened closely.

"You brought Gianna from Voltera in the means of getting things your way, which is basically what she does. Alice's vision showed exactly what you're planning to do with the human who you think knows what we are." Of course after hearing that, things started making a little more sense. But what was it that they wanted? What was Alice's vision? "Renesmee, call your mother. Now." I saw Nessie nod and she ran up the stairs. I would've gone with her but what use would I have in her calling Bella? Plus, if a fight did begin, I definitely wanted to be a part of it. Edward hissed at me for this but I just shrugged because it was true.

"Renesmee will call Carlisle and everything will be settled," Edward told Aro.

"We don't want you here any longer," Alice spat, looking very much revolted at them.

"My, Alice. We would love for you to come back with us to Voltera," Aro said. "As you know, you and Edward, and now Bella, are always welcomed to be part of our coven. Now that I think about it, Nessie wouldn't be such a bad idea either." I growled at him and bared my teeth. "Don't worry, mongrel. You can come along to be a guard dog." His comment didn't insult me, hell it didn't even bother me! But just knowing that he was thinking about Nessie being part of his coven made me sick.

"Relax, Jake," Edward said. "Nessie would never agree." That sort of made things better but I was still repulsed.

I wasn't paying anymore attention to what they were saying because I was focused on Nessie's conversation upstairs. Her soft and light voice stood out from the conversation that was going on in front of me. I knew that Edward was talking, so was Aro, Sam and occasionally Paul. Paul kind of growled and hissed more than words coming out through his mouth but that was nothing new.

"_Emmett, you guys need to come home. Right now." _I could hear her clearly. So she was calling the whole family. There was a small pause before she said _"There's… trouble."_ And that's all it took for her to say a muffled 'mhmm' and hang up the phone. She ran down the stars in record time and took her spot next to me again. I had my arm around her, restraining her to me and our bodies touching entirely so that I was sure I could protect her if one of the bloodsuckers decided to take a snap at her. I would kill them. Rip their necks out, slowly so they could feel all the pain.

"We did, Renesmee," Edward suddenly said and I imagined he was just answering her thoughts. "She went to Canada to hunt but she should be back no later than tonight. As for your calls, smart thinking."

There was a moment where no one spoke, not really knowing what to say. I was partially lost so I couldn't begin the conversation again and I didn't know what I would say either.

"I think we should take off," Aro said.

"You cant leave," Nessie disagreed. I knew where she was getting at but I didn't want her to confront any of those leeches. I didn't want them within a 100 mile radius of her.

"She's right. We have to settle this and I think it would be best if we wait for the rest of the Cullens." Sam had my back in this, or well the Cullen's back. But I was part of the Cullens, right?

I got closer to my baby and hugged her tightly to my side. I was never letting her go and never breaking her heart. I didn't know how it was possible that I could love such a fragile, beautiful, angelic- actually I could. I just didn't know how I could love her so much. So much more than my own life. And now as I looked down at her and brushed some hair out of her forehead as she stared at Aro and Marcus, I realized that I didn't need anything else in my life that wasn't her. I already knew that if I ever lost her that would be my end but actually being so close to losing her… I couldn't find words to express how I felt. I knew that Aro and Marcus didn't just come here for Emily or Charlie. They also came here to take Nessie with them. I knew it but I also knew that she wouldn't go. She wouldn't leave me.

Carlisle's arrival snapped me back to reality. Thank God because I knew I would've started to tear up like a baby right in front of those bloodsuckers. But I wouldn't give them or anyone else in the room the pleasure of seeing me cry. I didn't want my baby to leave.

_Get your head in this, Jake, _I told myself. I looked over at Edward and saw that he gave me a nod. He didn't want Nessie to leave either. She and Bella were his life. He nodded again, agreeing. Not too much time later, the rest of the Cullens, except for Bella, arrived. They all stood wherever they found a spot and always next to their mates. I guess I shouldn't call them that. Next to their lovers, or their companions. Esme stood protectively next to her children since Carlisle was in the front.

"What has happened Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"There has been a complete misunderstanding, dear Carlisle," he answered.

Pshhh. Misunderstanding? I don't think so, parasite.

"May you please explain what's going on here then?" Carlisle continued with the questions. I think he was the only one calm enough to speak to one of them. Or maybe its just because he knew them for a couple of centuries.

Aro clarified what had happened to Carlisle. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling he was editing some things. I looked over at Edward again. He was shaking his head but his eyes were on Carlisle and Aro in the middle so I didn't know if he was talking to me. I looked down at my baby and saw that she was tired. She was falling asleep in my arms. Her eyes were drooping and I knew that she wasn't paying attention to a single word they were saying. I kissed her head and let my lips stay there for more than they needed to me.

Every time I saw her I remembered the night we spent together. Really together. Her every kiss and every touch. How she felt under me then on top.

_Control yourself, _I added in my head to Jakey Jr. Not that he was such a junior, if I may say so myself.

It was about 3 and 40 minutes or so later that it was settled that Aro and Marcus would leave. Of course, Marcus put up a fight about that. Not an actual fight but more of a complain. He wanted to take someone -coughNESSIE-cough- or something -coughWEREWOLFcough- back to their shitty castle. I would pay not to go there. I couldn't believe that they actually thought Charlie knew what they were. I mean, sure he knew what I was and because of that day 7 almost 8 years ago now he shies away from me and is always awkward when I'm around. Maybe I intimidated him… nahh!

"I apologize for our behavior and please," Aro said again, "don't let this come between our friendship. We just want what is best for our kind." He was just talking to Dr. Fang because obviously he didn't care if any of 'the dogs' forgave him or even thought about him ever again, which we probably wouldn't.

"As do we, my old friend, but please confirm things with us before you take any actions," Carlisle said. He was a forgiving man. You'd think he'd learn after those 300-something years of life.

"Now, I truly wish to stay here longer but I do not want to harm the population of your territory, so we'll be leaving." As if anyone cared about when they would be leaving or not. "My brother and I will seek Amy." Now I was lost. Where the hell did Amy come from? I thought it was Gi- Ga- "I'm joking. We will seek Gianna and leave as soon as she's found. Once again, I apologize for intruding you. It was not our intention." Blah blah blah.

I honestly couldn't believe this guy. After coming all the way here and yea hurting people thinking that an apology would solve things. Then I saw him walking closer and I saw his eyes on my Nessie. I clutched her closer to my side like if that was possible and tightened my arm around her tiny waist. He reached for her hand and kissed it. He pressed his lips against her skin. I wanted to rip him into a million pieces and not even burn them anymore but just keep them so he could feel the pain for the rest of eternity. I made a hissing noise which came out more of like a growl and showed him my teeth. How sharp they were and how much they'd like to rip his throat into pieces. I felt a nudge on my stomach but that didn't even make me flinch. Right when I was about to pounce on him he let go of Nessie's hand and made his way down the line to shake hands with the rest of the Cullen's. Except for Alice and Blondie, whom both put their chins up and looked the other way.

Then finally, they left. Marcus and Aro were out of sight and hearing distance and we all let relief breaths out. Mr. Big Baby, of course, complained.

"Why didn't we fight them? We could've so taken them!"

That was followed by a grunt. I looked down at Nessie again who was relaxed in my arms and kissed her head again.

**im sooo terribly sorry! thanks sooo much for reading even tho i took forever to upload! im sooo sorry! i forgot to tell u guys that i had to go to louisiana to visit my sister for two weeks, but thats no excuse bc she has two computers! im soooo sorry. i dont like this chapter bc i did it in a hurry so that u guys could get something but it was gonna be about this anyways just more elaborate. i hope you guys liked it! but please REVIEW i was so happy when i found out that for the last chapter i got 16 REVIEWs! can we aim for 17 this time? you guys think you can do it? if we get to 17 ill mention all of you in the story and ill make a character with your names! that only works if i get 17 REVIEWs or more! thanks for reading! REVIEW! iloveyouguysss -dunie**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 29 (Kisses)**_

It was like one of those kisses you saw in the movies. The type where the guy is holding the girl above his head and her feet are hanging in the air as they twirl. Then she slowly bends her head down until their lips meet and you can almost see the fireworks in the background. It was the kiss I always dreamt of having and even though this wasn't the most romantic time, it was the type of kiss millions of girls are jealous of.

"I have to go back to the hospital," my grandpa said. "I have a surgery scheduled in an hour and I have to get ready."

Of course I knew that my whole family plus the pack was watching and that made it even less romantic but I didn't even care. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Jake needed more oxygen then I did I wouldn't have pulled away from his mouth.

"Alright dog, that's enough," I heard my uncle Emmett say but I was too caught up in the moment to even care so I rested my forehead against his as I was still being held up.

"Yeah, we don't want to see you sucking our niece's face off," my uncle Jasper agreed. "Plus I don't need to feel all your lusty feelings for her."

"Shut up," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck. He put me back on my feet but stayed hugging me.

"I love you," he told me again but I didn't mind because it felt so good when he said it.

"I love you, too," I whispered when I finally looked up from his chest and stood next to him to face the family. My grandma's face was of awe, along with my mom's, and my aunt Alice. My dad was looking away his features clenched, and my uncles were glaring at Jake. The whole pack was pretty much making gagging faces except for Sam. He was of course, the most mature one. "So, what's everyone up to today?" I asked and beamed them a smile. I was trying to lighten up the mood and apparently that worked because they all started talking at once with each other. I looked at Jake and found that he was looking at me. I wiggled my finger at him and giggled. He returned my smile and followed me up the stairs of the house. We ended up in my dad's old room. I knew it was wrong the minute I thought of it and I knew he would be listening but it's not like he even used this room anymore. I was biting my lip as I pulled Jake onto the very large bed with me. Why my dad had a bed in his room when vampires don't sleep is beyond me but at the moment it was very convenient.

"What are you so nervous about?" Jake asked me chuckling as he laid beside me. I looked over at him.

"You know that's not what I want," I told him.

"I also know that your entire family is down there waiting for me to make one wrong move so they can come up and rip my head off," he said chuckling again. What had all of a sudden brought on his great mood? "Now you don't want a headless Jake, do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." All I wanted was a kiss- well that's not all I wanted but you get the point.

"Later tonight," he whispered in my ear, so low no one downstairs could hear. I smiled to myself.

"Okay," I decided to play nice. I'd be rewarded later tonight. "Just one kiss then." I didn't have to tell Jake that twice before he had his lips on mine. Since we were on a bed and I really couldn't help the reactions my body gave, my hips arched up. Jake grabbed me by my hips and forced them down. I tried very hard to fight his strength but I was too caught up in the kiss to fight his strength. Just the contact of his muscular hands on my skin made me yearn more for him and a moan escaped into his mouth. He pulled away immediately and I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Too far again." We were both panting for air and my words came in between gasps.

"And I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the audience downstairs."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Since we're not gonna be doing anything, how about we go hunting? I'm absolutely starving!"

"I thought you were tired. You looked like you might faint before."

"That was because I hadn't received a kiss from you in over 5 hours and we lacked contact." He just smiled at me before getting up and lifting me bridal style.

"I cant wait until the day that I do this and you're dressed in white." Oh. My. God. White dress? Bridal style? Wedding! By the look on Jake's face, he was happy at whatever showed on mine. "Let's go hunting."

Jake carried me downstairs at a human speed and we saw that some of the family had left. Most of the pack had left, too. Only Seth was still here and he was talking with my dad. My mom still wasn't here but I imagined my dad had called her. Esme was speaking with Alice and Jasper, and my grandpa as he had said had left.

_We're going hunting, dad, _I thought as Jake passed by him and Seth. He gave me a nod and Jake sped his speed up. I was just staring at my beautiful boyfriend as he ran, deeply concentrated in his thought. Since he was carrying me bridal style I was holding on to him by his neck. When I saw that we were far enough from The White House to the point where no one would hear us I decided to change my position. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I was in complete contact with his body. All the tiredness from earlier ago had faded. As soon as Jake noticed my intentions he stopped running and leaned back on a tree. I saw him lick his lips and that made my thoughts wonder off to very inappropriate places and by the look on his face he was thinking about them too.

Our family was out of danger and the Volturi were gone. There was nothing to fear about and I was extremely happy at the moment so I closed the only space between us which was our lips. His mouth devoured mine and suddenly I was the one pressed against the tree instead of him. My hands were running through his hair and pressing his face closer to mine. I was gasping already but I didn't want to end the kiss. His hands were traveling up and down the sides of my legs and would come up to my waist where he would rub me gently and then go back down. I don't know how long we were in that position or for how long we were making out but the next time I opened my eyes and pulled away from his mouth the sky was darker. His hair was messy. Really messy but I liked it this way. His lips were swollen and there was a cut on his bottom lip. I must've bit him. I knew I was in the same state as his because I was whiter so my lips were probably red. I had my head thrown back so it was touching the tree and Jake was giving me small kisses on my neck. He would dart his tongue out every once in a while and lick a spot, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Weren't we going hunting?" Jake asked into my neck while he nuzzled it.

"Yes. We are." I untangle my legs from around him and dropped down at least a foot to land on the ground. I tried to walk around Jake but he pressed himself against me and I was stuck in between him and the tree, which I could easily break but what would be the fun in that? "Even though I don't mind," I told him as he started kissing down my jaw and around my lips but never touching them, "we should stop. We have to hunt and then go see Charlie." He stopped at the mention of Charlie's name and chuckled before pulling away and leaving me free.

We ran hand in hand until I found some prey and he observed me eat. He said he wasn't in the mood to hunt today plus he didn't think the wolves would want to hear what he was thinking about. After I was done we ran to Charlie's house through the woods. I didn't even have to knock on the door because as soon as I stepped on the porch my mom opened the door. She pulled me into a hug and sighed in relief. Charlie soon came into my view.

"Don't hog her, Bells. You always have her and I barely get to see her," he complained. My mom giggled and let go of me, stepping aside. "There's my favorite granddaughter!" Charlie said as he hugged me. Mom had told me that he had gotten much better at this emotional stuff since he met me.

"Grandpa, unless I'm missing something, I'm your only granddaughter." He laughed at my words and kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"You're not missing anything, Nessie," he said. Then he looked at Jake and nodded at him. "Jake. It's nice to see you. You seem to hog my granddaughter as much as Bella and Edward do."

"Actually, I think I might want her all to myself." Jake put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him. In return, I put my arm behind him and up his shirt. He faked a cough since I had caught him by surprise and I covered my giggle with a sneeze. "I'm pretty sure I do want her all to myself."

Charlie wasn't too thrilled about me and Jake. For one thing, he knew that Jake was a werewolf and that didn't help matters. There was also the fact that he technically was about 17 years older than me. I also knew that Charlie didn't want my dad as my mom's husband. She wanted her and Jake to get together. I wasn't told much on the last thing.

"So, I have something you're gonna love Nessie!" My mom almost squealed. When she said this, Charlie's face lit up too.

"What? What?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

"You're going to Jacksonville to see Renee!"

"No way!" I screamed. I had been begging my parents to let me go see my grandma by myself because whenever I saw her they had to stay inside and I felt bad. But I knew that when she said you she meant they weren't going.

"And here's what you're gonna love the most," she said and at this, Charlie made a grunt and turned to glare at his cruiser. "Jake's going with you!"

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 29 (Eager)**_

I lifted Nessie off the ground and spun her. She was beaming with happiness and probably was too. I was really glad that it hadn't turned into a fight although I was disappointed because we so could've taken them! It was only two against all the Cullens, except Bella, and almost both packs! It was funny how now I didn't want it to turn into a fight since I knew Nessie was in danger and would be. They would aim for her first and she's the most fragile of all of us.

Just like when all of our kisses start, they're hard to finish because we always want more. We were having a hard time doing that just now even though I could feel the stares burning through me. They really should give us some privacy.

"I have to go back to the hospital. I have a surgery scheduled in an hour and I have to get ready, Carlisle said. That's when Nessie, too soon for me, pulled away.

"Alright dog, that's enough." I'm guessing Mr. Smart-Guy still wasn't over what had happened between me and Nessie.

"Yeah, we don't want to see you sucking our niece's face off," Jasper added. "Plus I don't need to feel all your lusty feelings for her."

"Shut up." Nessie's words brought a smile to my face as she mumbled them, still in a daze.

"I love you," I said suddenly. The words flew out of my mouth and even though I had told her a thousand times, each time I said it they always sounded more and more sincere.

"I love you, too," she said, looking up at me. She then moved to stand next to me but we stayed in contact the whole time. Somehow we stayed embracing each other lovingly. How much I had changed in the past years! Of course the whole family was looking at us. Except Edward. He was staring into space and I did notice that he had his jaw clenched. It looked like he might break it any second.

_What did you expect? You know how much I love her,_ I thought but his expression didn't change one bit.

"So, what's everyone up to today?" My baby asked. At that moment everyone started talking at once and her attempt to get the attention away from us worked perfect. I couldn't stop staring at her. She has radiant when a few minutes ago she looked so tired I had been worried she was going to faint. Then Nessie looked at me and smiled. She wriggled her finger at me and began walking towards the stairs with my hand in hers.

We ended up in Edward's old room and I hadn't even noticed we were coming here because I has been so distracted by the much better site in front of me, holding my hand. We walked straight in and I closed the door behind us. Before Nessie settled into the bed I caught a glimpse of her biting her lip.

"What are you so nervous about?" I asked and laid besides her, propping myself up with arm.

"You know that's not what I want," she said and I laughed. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"I also know that your entire family is down there waiting for me to make one wrong move so they can come up and rip my head off." Even though I laughed, I was being completely serious because I knew they would so do it. "Now you don't want a headless Jake, do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She was teasing me so I would tease her, too. I lowered my head so I was right next to her ear.

"Later tonight." Then I placed a soft kiss where her ear and cheek connected.

"Okay. Just one kiss then."

That I didn't have to be told twice. I hovered over her face with mine and brought our lips together. I was given entrance to her mouth, which I explored thoroughly with my tongue. She tasted amazing. Then I felt, even though I was laying next to her, her hips arch up. Why did she do this to me? I firmly grabbed them and pushed them down as I tried to keep my balance. I was now on my knees, bent down to kiss her and holding her down. She gave a soft little moan into my mouth and I knew I had to stop because if not I'd be Headless Jake.

"Yeah, I know. Too far again," she said after I pulled away. I laid besides her again but entwined our fingers.

"And I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the audience downstairs."

"I'll keep that in mind. Since we're not gonna be doing anything, how about we go hunting? I'm absolutely starving!" I chuckled.

"I thought you were tired. You looked like you might faint before."

"That was because I hadn't received a kiss from you in over 5 hours and we lacked contact." I smiled at her and praised her beauty. I carried her bridal style and kissed her forehead.

"I cant wait until the day that I do this and you're dressed in white." It just escaped but I didn't regret it because by the look on her face she was absolutely thrilled about it. "Let's go hunting." I walked downstairs carrying her and before leaving thought Edward a notice I was just gonna take Nessie hunting. He nodded and I ran out of the house. I don't know how long it took until Nessie got impatient and was suddenly straddling me and I completely stopped. I rested against the tree even though I was nowhere tired, I was just getting ready to what was going to happen next. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine with eagerness and desire. I returned the favor by pressing _her _against the tree and leaving her with no escape.

As we kissed she played with my hair and a couple of times she pulled on it but it didn't hurt. On the other hand, if felt completely amazing. Yeah, I'm thinking that a lot. I slid my hands up and down her smooth legs which were free of any clothing except of the shorts she had on which should really be considered underwear but I didn't argue; I liked them. I did go all the way up to her waist once and under her shirt where I rubbed her skin softly, earning another soft moan but I didn't stop this time. I merely moved my hands down and began the pattern again. At one point I felt a small sting, something that felt like a needle on my lip but I didn't pay attention to it.

When Nessie pulled away, even though I needed the air, I couldn't stop kissing her. I took a second to take in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, her curls were all over her face, her lips were big and red, and she was panting. She threw her head back in exhaustion and rested it against the tree. I took the opportunity to kiss her neck slowly. I would lick the most inviting spots then continue to just kiss.

"Weren't we going hunting?" I asked her, teasing her some more. Even though her heart rate had always been a little faster than the normal human, it was now racing. I thought it would explode out of her chest any minute.

"Yes. We are." She dropped her legs from around my waist and landed on the floor with a quiet thump. Nessie tried to walk around me but I just leaned closer to her so every part of our bodies were touching and she was trapped between me and the tree. I bent my head down and began kissing her jaw, cheeks, everywhere on her face except her lips. "Even though I don't mind we should stop. We have to hunt and then go see Charlie." I placed one last kiss on the corner of her mouth and chuckled. Every time Charlie was mentioned or I saw him, even though he had grown some gray hairs, I remembered that day, about 7 years ago, when I stripped down from my clothes and phased. The look on his face was just priceless.

I grabbed Nessie's hand and we ran together for a while until she began letting her instincts take over her and she smelled her prey. I sat on a log and watched as she grabbed the deer, then straddled it and moved her mouth slowly to its neck where she bit the deer and sucked it dry. After she was finished, she licked her lips and turned to me with a smile. She came to where I was sitting and took a seat on my lip, giving me a quick peck and then pulling me up. I ran besides her the whole way to Charlie's house where we didn't even have to knock because Bella was already opening the door. She grabbed Nessie and nearly suffocated her in a hug that resembled one of Emmett's. I guess she was learning from him. That was when Charlie came into view right behind Bella.

"Don't hog her, Bells. You always have her and I barely get to see her." Bella laughed at her dad's words but let go off Nessie since she knew he hadn't seen her in a while. "There's my favorite granddaughter!" Charlie had also changed over the years, in not just the physical. He was better, I mean _way _better with emotional stuff, too.

"Grandpa, unless I'm missing something, I'm your only granddaughter."

"You're not missing anything, Nessie." I smiled at them before entwining Nessie's hand with mine. It was nice to see them interact with one another, but it was even better to make him uncomfortable. "Jake. It's nice to see you. You seem to hog my granddaughter as much as Bella and Edward do."

"Actually, I think I might want her all to myself." I let go of our hands and put my arm over her shoulder, bringing her close to me. Then I felt Nessie's soft touch on my back, under my shirt. I let out what sounded like a cough so I didn't do something else and Nessie just faked a sneeze. What that girl did to me. "I'm pretty sure I do want her all to myself."

"So, I have something you're gonna love Nessie!" What? No hug for Jake? Not even a 'hello, how are you?'. I guess it was gonna be one of those days.

"What? What?" My baby asked, her hand rubbing my back up and down. I could barely concentrate on the conversation.

"You're going to Jacksonville to see Renee!"

"No way!" I was thrilled that Nessie was so happy but I was also sad because of the time I wouldn't be with her. Specially after our newly found… activity.

"And here's what you're gonna love the most; Jake's going with you!"

**heyy guys!! sorryyy i took so long to upload but i hope that was worth the wait! thank you so much for reading!! i really hope you guys liked it!! i promised you on ch. 27 i wud write a song to inspire you guys to review and i did!! i forgot to post it up on ch. 28 so here it is!! i hope you guys like it, and REVIEW please!! thanksss iloveyouguysssss -dunie**

**Tune into 'Hey there delilah' by AAR**

**Hey there readers!  
Saw you added Green Flash to your faves.  
So tell me, do you like? Do you now?  
Just let me now.  
I'd stick to a review if I were you.  
Messages are welcomed, too.**

**Hey there readers!  
I know you've for some stuff in mind.  
So share those wonderful ideas with the rest of the crew.  
That includes me.  
All you have to do is review.  
I promise you.**

**Oh your words are too good to be true!  
Oh they're so inspiring.  
Oh your words are too good to be true!  
Oh they're so inspiring.  
So inspiring.**

**what do you think??**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Chapter 30 (Shopping)**_

When it was getting dark outside my mom decided that we should leave. I promised Charlie I'd come again this week and he threatened playfully that if I didn't he might have to break into the Cullen's. Jake and I left in my mom's car with her. The ride was pretty funny. Jake complained to her about how she didn't even notice him when they got there. Then he made my mom stop the car and get out so she could give him a hug. I was surprised he hadn't asked her to drive. After of course, my mom asked me about what had happened and I showed her all I knew. My mom left us by the cottage, even though I complained and told her that we could run to it because I didn't want her car to get ruined with some rock getting stuck in the engine or something. She however, insisted in taking us back.

"I'll try to get your dad to stay over there tonight. Not that I regret having you and you know I love you but just to prevent another unexpected pregnancy, please use prot-"

"Mom!" I interrupted her. "Please, just go! Thanks for the ride." She smiled at me and laughed quietly as she pulled away. I turned to face Jake. One of his eyebrows was raised.

"Excuse me, Miss Cullen but why didn't you let your caring mother finish her sentence?"

"I prefer to be called Mrs. Black, if you don't mind," I said as I slid my arms around his neck and got on my toes.

"If that's what you'd like, but I should probably warn you," he began saying as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up, "nothing I do today will be as gentle as it was yesterday."

"And that's just fine with me," I whispered before kissing him. Next thing I knew, we were moving at full speed through the house and I was thrown on the bed. I arched my eyebrow up and in response, Jake hovered himself over me before kissing me hard.

* * * *

This is how I want to wake up everyday for the rest of my existence. Snuggled up with Jake, my back pressed against his chest and his arm around me. I turned my head so I could see him and saw that he was still sleeping. I smiled at how even more beautiful and exotic he looked asleep. I placed a light kiss on his lips before carefully getting out of his hold. As much as I wanted to stay there with him I couldn't because I didn't know when my parents were coming. I took a couple of seconds after I got off the bed to look at Jake in all his naked glory, then blushed because I realized what I was doing before I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I had to come out wrapped in my towel because I hadn't brought clothes in with me, and just in case my parents were here, although I didn't hear them. When I walked into my room, I saw Jake sitting up on my bed, looking through my iPod.

"Hey, baby," he said but didn't look up at me. He padded his lap and I went to sit on him. I noticed he was still naked; the sheets were just over his legs and they stopped at his hips.

"Hi," I kissed him softly again. I shifted in his lap and he pulled away from my kiss, eyeing me skeptically.

"Are you okay?" He looked me over. I swear that guy had x-ray vision. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" I pulled his lips back to mine.

"Mmm no," I mumbled against them. "I've never been better." He relaxed and responded to the kiss. I pulled away when I knew we were taking things too far and we didn't know if my parents were to come through the door at any minute. "We should get dressed," I told him and he agreed. I never really got to see what he had been doing with my iPod but it didn't matter. I went to my closet and got dressed while he put his clothes back on.

After that, Jake ate some breakfast, which consisted of 7 slices of toast, why he didn't just devour the 8 one is beyond me, and he drank a glass of orange juice. I didn't eat anything since I was still full from yesterday's hunting trip. We ran together to The White House, only stopping twice to kiss which might have to be a new record. When we got there everyone was quiet and minding their own business, barely noticing us come in. Except for Alice, of course. She came running downstairs and ran right into me as she pulled me into a hug.

"I have a surprise!" She chirped. My dad, whom was playing a game on the x-box against my uncles, sighed and she turned quickly to stick her tongue at him, even though he was facing the other way.

"What's your surprise, Alice?" I asked her. Then my mom spoke up from the couch where she and Rose were sitting on. She was reading a book and Rose looking at magazines.

"Nessie, if you value your life, run now. I'm allowing you to." I gave her a confused expression but she wasn't looking at me. My aunt scowled at her before turning to me again.

"Bella is just being over dramatic, Nessie. I know you love to shop!" I groaned.

"Is this another shopping trip?" I asked and Alice just jumped up and down in front of my with her hands together and her irresistible puppy pout. No one, and I mean no one could say no to that. By this time, Jake had passed by us and joined my uncles and dad on the couch where they had thrown a control at him and they were all playing.

"I told you," my mom mumbled quietly. I don't think my aunt caught it.

"Can we leave that for another day, Alice? Is it not enough that we had to deal with the Volturi yesterday but you wanna torture me some more?" My aunt Rosalie snickered from the couch and turned the page of her magazine.

"Ugh, Nessie, stop being so much like Bella!" Alice threw her arms up. "We're vampires, we don't get tired."

"Well I'm half human so I do get tired."

"And you had all of last night to sleep," Alice disagreed. "It's your own fault if you decided to use the night for something else." I knew I was turning scarlet. "Please, Nessie! Please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine! But Jake has to come." Jake's head shot up, earning for him to lose the race, and gave me pleading eyes.

"Aw, Ness!"

"If I have to endure the torture then you do, too."

"But I was gonna spend the day with the guys and-"

"You're coming, Jake," I told him.

"Yes, ma'am," he raised his hand to salute me. I rolled eyes at him and the rest of my family as they laughed.

An hour later, we were standing in front of the mall. When I say we, I mean Alice, Rosalie, me and Jake. Alice grabbed the hand that wasn't entwined with Jake and pulled me as she nearly ran into the mall. Rose was right next to her and I tugged Jake with me. We went into 3 stores and we already had 5 shopping bags, that was when Jake spoke for the first time.

"Alice," he said, catching her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, Jakey?"

"Can you bring me to a store? I wanna buy some new shorts."

"Sure," my aunt squealed, happy to be able to buy something for him.

"Wait, why don't I go with you?" I asked, studying Jake's face closely. He was hiding something.

"Don't be silly, Nessie," Alice said. "Spend some time with Rose. You guys like just about the same things." She pushed Rose and I into another store before she and Jake ran out of our sight, leaving us with all the bags.

"Those two are definitely up to something," my aunt said. I nodded. "I don't wanna know about it because after, I get blamed for things I wasn't even in." I giggled at her.

After two hours of Rose and I 'spending time together', there was still no sign of Jake and Alice. I actually started to get worried until I thought about how stupid that was because for God's sake! My boyfriend is a werewolf and my aunt is a vampire! What could happen to those two? So Rose and I went to the food court because I was tired, where I ordered Chinese food and Rose gave my food a glare before looking around and listening for Alice and Jake.

Various sighs later, from Rose's part, she decided to talk again after she had been tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

"That's it! It doesn't take that long to find some shorts for the dog," she said as she pulled her phone out of her bag. "I'm calling her."

"No, Rose," I said, grabbing her hand. "I'm sure whatever they're doing is productive."

"Yeah," she snickered. "As productive as what we're doing."

Moments later, Alice appeared with Jake. They were both grinning from ear to ear and looked extremely suspicious.

"So, who's ready to go home?" Alice asked, smiling innocently.

_**Jake's POV**_

_**Chapter 30 (Rings)**_

Talking to Charlie, as I mentioned before is fun. I can always make him uncomfortable by just looking at him. So the whole time we were at his house, I was laughing, which earned several curious glances from Nessie and Bella. Charlie avoided eye contact with me. It was pretty hilarious. On the way home, I pointed out to Bella how she greet me when she saw me, and it had been a pretty long time since we had seen each other. At least a day. It's true. I might've had something to do with the fact that Bella pulled over to give me a hug. I will give no more comments on that. Anyways, we continued until Bella left us right in front of the cottage. I didn't know what was the point in that because she knew exactly what we were gonna do now and she was making things easier but I guess she wasn't necessarily opposed to that.

"I'll try to get your dad to stay over there tonight," Bella told us. "Not that I regret having you and you know I love you but just to prevent another unexpected pregnancy, please use prot-"

"Mom!" Nessie screeched. The look on her face was priceless. "Please, just go! Thanks for the ride." Flush filled her cheeks and I knew that she was embarrassed so I didn't laugh but instead raised an eyebrow at her. Bella, however, chuckled and left. Nessie took in a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Excuse me, Miss Cullen but why didn't you let your caring mother finish her sentence?" I asked her as she approached me.

"I prefer to be called Mrs. Black, if you don't mind." She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing herself closer to me.

"If that's what you'd like, but I should probably warn you," I wrapped my own arms around her waist and lifted her so we could be on the same level, "nothing I do today will be as gentle as it was yesterday."

"And that's just fine with me," she whispered close to my ear before pressing her lips against my own and giving me access of her mouth. I opened the door to the house, while I kept kissing her, and ran into her room. I didn't need to open my eyes to do the familiar path. I threw her on the bed, not too rough but also not very gentle. She arched a perfect eyebrow at me and I just growled before putting most of my weight on her as I kissed her again. Starting something that would last the whole night.

* * * *

I woke up to the sound of water running. I blinked furiously several times before realizing I was still in Nessie's bed. Naked. And… and alive! That means Edward, or Emmett and Jasper, didn't come here during the night. Thank God! Nessie was taking a shower, and I briefly remembered the day she had sang to me. I still remember the name of the song clearly as she'd told me; Love Story. I quickly got out of bed and in my inhuman speed grabbed her iPod off her iHome. I started looking through the songs until I found it. I had never heard the rest of the song and I was curious so I listened to it.

When the song was over, I got an idea. I knew she'd love it and probably would never expect it from me. Just then, I heard Nessie walk out of the shower.

"Hey, baby," I told her, patting my lap which was covered my the bed sheets. I was still looking through the iPod when she climbed onto my lap.

"Hi," she said quietly giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. She wiggle a little on my legs and I looked down at her, noticing she was only wearing a towel around herself.

"Are you okay?" I was afraid I had hurt her, even though I thought I had been gentle enough. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" She cupped my face in her hands and brought her lips to mine.

"Mmm no," she spoke on me. "I've never been better." I traced her lips with my tongue and she pulled away. I knew it was because her parents would come any second if we didn't go to The White House soon. "We should get dressed." I nodded at her as she stood up from my lap and walked to her closet. I set her iPod down on her bedside table and put my own clothes on. After that, we went to the kitchen where I made myself toast and drank some orange juice. Nessie didn't eat, claiming she was still satisfied. On the way to The White House, we stopped twice and basically slammed each other onto trees as we kissed. I was surprised we didn't break any.

We walked into The White House and no one noticed us. Well, they probably did notice us but just decided to ignore us. The little pixie, though, came running down the stairs and almost slammed into us as she hugged Nessie around her waist.

"I have a surprise!" I hated when she had those. They always included some type of torture for either me, or Nessie, or Bella, or me. Sometimes it was for all of us. I noticed the guys were playing with the x-box.

"What's your surprise, Alice?" Nessie asked her. I observed the game the guys were playing. It was racing. Why they would play it when they could actually just do it was beyond me but whatever.

"Nessie, if you value your life, run now. I'm allowing you to." I heard Bella say. I moved slowly and quietly away from Nessie and Alice to the couch where the guys were.

"Bella is just being over dramatic, Nessie. I know you love to shop!" My baby groaned and I smirked at myself for being right about the torturing thing before. I quickly took it back though because karma always found a way to getting at me. I sat on the end of the couch that was free and Jasper tossed me a control. Emmett was the one I was sitting next to and he sniffed me before hissing but didn't do anything else. I knew I smelled like Nessie all over, which was probably why Blondie hadn't made any remark on my 'stink'. I was already used to theirs.

"Is this another shopping trip?" Nessie complained as I sped past Edward's silver car with my blue mustang. "Can we leave that for another day, Alice? Is it not enough that we had to deal with the Volturi yesterday but you wanna torture me some more?" I was now in second place with Emmett ahead of me and Edward just a little behind. Jasper was almost passing Edward but couldn't seem to speed up.

"Ugh, Nessie, stop being so much like Bella! We're vampires, we don't get tired."

"Well I'm half human so I do get tired," Nessie argued with her aunt. I was getting closer and closer to Emmett. Just as I was about to pass him he clicked the turbo speed button and was out of my sight.

"And you had all of last night to sleep. It's your own fault if you decided to use the night for something else. Please, Nessie! Please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine! But Jake has to come." I was glad that Nessie cut her off- wait a minute, what? My head shot up faster than a bullet, and Edward and Jasper sped past my car. They high-fived each other.

"Aw, Ness," I whined.

"If I have to endure the torture then you do, too."

"But I was gonna spend the day with the guys and-"

"You're coming, Jake."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted her with the hand I didn't have my control in before throwing the control at Edward, which he caught with one hand not even turning to look at me.

I didn't think I could endure much more from this. It had taken a whole hour to go to only 3 stores! It wasn't until we passed a jewelry store that I remembered this morning and my plan. I pulled Alice aside, I was sure she'd be happy to help me.

"Alice," I said and she smiled at me.

"Yes, Jakey?"

"Can you bring me to a store? I wanna buy some new shorts," I lied smoothly, thanks to my talent.

"Sure," Alice practically squealed.

"Wait, why don't I go with you?" Nessie asked. Excuse, excuse, excuse-

"Don't be silly, Nessie," Alice said, saving my life. "Spend some time with Rose. You guys like just about the same things." She pushed Blondie and Nessie into the closest store before we walked off in a different direction. "So, what store do you wanna go to?"

"Actually, Alice, I don't wanna buy shorts," her face fell a little when I told her this. "I wanna buy a wedding ring." Then, her eyes snapped even more open and I thought she was gonna explode. She started bouncing in place, her hair moving in all directions before she hugged me and squeezed the living hell out of me. "Alice," I got out and she let go. I could believe she was so strong.

"Sorry! Eeep! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled my through the crowd of people until we stopped at the first jewelry store. The clerk showed us all the wedding rings they had, Alice oo-ing and aa-ing in some of them but I didn't find the one that was Nessie's yet. So Alice dragged me into another jewelry store not too far from that one. The rings there were too plain. I said this, and Alice agreed with me so we went to another one. "I'm sure it's here," Alice said. "I can feel it." We were at Tiffany & Co. I saw one that I really liked and looked right for her but I didn't want it. The diamond was a perfect heart on a thin band of white gold. I didn't want to give her a diamond heart because it wouldn't represent my heart. I wasn't dead or frozen and neither was she. Then I saw it. It was sitting right next to that one.

"That's the one," I said out loud, while pointing at it. Alice gasped when she followed my finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like her," I agreed. It was beautiful, elegant, graceful, and gentle. Just like my baby. "We'll be taking this one," I said to the clerk. She asked me Nessie's size, which Alice answered, then what form of money would we use to pay and blah blah blah. I was beaming when we got out of the store, and Alice was just as happy.

"So how are you gonna do it?" She asked me.

"I don't want anyone to know, yet but you'll find out soon enough." Surprisingly, she didn't insist on knowing what it was. We were on our way to meet up with Nessie and Blondie, the ring in my pocket in it's little blue box. As soon as we spotted them, Nessie waved us over.

They were examining us suspiciously and Nessie came close to me.

"So, who's ready to go home?" Alice asked.

**thanks for reading! im sooo sorry for taking such a long time but ive had some distractions... :) soo what do you think?? sorryy i didnt say what the ring looked like but in the next chapter you will know for sure! i also have the website, so you dont just have to imagine it! i had a little crying fest today bc i saw twilight and everytime i see it, i cry. and trust me, ive seen it alot of times! anyways, thanks for reading! please REVIEW! btw- this story is almost over (teardrop teardrop) im thinking no more than 3 more chapters. i know, it's sad. my baby's almost over! please REVIEW and tell me how you liked or didnt like this chapter. i really appreciate it. thanks for reading!! iloveyouguyssss -dunie**


End file.
